Admit It
by KyeTamm
Summary: A broken imprint. Aphrodite and Stevie Rae's imprint is still lurking around the corner. Even with Rephaim around, they both know that there's something there. But will they ever admit to it? Takes place after Awakened. Aphrodite x Stevie Rae. YURI.
1. Live Again

**So hey. Another House of Night fanfiction submitted! **

**Yes, this is AphroditexStevie Rae. HAH. Love that pairing to bits ~ Anyways, this is gonna make MUCH more sense than my other one. **

**Um, no original characters are thrown in, and this is after the latest book **_**Awakened**_**. **

**So I hope y'all enjoy. Feedback would be nice, reviews and such. So okay. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House of Night. But y'all should know I dont. Hehe...**

**Summary: Their imprint was very strong. Even now that the imprint is gone, there's still something there. And Stevie Rae knows that there is a bond. But Aphrodite wouldn't admit it. She just couldn't. Meanwhile, Rephraim steps in to take the okie away. But will Aphrodite allow it? Or will she finally admit that it's love.**

**- Chapter One**

A blaring siren hollered through the empty street. It was dark, very very dark. It scared her. Even though she doesn't actually feel emotions in her visions, she did in this one. She felt very scared.

Her eyes grazed the edges of the streets, reminding herself that it was only her imagination as the darkness started growing through the silhouette. But then again, her imagination was never big.

Two figures emerged from the darkness, one tall and broad while the other small and feminine. She watched solemnly as the two let go of each other's hand. The feminine figure leaned up and kissed the other. But the other figure had other plans. With a quick movement of his wrist, he had a blade stuck in the feminine figure's stomach.

She watched gruesomely as the male figure stab her repeatedly and finally stood up. He dashed off into the night, and the girl caught a glimpse of black feathers.

Ignoring that, she slowly and cautiously made her way to the dead figure. Finally, she could see the figure's face. She felt the bile on the back of her throat as she gasped, her eyes welled up with tears and soon her body was trembling. The girl... The figure that got killed...

_Stevie Rae.  
><em>  
>"Aphrodite!"<p>

The blonde's eyes snapped open. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and clutched her chest roughly. Her heart was pounding way too hard. Sooner or later, it's gonna pop out of her chest.

Her gaze traveled around the room. Nearly everyone was there; Zoey, Stark, Erik, Venus, Dallas, Kramisha, Johnny B, Darius, etc. And by the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Stevie Rae with human-boy raven mocker by the side. For some reason the sight of them together _irked_ her...

"Aphrodite, you okay?" Zoey asked worried. Everyone was standing except for Aphrodite, who was sweating while sitting on a yellow chair.

The blonde looked away guiltily. She thanked Nyx that the imprint was gone so that the okie couldn't tap into her mind. But then again, their imprint was gone... And Stevie Rae imprinted with a dark, fallen raven mocker.

It messed with her.

"I-I'm fine."

"What was the vision?" Stark asked as he stood protectively over Zoey.

Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment. "I... I can't remember the details." She lied.

Darius appeared beside her. Ah, Darius. The handsome, strong and noble warrior that had sworn to protect Aphrodite no matter what. What had changed her feelings for him? I mean sure, now he's still the one shining star to her. She still loves him but... Stevie Rae, she-

Ugh. Freaking _confusing_.

"Beauty, it is alright. I am here." He muttered.

Aphrodite stared straight into his eyes. Nothing. She forced a smile and intertwined her fingers with his. "I know, handsome."

Stevie Rae went up to the girl without letting go of Rephraim's hand. Great. And she looked at her seriously. "Aphrodite, your vision sounded freaky. We just got to the depot and you blacked out. We had to carry you all the way down here!"

At that, she gestured to the tunnels. "It sounds important. Can you just please try to remember?"

Why was she so anxious to know? Why was she pleading when Aphrodite was the one hurting?

The girl couldn't keep her eyes off Stevie Rae and Rephraim's intertwined hands. It killed her slowly.

"I... I need to talk with you alone." She mumbled.

Stevie Rae's eyes widened, and the rest were equally as shocked. But the look on Aphrodite's face made them all pile out silently. Zoey left with a knowing look at Aphrodite, while Stark glared at her. Rephraim was the last to leave.

'Of course.' She thought angrily.

Stevie Rae kissed his cheek and nodded, and soon even he was gone. The room had suddenly gone quiet, and Aphrodite got reminded of her dark vision. The okie turned to look at the blonde with her hands on her hips. She pouted a little and sighed.

"So?"

Aphrodite looked up at her. In addition, the okie cringed at the vulnerability in her eyes. However, the emotion changed to something else... Something Stevie Rae couldn't identify.

"In my vision,

Stevie Rae, you die."

Outside, Zoey pressed her ear against the door and tried to listen in. "Damnit. I can't hear anything." She pulled back and pouted. "_Stupid wood_!"

Stark smirked and took Zoey's hand in his. He stuck out his tongue playfully and cornered her against the door. "Mmm, don't bother the wood."

Zoey blushed and winked at him. "How considerate of you, Stark."

Soon they were wrapped up in an intense and hot make out session. Stark's tongue was in Zoey's mouth and she was just about to take off his shirt when the door slowly opened. Zoey stumbled a little step back and turned around to match Stevie Rae's nervous look.

"Sorry, Z. But we would really appreciate it if you guys didn't grind up against the door."

Zoey blushed and shook her head quickly. "O-Of course! Sorry!"

Stevie Rae smiled and closed the door. Stark snickered and scratched the back of his head. Zoey, looking embarrassed, gave Stark a stern look but couldn't help but laugh.

Back inside, Aphrodite kept her eyes shut. Her head was pounding, just because she was afraid of the vision. If it came true then- ... Aphrodite wouldn't be able to take it.

Stevie Rae sighed and sat down in front of the girl with her legs crossed. "Tell me everything. Every single detail."

Aphrodite looked into Stevie Rae's eyes and saw something. Something bright and peaceful and warm. She didn't just see it, she felt it. She felt those butterflies in her tummy and she felt all that affection and passion. It made her insides shiver with anticipation. But it also made her head go into denial.

"Aphrodite...?"

The girl turned her gaze away. "It was dark..." Then she started telling the story slowly and painfully because it hurt her for some reason.

Stevie Rae was listening intensively and looking the most serious anyone has ever seen her look. Her face showed strength and confidence, but her eyes blazed worry and fear.

"...and the guy left you dead." Aphrodite left out the black feathers part because she knew it'd make her sound petty considering it was obviously a Raven Mocker. And not just any Raven Mocker, but Rephraim.

"W-Were there any hints on who the killer was?" Stevie Rae's voice was quiet and afraid, she almost sounded like a 5-year-old girl.

Aphrodite looked at the ground, trying to decide whether she should tell her or not. "... No. Not for me."

_A lie_.

A cold, filthy, unfaithful, broken lie. It was the only option. If Stevie Rae knew who it was- it would kill her. And Aphrodite didn't want that at all. She needed the okie. Why? Hell, she doesn't know. Of course, she'll never admit to it. I mean, this is Aphrodite La'Fonte we're talking about.

"Damn." Stevie Rae got up and began pacing back and forth around the room. It was all too much for a person to handle in one day. She was gonna die? How is that even possible...

"Stevie Rae-"

"Wait! Maybe it was Kalona! Or like um... Neferet!" Stevie Rae muttered to no one in particular. She was obviously making excuses, cause even without the 'black feathers' detail put in, it did sound like Rephraim was the killer.

But the okie wouldn't accept it. She'd never. She just couldn't. Not with how Nyx forgave him and turned him human. Not with what has happened to him already. He was given a second chance, no way was he gonna screw it up.

Aphrodite hesitated, knowing that the objections and distractions came from a place of love. Stevie Rae was saying all these stuff because... She loves him. It pierced a cold, hard blade into Aphrodite's heart.

"Or it could've been one of Kalona's Raven Mocker. I mean, there's so much of them anyways!" Stevie Rae just couldn't admit it.

"Stevie Rae-"

"Or it could've been Dallas! He's turned evil anyways so-"

"Stevie Rae!" She had had enough. "Accept the damn fact already!"

The okie turned to stare at her in hurt. "W-Wha-"

"I saw black feathers." Aphrodite blurted, shutting her eyes. "He had black wings. He was tall and broad and exactly like-" She paused and looked away. "-him."

As if on cue, Rephraim entered the room with a big smile. He had the right to be happy- considering Nyx gave him a second chance. He marched up to Stevie Rae and linked his arm through hers, giving her a quick kiss.

"So you two done talking?" He asked, turning his gaze to Aphrodite.

But Aphrodite just wouldn't meet his eye. She was afraid to look into his dark soul. "Yup." She got up and hurriedly exit the room, not able to see the couple together.

The door closed and Rephraim turned to look at Stevie Rae, who stared at the door in sadness. "What was that about?" His face turned serious. "Is everything okay?"

Stevie Rae forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

Outside, Aphrodite leaned against the door with staggered breathing. The imprint she used to have with Stevie Rae... It messed with her. It messed with her bad. Her heart now just wouldn't stop pounding. It hurt her as it clashed against her chest.

"Shit." She whispered, closing her eyes. This was too much. She had handled jealousy before with Erik and then with Darius. But this type of jealous; it felt as if she was a restless, soulless spirit that wouldn't be fulfilled until her feelings are shown. Was this love?

_Hell no_.

She didn't wanna accept it. She loved Darius- and him only. She let go the breath she was holding and hurried down the tunnels in search of her knight. She needed him...

Stevie Rae rushed out of the room with Aphrodite in mind. She had excused herself from Rephraim to go look for the girl. Aphrodite was hiding something and Stevie Rae was determined to find out what. It's just... Her face, the expression she had when Rephraim had kissed her, was burned into her mind.

Her face was full of displeasure and hate. Why does she not like Rephraim so much? Why does she hate him? He didn't do anything wrong to her... At least, she thinks he didn't. Naw, he wouldn't... Would he?

"Crap." Stevie Rae cursed as she ran into a wall. Her mind had been so caught up with this whole thing that she hadn't realize the tunnel wall in front of her. She turned to her right, and something hit her. Not literal, but metaphorically.

Aphrodite had her slim arms wrapped around Darius' neck, and he had his hands placed on her waist. They were both kissing passionately as if soulmates. Their eyes were closed but Aphrodite's expression was a little... ruthless. She clung to him like a lifeline.

And for some reason, for some idiotically weird and not to mention awkward reason, she was feeling really annoyed at the scene. Usually, she'd just feel disgusted if someone made out in front of her. But this was different.

She felt... envious.

'But I don't like Darius at all.'

Her gaze then shifted to Aphrodite.

'No... It can't be.'

Their recent imprint had Stevie Rae in a realization. She was jealous... of Darius! Does she like Aphrodite or something? No way! It can't be... Aphrodite's.. Aphrodite! How can she like her?

"Darius," Aphrodite moaned through the kiss. "I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat, it really did. She took a step back to keep from tripping. Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard it was a surprise that they couldn't hear it. She turned around, trying to block out Darius' voice as he said 'I love you too', and ran off. She just ran.

There is a common knowledge, general sense, that if you get jealous and don't confront your feelings, tears will leak out. And for people that think they're already in love with someone else, it hurts double because it just adds the fact that they might be hurting that person too.

It's hard; to be in love with two people. You can never choose. But even if you choose, will the one you choose take you? And worse, will the one you choose love you for who you are?

So many questions unanswered yet we let them be because we want to find out the hard way. But then again, it hurts more.

Stevie Rae stared at the withered plant in front of her. It's leaves have gone dry. And the beautiful pink petals had fallen onto the table. Her heart was the petals. Fallen and separated to two different directions. She couldn't think straight as another tear rolled down her cheek. Why was she crying...?

The door to the shed swung open and Damien strolled in. He closed the door silently, solemnly looking around at all the almost-dead flowers. He had yet to notice Stevie Rae, but once he did notice her swollen face - her eyes and nose were red, her lip was trembling and her cheeks were pink - he had hurriedly rush over to comfort her.

He grabbed a metal chair from the side and sat down next to her in front of the withered plant. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, hon. I'm here." He whispered.

Finally, Stevie Rae was able to speak. The first thing that left her mouth was, "I'm so confused."

Damien frowned. "Do you want me to get Zoey? Or Erin and Shaunee?"

Stevie Rae shook her head.

"How about Rephraim?"

She hesitated. Rephraim... He was the least person Stevie Rae wanted to see. After all that Aphrodite drama stuff, she couldn't bear to see Rephraim without feeling guilty. She had practically fallen in love with someone else while still with him. How could she? Especially after everything he has been through.

"N-No. Just stay here with me." She whispered, holding her friend's hand. She needed Damien now. He was a real good comforter.

"I-I think I'm in love with someone other than Rephraim."

Damien's brow furrowed and he frowned. "Hon, don't take this the wrong way but that's gonna hurt ya."

"I-I know but I didn't fall out of choice." Stevie Rae whispered. "It just... happened. And it hurts."

Damien nodded and stared at the flower. "Of course it hurts. That's why the heart pumps in the first place..."

Stevie Rae stared at her friend's face. He still looked surprisingly pale, and he looked as if he was still recovering from Jack's death. It hurt everyone, but Damien was the worst bruised.

"But... I can't be in love with this person. It's... It's totally wrong and-"

"-says the person dating a Raven Mocker." Damien stated, smiling sheepishly.

Stevie Rae, even through the situation, let go a chuckle. "Yeah but... This person..." Her mind wandered to Aphrodite. "Am I in love with her?"

Damien choked. He coughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Her?"

Stevie Rae then realized what she said and blushed. Crap. She was caught. She looked away guiltily and tried to form proper and elegant words in her mind. "I-I, y-you- it - what- It's n-not- shit." So much for proper and elegant.

Damien stared at Stevie Rae's face hard. "Is it... Zoey?"

Stevie Rae turned to Damien accusingly. "Whaaat? No! I swear! Zoey's just my BFF."

"Uhm... Venus?"

Stevie Rae shook her head and fake-gagged.

"Okay... Erin?"

Once again, the okie shook her head.

Damien sighed. "Better yet, skip ahead to Aphrodite, the meanest girl on Earth!" He said sarcastically.

Stevie Rae paused. _Aphrodite_... Her name was beautiful. The goddess of beauty and love.

Damien took awhile to realize Stevie Rae hadn't answer, and once he did. "Ohmygoddess," His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. He hadn't look so full of emotion ever since Jack passed away. Some color was returning to his face. "You're in love with Aphrod-"

"Shhhh!" Stevie Rae commanded, placing her index finger on her lip. "You're too loud, damnit!"

Damien shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. Got over-excited. But seriously, Stevie Rae? Aphrodite?"

Stevie Rae looked away and sighed. "To be honest, I don't know Damien... Everything is so confusing."

"Well... What do you feel?"

Stevie Rae turned to look into his light blue eyes. Blue eyes... Like Aphrodite's. "Do you know the feeling... When you see someone with another person... You get insanely envious and wish that that person was with you?"

"Yeah, I get it quite a lot." Damien mumbled. "It's called _Jealousy_."

"And... when you're not with that person, your heart aches and your body trembles with the thought that you'll never have them?"

"_Love_." Damien said, smiling sadly at the withered flower.

Stevie Rae hesitated. "That's... How I feel with Aphrodite."

Damien turned to her. "And Rephraim?"

Her breath caught. Shit. Rephraim. Why did he have to be involved in this convo? But Stevie Rae knew that he'd get involved eventually.

"I... don't know. When I look at him, I care but... He's- ... Aphrodite's... different." Was all she could say. Somehow, the words to Rephraim got caught up in mid-sentence. And Aphrodite came in... again.

Damien smiled sadly. "Stevie Rae Johnson, you've fallen hard for Aphrodite La'Fonte." He muttered.

Stevie Rae stared at the plant and sighed. "Shit. I'm in some deep bull."

"Bull?"

"Short for bullshit." Stevie Rae mumbled absent-mindedly.

Damien chuckled and turned his gaze to the flower too. "But y'know... With some time and power, every living creature will be able to live again."

Stevie Rae turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Live again? What do you mean?"

Damien smiled and exhaled. "_Air, come to me_." He exclaimed proudly, closing his eyes. A second after he said that, a breeze that came out of nowhere lifted Damien's and Stevie Rae's hair, flowing around them.

He turned to the okie expectantly. "Your turn." He said, winking at her.

Stevie Rae paused but turned her gaze to the plant. With a commanding voice, she said. "_Earth, help me_." The scent of hay and grass and soil filled their nostrils. It put Stevie Rae in calm.

Damien squeezed Stevie Rae's hand and turned to the plant. "I ask you today, to help this plant reborn as a new sprout. Help this beautiful flower to live again. Blow away the weeds and roots that had decayed and blow in the new life I ask to give." The breeze around them swiveled and swirled around the plant. Damien turned to Stevie Rae, but he didn't need to say anything to have her to do her job.

"Earth, please help this withered plant." She exclaimed. "It has been dragged into darkness, dried by the sun and slaughtered by the evil hands of death. Help it to sunlight, help it achieve life again. Give it nutrients and vitamins, life and spirit. Help it to heal and live again!"

With one breath, the plants around them shivered and shook expectantly. Slowly, the withered plant on the table, with its dead overgrown roots and dried up leaves, began to reach upwards. The slow movement of the stem was enough to convince Stevie Rae of Damien's words.

The leaves evolved from brown to green, the roots shrunk a little and burrowed deeper into the rich soil, the pink petals were blown up by the wind and Earth reached out to it, giving the plant vines to entangle the petals together. Finally, the plant breathed again, its leaves happily swaying to the breeze.

Stevie Rae squealed in excitement. "That was _amazing_, Damien!"

Damien smiled and wrapped an arm around Stevie Rae's shoulder. "I gotta admit, I was having doubts at first but that was indeed amazing."

They both laughed and finally, Stevie Rae turned to Damien. "Live again, huh?" For some reason her mind instantly turned to Aphrodite. 


	2. Afraid of Sleep

Speaking of the mean girl, Aphrodite awoke down in the tunnels on Darius' bed. She blinked, then blinked again. Her sight was beginning to clear up when her memory of what happened snapped into play.

It wasn't as if they did it, he didn't even have time to-

Ugh. It was just a hot, passionate, lusting make out session. Just to get her mind off of the okie.

"I'm in love with Darius. I'm in love with Darius." She chanted, putting on her skirt and bra. She figured the more she said it, the more chances of it actually becoming true.

Okay, so it wasn't all make out only. There was a moment here and there when Darius took out both their shirts and traced hot kisses on her body, but it wasn't like... serious and stuff.

Aphrodite sighed and got up, turning to face her lover. Darius lay solemnly on the bed, breathing silently. Aphrodite bent down to kiss his forehead. Thank god he didn't stir. She got back up and left the room in silence, wondering if what she was doing is wrong.

Ironically, guess who she bumped into on the way back to her room. That's right, you guessed it- Stevie Rae... and Damien.

"Aphrodite, hey!" Damien called excitedly, ignoring Stevie Rae's unappreciated glare.

Aphrodite hesitated. "Hi." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Where you going?"

"To my room."

"Cool, can we follow?"

Aphrodite stared at him as if he was crazy while Stevie Rae elbowed him.

"Damien!" Stevie Rae exclaimed, pouting.

'What a cute pout... No! Aphrodite, snap out of it! You love Darius for goddess' sake!' Aphrodite thought guiltily. She looked away and stared at the wall, ignoring Stevie Rae and Damien's bickering.

"Hah, sorry Stevie Rae." Damien murmured, smiling cheekily. He turned to Aphrodite and coughed.

Aphrodite turned her gaze. "You guys are weird."

Damien snickered and turned to Stevie Rae, who in reply blushed.

'Whaaaaat?'

With one roll of her blue eyes, she brushed past them and stalked off. "Whatever." She whispered. Her heart was pounding though. So she couldn't stop herself from turning her head halfway through.

Stevie Rae stared back at her and blushed at the realization of getting caught. Aphrodite turned back and entered her room, blushing slightly.

Shyit. Things have gotten worse- her feelings have multiplied. If that was even possible..

Stevie Rae landed a smack on Damien's arm. "Damnit Damien! That was embarrassing!" She stated, pouting slightly.

Damien laughed and shook his head. "I thought it was adorable!" He commented. "Like a classic cliche scene from a movie or something." He winked at Stevie Rae and laughed again.

Stevie Rae, in a fit of embarrassment, rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You meanie."

And Damien burst into another round of laughter.

There is a saying, from a long time ago, that references two bulls and a human. One bull, has the color of the sky, imaging the wellness of an angel but portrays the attitude of the devil. Another bull, reaches  
>into a clarity of darkness, having the image of evil but reaches out into light. The white bull, and the black bull.<p>

Then there's the human. A sacrifice, or rather well known an offering, whether or not if they are human or beast. If its the black bull they summon, good luck and fortune will forever be in their hearts. But if it's the white bull, the appearance of an angel but actions of a devil, a stain of blackness will forever taint your heart. And one day that blackness will spread, and the beast will speak to you... and compel you.

_Rephraim... Rephraim..._

The human Raven Mocker's eyes opened. Why was the room so dark? Why was he unable to move? Why was he hearing voices? Familiar voices...  
><em><br>- Rephraim. You will forever be tainted by darkness. No matter how many times Nyx will forgive you, darkness will always be lurking with you. -_

Rephraim's eyes focused. No one in the room... So who-

_- It does not matter who I am. What matters is your future. And I foretell darkness in yours. Rich, painful, powerful, darkness... -  
><em>  
>Rephraim clenched his teeth together. So this is the white bull... The darkness. Rephraim struggled against his will. He wanted to sit up, to stand, to run away. He didn't want to hear any more. But he had to... He was chained by the invisible dark chains of the white bull.<p>

"Get away from me!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth.

_- You can't escape me, Raven Mocker. -_

"No!" Rephraim shouted, shaking his head. "I'm not a Raven Mocker anymore!"  
><em><br>- Hahahaha. You wish! You are a monster within! Admit it, Raven Mocker! You are still a monster! -_

Rephraim shook his head viciously. "No no no no no!"

_- Feel it, Raven Mocker. Feel that power. Feel the darkness and what its grasp hold! -_

Suddenly, as if a wave crashing onto him, he felt it. It was rich and powerful, it filled his insides with strength and power. He knew the feeling well... darkness and evil. It subsided within him. He tried to breathe, but the darkness was too strong. He didn't want it. He doesn't want it. The darkness... It slowly submerged him.

"N-No-" He shook his head, trying to block out the darkness. Wait... He's shaking his head?

_- You are a monster. -_

"No!" With one strong pull, he shot out of bed, gasping and sweating. He raced out the room, breathing heavily. "Get outta my head!"

The tunnels were deserted as he ran to no destination. It was dark and eerie, but Rephraim just wanted to get away from his room. The voice still echoed faintly amongst the dark, scary, enclosed tunnels. He stopped abruptly, holding onto the rock walls for support. "L-Lost it..." Rephraim whispered.

But the battle was far from over.

_- Beware, Raven Mocker. For this is just the beginning. -_

Rephraim shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Rephraim?"

He opened his eyes and smiled, actually smiled, when Stevie Rae came to view. Ah, Stevie Rae- the only thing able to tear his mind off of evil stuff.

"Stevie Rae!" He exclaimed, joy flooding him. He rushed up to her, ignoring the throbbing of his head, and hugged her. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. So safe...

"Uh, get a room."

Rephraim turned to watch Zoey, Stark, Erin and Shaunee approach them. It was Shaunee who was the one who spoke. She had a sly smirk on her face. While her twin had an innocent, sweet, country gal smile. Zoey gave her BFF a look and turned to Rephraim.

"Sorry, Rephraim... Could you maybe give us a moment with Stevie Rae?" Zoey asked hesitantly, still cautious to the Raven Mocker.

Rephraim blushed, hesitated, and nodded. He let go of Stevie Rae, who in reply smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Rephraim."

He smiled back and watched solemnly as they made their way to Zoey's room. In Rephraim's mind, he silently wished for them to take him with em'.

...

"What did Aphrodite say?"

Zoey was looking tired. Dark rings circled her eyes, giving her a very annoyed expression. She looked really tired. She should get some rest, no sleep is very bad for your skin. Especially if you're a vampyre.

Stevie Rae sat quietly on the chair. Something about the situation seemed ironic, considering just a minute ago she was questioning Aphrodite who was the one sitting on a chair. Anyways, its not like she was enjoying it. Every muscle in her body wanted to just shut down and go to bed. The sun was gonna rise soon, meaning Rephraim was gonna turn into a birdy in a few minutes.

Rephraim...

"Its nothing concerning you, Z."

Erin's eyes widened and she turned her innocent gaze to Shaunee, who seemed to have taken it all the wrong way. "Woah. Someone's grouchy! Just because we took you away from your loverboy doesn't mean you get to go all mean on u-"

"N-No!" Stevie Rae hesitated. "Its nothing like that! Goddess, Shaunee. I'm just really tired!" She sighed and looked away. "Her vision isn't important, Z, really. Its just a false alarm."

Zoey stared at Stevie Rae and blinked. "But Stevie Rae-"

"Z." She turned to stare into Zoey's eyes. "Trust me."

Zoey hesitated but nodded anyways. "Okay Stevie Rae, I trust you." She mumbled, intertwining her fingers with Stark's.

He gave Stevie Rae a sympathy look. "Well, its one thing for someone to be involved in Aphrodite's vision. But another to be so vivid in it."

"Huh?" Stevie Rae looked up at Stark with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Stark's brow furrowed. "Aphrodite's been locked up in her room all da- I mean, all night now." He explained, wrapping an arm around Zoey's shoulder. "She's been declining food and company. Whenever we ask if she's okay, she just mumbles 'go away'."

Stevie Rae hesitated. Oh what has happened to her? She's never like this. This couldn't just be about the vision, could it? But then again, this is Aphrodite...

"I'll talk to her." She paused. "Later." She mumbled as a yawn escaped her lips.

Zoey nodded. "Right. We should all get some sleep for now. Its almost dawn."

Erin and the rest exchanged looks and nodded. Slowly, one by one, they began to pile out. Stark paused by the doorway, gripping the wooden sides with a tight grip. "You know... When I was alone at one time, I crossed Aphrodite's room." He paused, turned to Stevie Rae and frowned. "She was repeating 'I don't like her.' over and over again."

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Stark nodded and left the room with a click. Looks like Stevie Rae's gon' spend her morning in Zoey's room.

You know, after some very disturbing dreams about a certain light yellow-head girl, you tend to turn crazy and lose most of your humanity. Considering, well, said yellow-head girl is a mega BITCH.

And... She's Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae bolted out of bed, gasping and sweating as if she had just ran a 60 kilometer dash. She closed her eyes, fingers searching her whereabouts. She was on the bed... alone. It was dark, and the torches were out. Okay, she's alright. Just a dream...

Stevie Rae let go the breath she was holding and let her body fall back limply onto the bed. Damnit, what's going on her with? She's having dirty dreams about a freaking girl! And not just any freaking girl, Aphrodite.

"Shit."

Stevie Rae closed her eyes but her mind was awake. She was afraid of falling back asleep in case she had another dirty dream. But it wasn't just the dirty-part of the dream that made her shiver though there was no cold breeze. The dream; she was- ...

"In the light?" She whispered, feeling herself shiver once again.

In her dream, ... She was out in the light, smiling and laughing as if she was still the old human okie back in Tennessee. She didn't know why; she had dreams of being human before, but this was different. This was more vivid, more lively, more real. It felt as if she was dreaming of the future. And it scared her.

And then, there was Aphrodite, who by all means SHOULDN'T have been in the dream. She was there, though, in a clear blue sky meadow, wearing a long and beautiful white gown. It was pretty transparent, meaning Stevie Rae could see the under garments she was wearing. But not so much as to look as if she was stripping. Ew...

Aphrodite herself looked transparent, almost as if she was a ghost. She stared at Stevie Rae with a faint, small and forced smile. Stevie Rae felt compelled to her gaze, so when her feet moved automatically she made no move to try and walk away.

Her body walked through the bright, yellow rays of sunlight and for a minute she hesitated, waiting for the burn to come, but it never did. Instead, she just felt tingly. God, she missed that feeling. That tingly feeling when you go out to sunlight. She savored every minute of it as she made her way to the blonde.

The name slid off her tongue naturally. "Aphrodite..."

Said girl smiled and extended her hands, as if reaching out. Stevie Rae did the same and intertwined her fingers with hers. For just a tiny second there, her finger slipped past Aphrodite's, as if she wasn't even there. And when they both fell to the grassy Earth beneath them, Stevie Rae was sure of what would happen.

For some reason, Rephraim never entered her mind. Not even once, so she willingly let her fingers caress the other girl's cheek. So soft.

"Aphrodite...?"

The blonde looked up at the girl and for a while they just stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Aphrodite made a move upward. She let her elbows hit the ground so that they pushed her up. Just as Aphrodite's lips were about to touch Stevie Rae's, the dream wavered. Aphrodite hesitated and pulled back, the sweet smile still on her face. Then, slowly, the girl began to fade away.

Stevie Rae's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something. Anything! But her voice clogged up in her throat. Aphrodite brought her hand up to stroke the girl's cheek, and just like that she disappeared.

That was when Stevie Rae woke up.

Okay, so it wasn't that dirty. But she dreamt of kissing Aphrodite, for god's sake! Aphrodite; the girl she had told Damien she loved, but then again still refused the fact. This isn't a dream, it's something else...

Something completely different.

In Aphrodite's room though, it was a completely different story.

The torches were out. But there was a light, a single bright luminous blue light. A lone figure sat by the corner, reluctantly her knees were dragged up to her chest and one arm was holding them there. She had long, blonde hair and her eyes were a brilliant blue, but the bags under her eyes were as vivid as light itself. She couldn't sleep; no, she didn't want to sleep.

She was afraid.

Afraid of darkness, afraid of death, afraid of love. She hid behind her knees in fear as she texted ferociously with hand on her cell phone. The light from the cell phone casted a scary, blue glow on Aphrodite's face.

There was no connection underground, credits to Dallas, who ran away like a coward and joined evil, so when she typed to her parents with words of 'help' and 'get me outta here', she didn't expect a reply anytime soon. She just sat there, staring deadly at the cell phone in her hands.

Her vision haunted her. And her feelings for a certain okie only increased when they had that encounter just now. She felt vulnerable and scared, so scared that her grip on her cell phone nearly broke the poor device. She closed her eyes shut and placed the device down onto the floor rather roughly, and brought her arm back up to cover her otherwise pale face.

"Nyx, help me."

The night had finally arrived, tch- it couldn't have dragged on longer, both the blondes had one of the worst mornings of their life.

A raven landed on a branch near the depot, shaking the remains of what looked like blood off of its feathers. It's black, beady eyes searched the ground for any source of life. When none was found, the raven spread its wings out and got ready for flight. It hopped up, gliding with the wind and landing on the ground near the basement.

With one creepy caw, it folded its wings back and waited.

Underground, Stevie Rae forced herself to drag her sleepy and not-yet-fully-awake body off the bed. She was so tired. She didn't get any sleep after that dream, she just laid there in bed wondering what should she do next. Usually, she'd sleep through the whole morning like a dead person but today- ...

Today was extremely different. What with the whole Aphrodite slash vision thing.

But she had to get up, she promised Rephraim she'd meet him up in the night. So she dragged her heavy body off the bed and to the tunnels. With the torches, she was able to walk freely without being mocked by darkness.

"Stevie Rae," Damien emerged from his room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing up so ea- um... Late?"

Stevie Rae strained a smile. "Just going out to find Rephraim."

Damien frowned. "And Aphrodite?"

She hesitated and glared at him. "What about her?"

Damien flinched from the glare. "I don't know..."

Stevie Rae stared at the ground for a while and turned to look back up at Damien. "I'm sorry for snapping, hon." She said, giving out a sigh. "Its just- I've had a really bad morning... Speaking of which, why're you up so late?"

Damien shrugged and stretched a little. "Had a dream. Came to find a glass of water. But since I bumped into you, I'll join you."

Stevie Rae smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I need company anyways."

Damien returned the smile and they both continued on their way to the basement above. Their walk was silent, as if unspoken words were thrown off to avoid uncomfortable situations.

Stevie Rae stared at her shoes and examined her clothes (lol). Her slighty-dusty cowboy jeans had a few rips here and there, plus it had red stains and made her look badass. Hah, nice. Her button-up white shirt was tucked in neatly but it had stains of dirt here and sleeves were torn and had slight specks of blood on em'. Man, she  
>must've looked like a mess.<p>

She turned to Damien and let a smile slip. He was wearing a comfortable plain blue shirt with grey-ish shorts. He looked  
>comfortable and natural. Speaking of clothes, she suddenly felt very awkward an uncomfortable in her attire. She shifted and shook her head.<p>

"You okay?"

Stevie Rae turned to Damien, smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but decided to just drop it. After another minute, Damien spoke up.

"I miss Jack."

Stevie Rae frowned and looked at the ground, trying to dismiss the memories flooding back into her mind. She did miss Jack too. But bringing him up would just be more painful. So Stevie Rae said nothing, but Damien wasn't done.

"I miss him so much. I miss his sweet scent, his kind eyes, his caring smile, his adorable pale face," Damien spoke with a confident voice but his eyes watered quickly. "I miss his amazing voice, his sense of humor, his laugh, his hold," Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Stevie Rae held Damien's hand tightly in response to his words.

"I had a dream about him last night." He whispered softly.

Stevie Rae felt goose bumps risen upon her skin. "A dream, sweetie?"

Damien nodded and squeezed Stevie Rae's hand. He paused and continued to stare at the ground. "He told me he was in a better place," His voice was barely a whisper but Stevie Rae heard it. "He told me not to worry."

The girl's chest squeezed in sadness.

'Oh Jack... We miss you so much..'

Stevie Rae wrapped an arm around her silently weeping friend and pulled him in for a bear hug. She let his salty tears wet her dirty shirt and sighed when he instantly burst into sobs, clinging onto her as if a little boy. For a few minutes (Though it seemed like decades) they just stood there, Stevie Rae patting Damien's back while he wept on Stevie Rae's shirt, as if the world around them didn't exist.

"Damien, hun-"

"I know," He choked. "I'm sorry. Let's go find Rephraim."

His voice was a soft whisper, and when he let go of Stevie Rae she frowned when she saw his pink, puffy, tear-drenched face. "Oh honey," Stevie Rae took his shaking hand and they continued to walk to the depot in silence.

After a while, his silent sniffing and coughing died down, and Stevie Rae's mind wandered to Aphrodite.. Again. Ugh. She tried to shake the thought away, but the dream lurked in the depths of her mind like darkness. It devoured her other thoughts and had her only concentrating on Aphrodite. Only her.

Her pale yet smooth and wondrously magical skin, her beautiful blue mesmerizing eyes, her amazingly snarky and light smile, her touchable and kissable lips, her beautiful long blonde hair, and her face... Oh, her face. Her beautiful, soft, smooth, touchable, gleaming face. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she walked right past the stairs to the basement.

"Um, Stevie R-Rae?" Damien mumbled, voice still cracking slightly from the tears.

The girl shook her head, mumbling to herself something about a cow, then turned back to Damien with a sheepish grin. "S-Sorry, got a little distracted.."

Damien gave her a knowing look but didn't question it any further. Stevie Rae climbed the ladder with ease, trying to put away all thoughts of a certain blonde. But damn, it was hard. Damien climbed after her, shaking slightly as the ladder shook from the weight.

Once they were both atop, Stevie Rae turned to Damien with a serious frown.

"Wait here." He hesitated but nodded anyways.

...

**Wolf eyes- Hey there :D I do enjoy your reviews xD Considering you're the only one who reviews hehehehe. But I do enjoy them. :) Im glad you're enjoying both my House of Night fanfics :p And I hope in the future, you'll keep reading them :D Thanks again!**

**Hi there :D So, reviews anyone? Please? ... Pretty please? **

**I do enjoy writing this story on my phone :p It's easier for me too. So I guess most of my stories now are gonna be written on my phone xD Haha, joking. It's harder on the phone. :\**

**Oh well. I decided to add in a little sad moment in memory of Jack. I miss him. :( He's such a cute character! And Damien, oh poor Damien, I wish I could just walk on over there and give him a gigantour hug! **

**Then there's Rephraim. To be honest, I don't know if I made a mistake here! xD Cause I was a little confused in the book when Nyx said you'll be a raven mocker during the day. I didn't know if she meant a half-human raven or a full-on raven. So I just went with Full-on Raven. :s **

**Sorry if it's a mistake! xD **

**Um, besides that, I had fun writing this. :) Woop, Aphrodite went into emo-mode, denying feelings for a certain okie. Hehehehe. And I love Damien with the teasing part :D So sweet xD **

**Anyways, that's it :D So yeah. ENJOY YAW. OH AND REVIEW. I'LL GIVE YOU MORE APHRODITEXSTEVIE RAE FLUFF IN TRADE FOR A NICE, SWEET REVIEW ~ **


	3. A Dam

Stevie Rae proceeded to make her way to the streets, being extremely careful not to wake anybody up as she stepped over fallen tools and broken equipment. She swung the door open silently, then took a step out. No one was there. It was just a deserted street with leaves blowing here and there. But then, a caw sounded, and she looked up into the black, unforgiving, beady eyes of a raven.

The name slipped off her tongue. "Rephaim."

The raven cawed once again, and it sent shivers up the girl's spine. It unfolded its wings and took flight, circling the girl before landing in front of her. The sun had already fully gone down, and the moon casted a scary glow on the raven as it rested there. For a few minutes, nothing happened, and Stevie Rae just waited and waited. Finally, the raven opened its eyes and let out what seemed like a cry of pain.

Before she could react, a hard force caused her to be pushed back and she landed on her ass with a thud. She shrieked for a few minutes as a blinding light caused her eyes to shut close. Her arm flew to her eyes and for a few minutes, she just sat there as she heard the cries of Rephaim. Finally, the light died down and Stevie Rae was able to open her eyes.

She gasped as a butt naked Rephaim sat there shivering. She stood up, not able to hide the blush on her face, and raced to the basement where she flung the door open harshly. "Damien, hand me that towel!" She ordered, gesturing to the dirty rag over by the table of broken tools.

Damien looked shocked and confused but the look on the girl's face made him instantly grab the rag. He threw the rag to Stevie Rae and she quickly grabbed it and left again. She raced towards Rephaim, tripping over the snow several times. She draped the towel around Rephaim's shoulders and he looked up at her in thanks.

His eyes spoke to her in a way no one else could- for some reason, it didn't feel like love speaking, instead it felt as if it was.. darkness that bounded them. "Stevie Rae," The male gasped, stroking her face. "Thank you."

Stevie Rae smiled, and felt his rough hands against her face. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but neither was it super inviting either. "We should get inside." Her voice was a whisper cause her mind was elsewhere.

"Y-Yes. We should." He mumbled, his cheeks reddening. Stevie Rae giggled and stood up, offering a hand to the still-blushing Rephaim. He graciously accepted it, using his own strength to push himself up as well.

They both made their way to the basement, their hands together. Stevie Rae felt a slight tingle crawl up her arm. And for the sake of her, she KNEW it wasn't love- it felt painful and... dark. Like the threads of darkness that Neferet often use to slash her foes. It made her wonder if the white bull would ever re-appear.

The two emerged to the basement and Damien stared at Rephaim in shock. "O-Oh! Um... Let's get going then." He mumbled awkwardly, allowing the two to go down the ladder before going down himself. Stevie Rae nearly giggled to herself at how silly and awkward Damien was acting. Its not like he's completely exposed.

They walked solemnly down the hall, passing torches and rooms. Looks like everyone was still asleep. Everyone deserved a good nights rest, especially after everything they've been through; what with the Kalona and Neferet thing. They passed a certain blonde's room and Stevie Rae could've sworn she heard mumbling, her mind instantly wandered to what Stark had said. 'I don't like her'. She's been repeating that over and over? Who's 'her'? Curiosity took over Stevie Rae, and she stopped.

"Eh? Stevie R-"

"You guys go ahead. I gotta do something." She cut Damien off.

Rephaim gave her a concern look. "Stevie Rae, what's wrong?"

Stevie Rae hesitated and turned to Rephaim. "Nothing's wrong. I-I just... I promised Zoey and the gang that I'll check up on her," She gestured to Aphrodite's room. "And if I don't do it now, heaven knows what she'll do for the time being." It wasn't a complete lie. I mean, she _DID_ tell Zoey and them all that she'd check up on her. But then again, she felt bad.

She promised Rephaim.

"Damien will help you right, Damien?" Stevie Rae quickly murmured before she decided to change her mind.

Damien, at first, looked taken back. But after registering Stevie Rae's look of plead, he hesitated and nodded in defeat. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Rephaim gave Damien a look, then turned back to Stevie Rae. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

Stevie Rae smiled. "This is Aphrodite. The worst I got is for her to break into insults at how trashy I look."

Rephaim sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fine then. But just for the record," He leaned in and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "You are _never_ trashy."

Stevie Rae blushed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Rephaim."

She turned to a nervous Damien and gave him a grateful smile. He gulped and gestured for Rephaim to go on, and so he did. Damien brushed past Stevie Rae, murmuring a low and quiet "You owe me big time."

Stevie Rae let a giggle slip as the two disappeared amongst the darkness. She turned and faced the other blonde's door, feeling a cold shiver go up her arm. She exhaled a mouthful of air and walked up to the wooden threshold. And she gave it a soft knock. "Aphrodite?"

The mumbling she heard before stopped. And she could _FEEL_ the person inside tense up. "Aphrodite, I know you're in there... Let me in, will ya'?"

She heard a low growl but after a minute, there was still no response. Stevie Rae sighed and knocked again, this time harder. "Aphrodite! Open up!"

Nothing.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes and continued her obnoxious knocking. After a few minutes with still no response, Stevie Rae got more than a little fed up. "Ohmygoddess, Aphrodite. Open the goddamn door!" She pulled her fist back in attempt of another hard knock, but the door swung open before she could take action.

An annoyed and very tired-looking Aphrodite stood by the door frame with her glare directed to Stevie Rae. "_What?_" She snapped.

Stevie Rae couldn't speak though, her mouth had gone dry. "I-I, um.." Seeing the beautiful blonde again brought her back to her dream, and it made her tummy flutter with butterflies. "A-Are you- um... Zoey is- was- I mean,"

"I'm fine." Aphrodite said bluntly, giving the okie her death glare. Stevie Rae hesitated but didn't move away, instead she stepped closer.

"You don't look fine." Stevie Rae mumbled, examining Aphrodite's bags and pale skin. "You look terrible."

Aphrodite scoffed. "Gee, thanks for the tip, _Loser Lady Obvious_." She said sarcastically, rolling her gorgeous blue eyes.

Stevie Rae pouted and examined Aphrodite's dark room. "What were you doing here? Birthing a pig?"

"Very funny." She bit back. "But for that I'd need a pig, too bad you weren't here."

Stevie Rae snarled. "Well excuse me for trying to recover from your freaky vision where _I die_."

Aphrodite scowled. "Look, you're not the only one hurting bout the damn dream, okay?"

The other girl's eyes widened. "You told someone about the vision?"

"N-No! But- I-"

"Why are _YOU_ the one hiding when _I'M_ the one dying?" Stevie Rae muttered obliviously, giving Aphrodite a glare.

Aphrodite snarled. "I'm not hiding! I'm just-"

"-locking yourself in your room."

"I-Its not like that! S-Shut up-"

"You talk a big game, Aphrodite, but I never see you act up on it." Stevie Rae said, crossing her arms over her tummy.

Aphrodite had had enough. "Ohmygod! Just shut up!" Her fingers curled around Stevie Rae's collar and pulled her in, mashing their lips together. Before Stevie Rae could register shock or disgust, pleasure filled her and she melted into the kiss.

Aphrodite pulled her in the room and slammed the door. God knows what could have happened in there for the next few hours. They skipped dinner. _Oh my.  
><em>  
>Erin walked down to the kitchen in silence. She had told Shaunee that she'd catch up with her, so the act-alike twin went there first. So she was alone. Something was lurking at the back of her mind. Something unusual.<p>

She had a dream last night. Nyx had contacted her, instructing her to prepare a dam so that a flood wouldn't wash them away.

_"You must tell your friends to work together so that you are all able to create a dam from all your elements; water, fire, air, earth and finally... spirit."_ Nyx had said.

Erin closed her eyes and remembered how Nyx projected an image in her head of Tulsa's Utica Square.

_"You must create a dam here before the full moon rises on the fourth, which is a month from now. You can make your preparations till then."_

"B-But... Nyx, why do we need the dam for?" Erin asked when she stared at the image.

The goddess with pureness in her eyes frowned. _"There will be a terrible flood... Many will drown, and only some will live."_

"A flood?"

Nyx nodded. _"Indeed. Neferet will use the white bull to gain power. And together, they plan to drown all of you, my fledglings."_

Erin glared at the image hard, the memory of Neferet blaring hatred in her mind. But Nyx didn't want hate.

_"Do not hate, my child."_ She said softly. _"I know that she has done many painful and hurtful actions. But that is only because darkness has tainted her heart... Someday she will snap out of it."_

Erin frowned. "I hope so."  
><em><br>"But you and your friends have to create this dam, Erin. I trust you. And so you have my whole message. Please do not tell anyone about this until I tell you to do so."_

Erin nodded quickly and Nyx smiled. The vampire goddess did a few actions with her hands and just like that, she disappeared. Then Erin woke up.

The blonde sighed and shut her eyes. Damn. "Why me?" She mumbled through her clenched teeth. This whole flood thing was giving her a headache. _A flood? Many will die? What?  
><em>  
>The door beside her flung open and Venus exited with a tired expression. Erin scowled as Venus yawned. She had never really like Venus, considering she was just like Aphrobitch except worse. At least Aphrobitch cares.<p>

"You again." Erin mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Venus scoffed. "Please. I have a name you know."

"Which one? The one that starts with a B and ends with a H?" Erin bit sarcastically.

Venus, already annoyed from getting up, brushed past Erin in a heat of anger. "Just shut up."

"Are you with Erik?" The question slid off her tongue automatically.  
>Venus stopped, hesitated but didn't turn back.<p>

"He... Uh- He dumped me." Venus murmured. "After Jack's death he went up to my room," She slowly turned as she said it. "He said because of everything that's been going on we can't be together." She sighed.

"At first I knew he was just with me to make Zoey jealous. I mean, It was so obvious! But after awhile, he actually started to care." Her saddened expression turned into one of hatred. "Damn Nefefreak and her stupid minions. They follow her on her every damn move!"

Erin frowned and nodded, for once in history actually agreeing with Venus. "I know right! Those sons of bitches ruin everything!"

Venus scoffed and rolled her eyes, her body know completely facing Erin. "They're gonna turn our lives to shit! I just can't wait to know what they have in store for us next!" She snarled sarcastically.

Erin hesitated. The flood... Should she tell her? Nawww... But then-  
><em><br>'It's okay, my child. I give you permission to tell Venus. This whole thing is a mighty burden to have, give the weight to someone else for a change then.'_

Erin gulped and nodded inwardly, thanking Nyx in her head. "V-Venus,"

The mega-BITCH crossed her arms and pouted, making a blush appear on Erin's face. "What?"

Erin shook the blush off and turned away. "Nyx came into my dreams last night... She told me that there's gonna be a flood... And that I should gather Zoey and the gang to create a dam." She continued to tell the story, trying to explain it the way Nyx did to her. Venus, at first, looked doubtful and bored but after a while her expression hardened and she scowled.

"A flood? Neferet wants to create a flood?" She looked about ready to rip someone's head out. "No _fucking_ way! Ohmygod. What a _bitch_!"

Erin hesitated, the memory of what Nyx said about not hating entering her mind, and stared at Venus straight in the eyes, ignoring the weird feeling in her tummy. "Nyx told me not to hate. _Never_ to hate. Even if its directed to those who deserve it."

Venus sighed and looked away, glaring at the wall beside her in pure hatred, mumbling curses. "Whatever."

There was an awkward pause but then Venus spoke up. "Wait, if Nyx told you and your "affinity friends" to do it why did you tell me?"

Erin shrugged. "Nyx told me I should." An awkward realization hit them and they both looked away, Erin blushing a light pink. Even Venus was blushing a bold red.

Silence again.

"S-So dinner?"

"Yeah, totally." Venus mumbled awkwardly, following Erin as she continued her way to the kitchen. It did feel good to have a quarter of the burden off her shoulders though.

**...**

**Martina-I'm glad you like it! :D I will keep on updating cause I need to write something on my free time xD **

**Wolf eyes- Once again, thanks for reviewing! :D Haha biggest fan eh? xD How awesome lol :p Oh I know right! Rephaim messed EVERYTHING up. I hated him ever since Stevie Rae found him near that tree place. :( **

**PinkPoodle543****- Well thank you, my friend xD Hahaha. Yeah, not much reviews on this story. I dont mind. As long as people enjoy. :) Thanks for the review! xD I'll try to update faster in the time being. **

**Anyways, **

**Yeah, this chapter may be a little bit short. :\**

**HEY. I tried okay? I just got a little stuck at this part. AND WOW, Erin/Venus- Who saw THAT coming, right? :D CRACK PAIRING LOL. **

**I just needed a side story, cause most of my stories don't ALL focus on the main pairing.. That'd be boring D: But yeah. So Erin/Venus will be in xD If you dont like, don't insult or flame! :( It's just a random crack pairing that I thought would be funny and cool. Hehehe. **

**Besides that, um, not much to say on this except Damien is so awkward HAHA xD Yet he's awesome that way :p And yes, there will be a flood. **

**Damn Neferet! **

**Oh btw, I cant believe I'm so stupid lol cause I've totally forgotten that Rephaim is spelled WITHOUT a r. So its not RephRaim, it's Rephaim. MA BAD. Um. Ignore that in the first few chapters kay? xD **

**-Kyle**

**OHBTW, REVIEWPLEASELOL ~ **


	4. A Sprout of Two New Relationships

Fingers searched the crumpled up bed sheets. Hitched breathing was the only thing they could hear. Their bare, naked skin covered by the blanket. Their confused, blurred, slightly tired eyes staring up at the ceiling in confusion, shock and panic.

"What... just happened?" The curly haired blonde was the first to speak. Her voice was a small, hushed, soft whisper. Yet they both knew it meant a huge deal.

The other blonde, her hair spread out all over the pillow, gulped and forced the bile at the back of her throat to disperse. "I... I just slept with... the okie, who is Zoey's bff and my boyfriend's friend."

The blonde with curly hair frowned and shut her eyes, her fingers curling into balls beside her. "And I... I had utterly and completely betrayed my boyfriend, and at the same time, slept with my friend... Who is also, a girl."

Aphrodite's scoff was heard. "The betraying your boyfriend part was bound to happen. I mean, what the hell nerd, he's a raven mocker!" She turned her head to glare at Stevie Rae as she said this. "I mean, yeah your taste in men is unbearable- Dallas is exhibit A- but a raven mocker? How far can a girl go?"

Stevie Rae turned her head too and glared at her right back. "Hey! You're the one who kissed me first and pulled me in! And you say I'M wrong?"

"Please. You LET me do it, it's not like it was ALL my fault." Aphrodite snapped, mumbling silly excuses to try and cover it up.

Stevie Rae snarled and pushed herself up with her elbows, glaring down at Aphrodite. "What was that even about anyways? Suddenly, out of nowhere, kissing me!"

Aphrodite growled and pulled her in for another hatred-filled passionate liplock. Stevie Rae didn't think twice to kiss her back. After a minute, they pulled away and fell to the bed exasperated.

"Ugh."

"Damn."

Just like just now, they stared up at the ceiling with the awkward silence stretching out like darkness.

"So... What are we gonna do about this?" Stevie Rae whispered, her lips automatically curling into a frown at the possibility of hurting Rephaim.

Aphrodite didn't say a word. Instead, she stood up and grabbed her clothes quickly, putting them on as if nothing happened. "Nothing," She said bluntly. "We just go on with our lives as if nothing happened. We don't tell anyone about this and we will forget everything."

Stevie Rae used her elbows to push herself up once again and frowned. "Aphrodite, you can't just pretend nothing has happened. As easy and better that option is, it's impossible to play the part."

The blonde, already fully-dressed, grabbed a match from the drawer, struck upon the sensitive area and watched as the flame appeared. "Deal with it." She walked to the torches and lit them one by one, blowing out the match when each was lit.

Stevie Rae, still covered by nothing but the blanket, looked down at the sheets, her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. It was a better choice... If Rephaim ever found out about it, he would break down- and Stevie Rae was not gonna let that happen to him. Especially after every shitty thing he's been through. The guy went against his father for her for goddess' sake! She had to act. Just for the sake of Rephaim and her.

And Aphrodite. The little voice in her head whispered. But she ignored it, her eyes travelling around the room for her attire.

"Where are you going?" Stevie Rae, slighty panicking, asked.

Aphrodite turned back, her hand still on the doorknob. Her face had a bored expression, but a drop of sweat still rolled down her face. "I'm gonna go take a shower then forget about this whole thing."

Stevie Rae pouted. "I thought showers couldn't work since Dallas left."

Aphrodite scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I'll ever sleep with you and not bathe. I have a house, y'know. I'll just walk there, bathe and come back." Stevie Rae opened her mouth to oblige but before she could, "If it's any reassurance, I'll bring Darius."

Stevie Rae hesitated but nodded. And just like that, Aphrodite left. But the curly-haired blonde could've sworn she saw sadness in her eyes.

She sighed, pushing herself out of bed. She wasn't a virgin but... It was the first time sex had felt so passionate and loving. She was so dominant. So lovable. So amazing.

She shook her head.

No. These thoughts cannot be projected, especially not to Aphrodite. Hell no.

She grabbed her button-up shirt, but then stopped and stared at it. She sighed as she saw the dirt-patches on its surface. Damn. She turned to her white-late bra and rushed to it, slipping it on before going for her shirt.

As she fought with an open nail for her jeans, a red thread caught her gaze from the corner of her eye. A red thread?

She turned, her eyes dangerously scanning the contents of the room. Nothing. But there was still a sort of weird, predatorious feeling that crawled up her arms. "Hello?" She mumbled. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

She shrugged and turned back to her jeans, finally able to get it off. As she pulled her torn jeans up, another swivel of red thread passed her vision. She hesitated, looking up. "W-Whos there?"

A shadow passed the corner of her eye, and she stood up straight, her eyes wide with fear. She took a step back, and she hit the dresser. She squealed, her voice high and shaky. The handle pressed against her lower back, but she was more afraid of whatever was lurking in the room at that moment. Her hands gripped the edges of the dresser, her breath hitching.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blinding light caused her to fall onto her knees. She screamed, her eyes closing shut. She heard whispers. And shrieks of pain and agony in the background. She shuddered, her head imagining faces of those being tortured. What in goddess's name was going on?

"Stevie Rae Johnson."

A rather familiar yet different voice spoke. It was a smooth, devilishly calm voice. And it sounded a hell lot like Neferet.

The curly blonde's eyes snapped open, her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Just as she predicted, Neferet stood in front of her wearing nothing, but beneath her was a magnificent white bull that's coat gleamed in the darkness. Stevie Rae gasped. The white bull has re-appeared. And apparently, Neferet has joined forces with it. The black, beady eyes of the bull had Stevie Rae transfixed with its gaze.

Neferet's smile curled upwards evilly, her eyes darkening with power. Stevie Rae gulped. "Neferet?"

_'Hello, Red One.'_

Its mouth hadn't moved, but the bull spoke clearly in Stevie Rae's head.

"Y-You—"

"We come to you for a simple offer." Neferet cut in, sitting up straight so her upper torso was completely revealed, and Stevie Rae couldn't help but blush.

_'Indeed.'_

Stevie Rae stood up slowly, her knees shaking slightly, and she sucked in a mouthful of air. "What offer?"

The bull lifted its head slightly, as if pleased they had caught her attention.

"We are going forward with a certain," Neferet paused, searching for the right word. "disastrous event. And so, we are granting you excess to join us instead of fighting against us." She said coolly.

The white bull's eyes twinkled. _'You are either with us or against us, Red One.'_

Stevie Rae blinked, her eyes trying to look at anywhere but Neferet's top. She felt like such a perv. "I... I..."

_'You are an essential need to our plans, Red One. We could use you in any cases necessary.'  
><em>  
>She frowned. She had been so sure never to join evil, even if death is the price-<p>

"If you accept, we'll be sure to grant your humanity body once again."

Stevie Rae's heart skipped a beat. Does that mean-

"You'll be human again." Neferet skidded, smiling so wide as if she had just won a world tournament.

Human... Again? As in... She wouldn't have to deal with the lust-for-blood crap? No more eating people? No more fighting the evil Kalona and all that? No more stress? She'd just be human... living in a normal, human life. It sounded boring but so damn tempting.

"W-Wha.." She paused, remembering who she was talking to. This was Neferet. The most manipulative bitch in the whole world. "T-Turning a vampyre back to human is impossible... Even for you, Neferet."

At that, the white bull snorted. _'Anything can happen with my power. If you join me, I will promise and guarantee the change from vampyre to human.'  
><em>  
>The curly haired blonde looked away. She can't betray her friends! No way in hell! ... But could the white bull really turn her back to human and grant her the old life she secretly wanted? She gulped. Damn.<p>

_'Think about it, Red One.'  
><em>  
>"We'll be back." At that, Neferet threw her head back and disappeared with the bull after another blinding light. Stevie Rae fell to her knees, breathing harshly. Man, the white bull sure had a lot of power. She could feel it all the way from the dresser.<p>

Human... huh?

Aphrodite walked with a slight drunken step, she stumbled on her own shadow. She felt heavy, as if the whole I slept with Zoey's BFF thing was pulling her down. She dragged her feet, mumbling curses on the way. Halfway through, she bumped into Damien, who grabbed her shoulders when she almost fell face-flat to the ground.

"Woah! Aphrodite, what's wrong?" Even though Aphrodite had always treated Damien meanly, he had worry ceased all over his boyish face.

The blonde, looking all drunk and exhausted, mumbled something inaudible and looked up at Damien with a bored expression. "I am a disgrace to women."

Damien raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips. What? It was hilarious! Instead of asking what had happened, he just made a wild guess. "Does this have anything to do with Stevie Rae?"

Aphrodite seemed to have snapped out of it."W-Wha... Were you spying on us?"

Damien raised his hands in defence, shaking them sheepishly. "N-No! Course' not!" He exclaimed, looking a little taken back. "I just happen to know!"

Aphrodite, who had suddenly looked awake and alert, snorted and got all up in his face. "How? Spill it, gaybeans or I'm gonna have to result on having a real bad vision about you."

Hah. This is the Aphrodite we all know and love. Welcome back!

Damien pouted and looked away. "Okay okay!.. Look, it's nothing serious. It just so happens that something happened between you two," Damien murmured, picking up interest. "And honestly, I'm anxious to know what."

Aphrodite glared at him. "Nothing happened." Though she said it scarily, he couldv'e sworn he saw her blush. "I just..." She paused and flushed a light, cute pink. 'Slept with a girl.' She added in her mind. Damien was still waiting for an answer.

But she wasn't going to spill her guts like some desperate wannabe, so she just walked away. But Damien said something that made her stop. "The more you fight it, the more it'll hurt."

Her breath hitched, and for a second an image of Stevie Rae crossed her mind.

The more you fight it... The more it'll hurt.

It's true. Yet Aphrodite merely flipped her golden hair and walked off, ignoring the insane beating of her heart.

...

Stevie Rae walked to the kitchen, suddenly craving for a nice cool bag of blood. Her eyes searched the tunnels, suddenly cautious of the red thread that had appeared earlier. Her hands itched and her nose crinkled. Every part of her body flinches whenever the bright, red flame from the torches wavers. She sighed, her fingers rubbing her eyebrows. This was too complicating.

She entered the kitchen, her hand automatically reaching for the refrigerator door. She grabbed five baggies of blood and sat sheepishly on the couch, her eyes glued to the television as she ripped the baggie in half and sucked the contents in it.

"Tsk. That's so sloppy." 

She was so distracted that she didn't realize Venus who sat like a rich bitch next to her. She had a smirk on her face and in her hand was the telly remote.

"Venus-"

"There's nothing good on tv nowadays." She started, cutting Stevie Rae off. "Since Dallas betrayed us, we only got a certain amount of channels. And even those channels are as boring as hell." She grumbled, tossing the remote onto the couch.

"But there is one certain event that caught my interest recently." She said slowly, as if wanting Stevie Rae to register every single word separately.

Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow, her tongue grazing the edge of the baggie, savoring the sweet taste of blood. "... Hm?"

Venus leaned back and closed her eyes, the smirk still playfully on her lips. "Let me refresh your memory." She cleared her throat, as if she was going to sing. "Let's see, you were walking with two guys.. One of them, I recognized, was Damien. And you told them you were going to check up on Aphrodite.

"After that, you went up to her door and forced her to open up. Finally, she opened up and you two are caught up in an intense argue session. You tell her that she talks a big game and shit and she starts getting all frustrated."

Stevie Rae finally realized what Venus was talking about, and her eyes widened, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. "No... Venus, you didn't-"

But Venus merely closed her eyes and smiled. "Then you two throw back snarky comments and my curiosity got a hold on me. I open my room door slightly, like a ninja, and saw the whole thing through my own eyes." She paused, finally her eyes snapping open. "Then she grabbed your collar and kissed you, pulling you into the room to do goddess-knows-what."

Stevie Rae blushed, the baggie in her hands trembling. Shit. Someone knew. "I... I-"

"You don't need to explain anything." With that, her lips curled up evilly, a smirk appearing on her face once more. "I just wanna know why you two are suddenly lesbo lovers."

Stevie Rae winced, as if the torches on the wall burned her. She gulped down the bile at the back of her throat and played with her fingers awkwardly. "W-We're not... It's n-not what you t-"

"Stevie Rae, what's the point in trying to cover it up when I saw it with my own eyes." She exclaimed, flipping her perfectly silky hair.

The curly-haired blonde turned away and sighed. It was true. She saw it. There was nothing she could say that would make anything better. Hell, anything she'd say would make things worse. "I- ... Ugh." Stevie Rae blew out air from her mouth, closing her eyes. "What do ya'll want from me to make you not tell anyone?"

Venus smirked. "My my. Pleading already." Venus sighed and shrugged. "I don't want anything from you. I just want to know why, all of a sudden, you two have the hots for each other."

Stevie Rae frowned. "Honestly... I don't know. It's just that- ... Our imprint before... It messed with us. And for a minute we did feel something for each other." She frowned and furrowed her brows, suddenly concentrating everything on these mysterious feelings. "It's weird... It feels like there's some part of me that's missing. Feels weird... Like that feeling when you go to a competition and your competitor is really good. Its all nerve-wrecking and scary..." She sighed. "Whenever I'm around her, it feels as if... She's my competitor."

Venus's brow furrowed. She looked real interested. She opened her mouth and, "Yeeaaaa... I didn't ask what you felt around her. I asked why you two hooked up."

Stevie Rae blushed and stood up abruptly, her hands shaking by her side. "I-Its nothing!" She mumbled, walking off with the few baggies of blood in her hands. Venus laughed, ignoring the fact that she sounded surprisingly non bitchy for a change.

Erin leaned against the door frame, observing the laughing form before her. "What's with the laughing?"

Venus paused, smiling as she grabbed the remote and surfed the channel once again. "Oh, nothing."

Erin pouted and walked over to the cupboards, opening and closing them with a regretful sigh. Venus looked over. "You should know we only have blood here."

Erin's eyes wavered and she growled, walking to Venus and sitting on the couch grumpily. Venus, as usual, ignored her and continued to search the channels. After a while, Erin spoke.

"Why are you always such a bitch?"

"Don't you have a twin to molest or something?" Venus suddenly said quickly, as if not wanting to answer the question.

Erin scowled and looked away. "She's busy flirting with the guys."

Venus rolled her eyes. "Isn't that your job too?"

The other girl shrugged. "No... I mean... I don't know. I'm not in the mood." She sighed. "Everything's so confusing with the flood and the dam and Neferet and the white bull-"

"-and our utterly sad death prophecy?"

Erin chuckled softly. "Yeah, that."

Venus smiled a little. "Tsk. If Nefefreak ever tries to fight us, I'll beat her skinny perfect little ass back to the moon. Maybe aliens can entertain her."

Erin laughed out loud. "Yeah. But even aliens wouldn't go near that mess!" She did an uncomfortable face. "I mean, what was with that display with her walking to Zoey naked? For a minute, I really expected her to rape her or something!"

Venus did a spit take with the wine she was drinking. She laughed, her head bobbing forward and backward. "Ohmygoddess! Zoey's the victim in all this!"

For a few more minutes, they just made slightly-racist jokes and laughed like mad. They felt comfortable. Nice. Cool. That is, until their hands brushed together. Man. Someone wouldv'e thought fire went off because the room suddenly went quiet.. and hot.

Venus could feel the heat from her toes to her face. Erin was practically radiating fire! Which is ironic, because she's water. They both did nothing for a minute, the laughter before completely subsided. Venus turned to Erin slightly, a faint red on her cheeks and a cute pout on her face.

"D-Did you leave just now... because you didn't want Stevie Rae to see us together?"

Erin blushed even more at the thought of 'us together' and turned away. "It... It wouldv'e been awkward."

Silence.

"Hell, Erin. This is awkward!"

Erin hesitated at the sudden outburst. She turned to Venus, disbelief on her face. Venus turned away and crossed her arms, closing her eyes to keep from looking at Erin. "S-Shut up."

Erin managed to let a small smile slip. After another awkward minute, Shaunee burst into the room. "Erin! I got two cute boys' numbers! C'mon! I want you to meet them~" She winked and gestured for Erin to follow her.

Erin smiled and nodded. She stood up, dusting the dirt off her pants. Shaunee was so care-free. Honestly, that's the only difference between the two. Erin walked to the door, Shaunee already disappeared to goddess knows where. She turned back, her cheeks heating up when she caught Venus staring.

"Well, I'll see you."

Venus huffed and turned away. "Hopefully not."

Erin rolled her eyes and left. The girl on the couch stared at the telly where a bunch of tourists tried to make their way to certain checkpoints in hurry. Two girls had their hands together. They were frantically pointing to a street, reading a map and asking directions from a clerk all at the same time. They couldv'e just been best friends or sisters. But for some reason, Venus hoped they were together.

"Damn." She murmured. "Freakin' epidemic."

**...**

**This took longer than expected D: **

**Oh well, it's up now! :) **

**Wolf eyes- Haha, thanks buddy :D Im glad you're enjoying it xD **

**Zelda's Hero****- Joy! Another Erin/Venus supporter :D I don't know how that pairing came up xD But Im glad you enjoyed it (:**

**PinkPoodle543****- Ahahaa, thank you. :D And I know right xD Very interesting indeed ;)**

**CrimsonJoy****- Thank you :D And I will :p **

**Well now, Chapter 4 of Admit it is finally up! :D Wow. I didn't know I wrote so little. :s I'll write more next time, promise! ;) I just got caught up. **

**Cause I was climbing Mount Kinabalu, the highest mountain in SouthEast Asia. Hehehehe. **

**So yea. Enjoy yawww :D**

**-Kyle**


	5. Power of Darkness

When someone claim that they are alright, its only natural to assume that they aren't. Because when they say I'm okay, they're basically screaming "SOS". A part of the human brain is so broken from society that we are too afraid to even admit our true feelings. Whether okay or not, there is no point in asking 'Are you okay' if the answer's always gonna be,

"I'm fine."

Rephaim frowned. Stevie Rae had entered his room all puffy-eyed and sad, it wasn't like her to look so stressed out. He sat on his bed, Stevie Rae next to him with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring at the wall thoughtfully. She looked mega distracted, yet Rephaim wanted nothing but to massage her shoulders and have her relax.

"You don't seem fine." He whispered. "Okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it... At least let me give you a massage."

Stevie Rae turned to him with her eyes wide. "... A massage?"

"Yes. A nice, long rub on your shoulders to release some tension."

She blinked, considering it for a minute before smiling widely and nodding. "I'd love that, Rephaim!"

He blushed and waited while she positioned herself so that her back faced him. He brought his hands up, still not used to the fact that he had hands in general. He placed them on her delicate, fare skin. For a minute, it was fine. He rubbed softly and enjoyed her sighs of pleasure. But then, out of nowhere, a small but intense burn came up his spine. The burn spread around his arms and to his fingers, and his hands shook in fear amongst Stevie Rae's shoulders. His eyes were glued to his hands, staring at them in fear.

"Rephaim... ?"

He did nothing to respond to her voice, he just felt it as the burn devoured his nerves and inner flesh. A voice inside his head laughed menacingly, happy with his or her work. He trembled, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He felt the burn spread to his head, and it felt as if his head was gonna explode like a watermelon. That was when he realized, it was darkness.

'Come, Raven Mocker. Give in... Or face the consequences.'

The laughter of the white bull echoed in his mind like a broken record player, it made his insides jump. He suddenly felt limp and faint. His head thumped. His hands shook. And his body fell onto the hard, rock ground like a dummy.

Stevie Rae stood up, her heart racing fast in panic. "Rephaim!" She bent down, her hands shaking the boy's shoulders. But he didn't stir. His eyes were open but he wasn't even breathing. "Rephaim!" Her voice shook with fear. She felt it in her blood. Darkness. It surrounded them like a cloud. It was trying to get to them.

Rephaim cringed.

'Where am I?'

His thoughts rang through the dark silhouette. He was in a room with endless lengths. There were no doors, no walls, no floor, no windows. Nothing. Just a black atmosphere.

Rephaim looked around, his eyes blinking slightly. Damn. His head hurt. A black feather fell from the sky, flowing left and right until it reached the ground. A black feather? ... No.

'No!' A swirl of blackness appeared in front of Rephaim, his reflection casted on its surface. It wasn't Rephaim though. It was a-

_Raven Mocker._

His head turned and he watched the white bull surface from the endless blackness. Its head was cocked upwards, watching his every move. Its black, beady eyes were burning freakin holes into Rephaim's body.

_The one who betrayed his father,_

Rephaim gulped. 'No! I did not betray my father. I chose to go with Stevie Rae.'

_Ah... The Red One. The one that will join the forces of darkness soon.  
><em>  
>'The one that will- What?' Rephaim's beak opened but no sound came out. His winged arms flapped around frantically, as if he was struggling against invisible chains. 'Stevie Rae would never join your side!'<p>

_Your side? ... Or ours?_

Rephaim choked, the evil inside of him devouring his nerves and cells. His eyes shut close. He didn't want to feel it but- ... The power was so sweet. So real. So tempting. Soon, his whole body was covered in black and red swirls, as if a tiny tornado was attacking him. He cried out, the darkness finally reaching his heart. The blackness around him disappeared, and suddenly he was on a clock tower in front of Utica Square. His hands had magical red glowing orbs and around him were black shadows.

He blinked.

_It wasn't an image... It was real.  
><em>  
>The white bull appeared beside him, its white coat stained with the red liquid of battle. Its black eyes were shining victoriously.<br>_  
>This is no image, Raven Mocker. This is a vision. The future. A possibility. If you give in to the power of darkness... You will prevail. You will be invincible...<em>

Rephaim stared, wide-eyed, as Dallas came running from the depot with his face stained with blood. He was running off in panic. But he didn't go far. A shadow hand from the ground reached up and smashed Dallas's head against the hard, gravel ground. Rephaim turned to the white bull.

'Hasn't that boy joined the forces of evil? Why is he killed?'

The white bull snorted, its head lowering in hatred.

_Because that vampyre is a nuisance. He is weak and always falls into the trap of the Red One. He has feelings for her and that is pulling him down._

Rephaim growled and his eyes glowed hatred. 'I am in love with the Red One! What will convince me to join you if I know you will just kill me like you killed that stupid boy?'

The white bull turned to him. And it was as if the bull smiled.

_Because. You were born out of hate and pain and agony. You were driven into life by commands and orders. You are not a weakling made from 'love'. You are a Raven Mocker. Son of Kalona. Child of Darkness. Besides...  
><em>  
>The bull turned his head to the centre of Utica Square where Stevie Rae frantically turns her head left and right to Aphrodite and Zoey.<p>

_... You are not in love with her. You are merely bounded to her by a breakable imprint._

She looked panicky. Aphrodite was shouting something to her while Zoey held her abdomen in pain as it bled uncontrollably. Stevie Rae screamed and shouted something that Rephaim couldn't hear properly. Suddenly everything shook, the whole world shook, as if an earthquake occurred, and Stevie Rae dropped to the ground spitting out blood.

But all Rephaim felt was the power. He knew he wanted the power. He needed it. 'I want this. I was born from hate and driven forward by power.'  
><em><br>Listen to me, Raven Mocker. In exactly 35 days, there will be a flood. A terrible wash out that will wipe out the entire city of humans. Before the 4th night of the full moon, you will need to fulfill the prophecy and kill the Red One. But someone will stop you and you will get stabbed. Your blood will then leak to Tulsa's Utica Square oak tree and that tree will bring forth your true form. The hidden Raven Mocker within._

Rephaim narrowed his eyes. 'Why do I have to kill the Red One?'  
><em><br>Because, Raven Mocker. It is part of the prophecy._

Rephaim frowned, but nodded. 'Then I will fulfill this prophecy. Before the fourth night, I will use my own hands to kill the Red One with a dagger.'

The white bull nodded pleasingly and snorted.

_Very wise, Raven Mocker. Very, very wise.  
><em>  
>He stared, his eyes blazing power, at the scene before him. Darkness is his. He knew he wanted this. He can have this. He needed this. He didn't need humanity or love. He needed darkness and pain.<p>

Stevie Rae exhaled in frustration. Rephaim was still unconscious! She tried shaking him, slapping him and screaming at him but he just didn't budge. Her hands were on his shoulders, still trying to shake him awake. That was when a shiny, black thread lashed at her fingers as if they were trying to grab her. Stevie Rae gasped and pulled away, caressing the red mark on her fingers where the thread had struck.

"What the-"

The black threads pulled back and tied themselves to Rephaim, as if binding him to darkness. Stevie Rae recognized the threads instantly. Neferet used them. It was the threads of pure darkness and evil.

"Rephaim!" She tried to reach out again, but the black threads still lashed out at her. She growled and pulled back, a drop of sweat rolling down her face.

That was when Rephaim woke up, gasping for air, the black threads disappearing completely. He was coughing and gagging as if he had just been choked. Stevie Rae instantly guided her hand to his face.

"Rephaim! Are you alright? What the hell happened?" Questions flooded her mind and she begged Nyx for them to be positive.

The boy looked up at her face, merely staring at her blue eyes. For a few seconds, he just stared up at her blue eyes. He wanted to know, he needed to make sure... Stevie Rae couldn't do anything but stare back. His red eyes were so enchantingly dark. He looked different too... Taller, maybe. Stronger. Darker.

"Repha-im?" She whispered as his eyes narrowed.

Rephaim looked away and made an attempt to stand up. "Sorry, Stevie Rae. I just kinda blacked out." He mumbled nervously, pulling at his skin-tight black shirt.

Stevie Rae sighed in relief but a little part of her was worried about the black thread. It reminded her too much of the red threads. She winced when Rephaim coughed.

"Are you sure you're okay? What happened?"

Rephaim frowned. "I just blacked out... I guess its just a side-effect from the transformation..."

Stevie Rae said, "You're not hurt are you? You were out really deep."

Rephaim gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine, Stevie Rae." He gave her a quick, small peck on the forehead.

Stevie Rae nodded. "O-Okay..."

"Don't worry about it." Rephaim whispered. He turned away, looking out the door. "I still feel a little bit woozy, mind if I get some rest?"

Stevie Rae instantly shook her head. "N-No. Go ahead."

Rephaim nodded and headed out, still staring out the door. He looked very distracted. And very different. Stevie Rae watched him go, her heart squeezing in worry.

"Rephaim..."

Outside, the human boy made his way to his room, secretly plotting against Stevie Rae and her friends. His teeth clenched. When he looked at her just now, he felt nothing but the power darkness had to offer. It indulged him. It drowned him. Someone bumped into him and sent them both on the ground.

"Crap!" Her voice was so familiar that Rephaim had to keep from scoffing.

He stood up, dusting the dirt of his jeans, and turned to Aphrodite. "Oh. You."

The blonde beauty-bitch stood up abruptly and growled. "Yes, its me, human raven mocker boy."

Rephaim's eyes narrowed. "What did you just call me?"

"Listen now and listen carefully, birdbrain." Aphrodite muttered, glaring at him in full force. "You may take the appearance of a boy and you may have gained everyone's trust plus Stevie Rae's heart," She looked down, her eyes still glaring up at Rephaim. "But you will always be the evil, psycho, freaky raven mocker that killed Professor Anastasia and caused us all this bullshit." She paused, taking in his new dark image. "So back the fuck off my turf, stay the hell away from Stevie Rae, and get yo' ass back to your father where you belong."

She brushed past him and turned back once she was a few paces away. "I can't believe you would make that deal with that fucking white bull." And just like that, she walked off.

Rephaim stared at the wall, dumbfounded, and listened to Aphrodite's footsteps. How does she know about the white bull? Did she have a vision about him?

He walked away, ignoring the nervousness in his stomach. Was he actually scared of her? No way. She's a mere puny human girl. He was a raven mocker. First and favorite son to Kalona. He couldn't have been fearful of a human girl. Little did he know what kind of role Aphrodite plays in his future.

Aphrodite stomped past Stevie Rae's room, but paused when she heard silent sobbing. She took a step back and raised the cloth dividing the door, peeping into the room. Stevie Rae sat on her bed with her knees up to her chest. Her face was buried behind her knees. Aphrodite frowned.

"Hey okie,"

Stevie Rae's head shot up, her senses alert and wide awake. But she wasn't crying. "Eh? Aphrodite?"

The girl by the door sighed and looked away, leaning on the door frame. "Damn. I thought you were crying."

Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be crying?"

"I don't know! Maybe you had a fight with human raven mocker boy or something!"

"Hey don't call him that. He's not a raven mocker anymore."

Aphrodite scoffed. "Yeah and I'm not a beautiful bitch." She glared at Stevie Rae, the hatred in her tummy burning. "What do you see in him? He's a damned raven mocker! Forever cursed by darkness!"

"Shut up, Aphrodite! You should know that's not true! Nyx gave him a chance! Why can't you?"

"Because I don't get what you see in him!" Aphrodite snapped.

"I see his freaking humanity! That's something I doubt I can ever see in you!" The minute it left her mouth, she gasped and covered it.

Aphrodite stood by the doorway, speechless. Her eyes were narrowed and her hand shook. She turned away, her face expressionless.

"A-Aphrodite, I didn't- ... I didn't mean to say that and-" Stevie Rae whispered, biting her lip. Why did she say that?

Aphrodite scoffed and turned to Stevie Rae, a forced smile on her face. "For a minute I thought you saw something in me that no one else did."

Stevie Rae's heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to say something but Aphrodite had already left. She cringed. "Shit." First, Rephaim. Now, Aphrodite. Everyone's leaving her! Ugh! Stevie Rae sighed, shaking her head.

She had to apologize. She knew that.

Damn. What a great mother freakin' day!

**...**

**Luna-Cara****- Thanks for the review :p**

**Wolf eyes- Hahaha xD Im glad you're still enjoying :D**

**SA vampgrly- Thanks ^^**

**Zelda's Hero- Hahahaa I'm glad you're liking this story xD But unfortunately for you, I've decided to take this relationship a little bit slow x) I don't want them to rush things, y'know. Where's the mystery and angst in that? ;)**

**.hell****- LOL. Erin and Venus indeed xD But thanks for the review :) I'll keep it in mind. **

**Reader- Ahahaha thank you there :D I enjoy having you review xD Haha yes, interesting indeed ;D**

**Ho-ly Shit. **

**This took longer than expected. Hehe. 8D; But I promise Imma try to update more quicker now. I was a bit swamped a few days back with family stuff. Had to go on trips and blah blah blah. So yea. (:**

**Also, this chapter is unfortunately short ): And so I apologize. But I promise the next chappy shall be longer :D OH and CLIFFHANGER. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**-Kyle. Teehee.**


	6. Denial

She woke up sweating again. Her pillow was wet and her sheets had rolled out of their place, leaving a very messy crumpled up bed. She gasped and coughed, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. Her hair was wet with cold sweat and her eyes had tears. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

She was in her room.

Stevie Rae closed her eyes, guiding her fingers up so that she could rub her temples. Man, she had a bullshitty migraine. Another dream. Another dream about Aphrodite. But this one was different... This one was _creepy_.

Stevie Rae sighed again, pushing the blanket away from her heated up body. She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. The dream was still vividly fresh in her mind.

This time, she was in Utica Square. She was at the centre, where a fallen down oak tree lay. She was bleeding and crying and screaming. The white bull wasn't there, but Neferet and the red threads were. Once again, Neferet was naked (Geez, so exposing) but something was different about her. Black, hand shadows were attached to every part of her body. And she was groaning and screaming as the black hands groped everywhere. It was a very, _very_ disturbing sight.

Blood dripped down her face and tears leaked down her eyes. She was in terrible pain, and Stevie Rae actually felt pity for her. But that was the least of her worries. To her left, Zoey was clutching her bleeding abdomen while coughing out blood. To her right, Aphrodite had her hands behind her back with a black shadow figure holding her in place. She was on her knees, and her forehead was bleeding (But so was every part of her arms and legs) and she was crying.

"Stevie Rae!" She gasped, her voice hoarse and husky. "Don't choose me! You have a chance to save yourself and Zoey! You have a chance to save the world!" The rest of her words were turned into cries of pain when the shadow smashed her head against the tree beside them. But she was still alive.

Stevie Rae stared in horror, tears automatically dripping from her face. She choked, her heart clenching. This was too much. There was something inside of her, something different, that hurt so bad every time Aphrodite's tears hit the ground. It felt as if her heart was being stabbed repeatedly by a knife so sharp it could slice steel.

Aphrodite spit out a mouthful of blood, her blonde hair stained by blood dropping down over her face. Stevie Rae couldn't control her movements; all she could do was stare. Aphrodite looked up, a painful smile on her face. "Please... Don't choose me... If you... If you love me, then choose... Choose your humanity-" She paused to scream out in pain when the black shadow twisted her arm.

The pain inside of her was too much. Stevie Rae screamed out to save Aphrodite, even though she couldn't control herself. The world beyond them shook, and Aphrodite screamed again, her eyes rolling back into her head. The black shadows around them disappeared, and Neferet was set free. The darkness around them swivelled and hesitated, almost completely disappearing while Stevie Rae merely stared on. Suddenly, Aphrodite stood up.

Stevie Rae turned to her, the earthquake finally settling down, and gasped. Aphrodite's face was pale, and a black crescent lined her forehead. A black crescent?

"Aphrodi-"

"I can't believe you chose me," Aphrodite exclaimed, her smirk widening. That was when Stevie Rae realized that this wasn't Aphrodite anymore. "Thanks, honey." She said teasingly, winking and laughing.

Stevie Rae hesitated, pulling away from her. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I scare you?" She smiled sweetly (So un-Aphrodite like) and made her way to Stevie Rae, bending down in front of her. "Sorry for scaring you." She whispered, raising her fingers up to stroke Stevie Rae's cheek.

Stevie Rae, still crying, blushed and tried to see something in Aphrodite's eyes. It's still Aphrodite... Right?

That was when the dream ended. And Stevie Rae woke up. She sighed again, her hand on the wall to support her weight. She was so tired. Two nights in a row. Two nights, two dreams that were not even pleasant to have. She didn't know why she had them. They were just so real and vivid.

Suddenly, her feet moved almost automatically. Her feet brought her to the depot, where all the tools and equipment were scattered everywhere. She inhaled when she took a step out of the depot. She needed the fresh air. The darkness was gonna descend soon, she was sure of it. The white bull and Neferet... They're working together,  
>eh? How menacingly dangerous. She closed her eyes and just stood there for awhile. Since she was awake anyways, and since the sun was just about to fully disappear behind the horizon, she stood there in wait for Rephaim.<p>

She still needed to apologize to Aphrodite, that's for sure. But that's gonna be pretty hard considering Aphrodite probably hates her now. Ever since that stupid 'I slept with a girl that's Zoey's friend' thing they have tried their best to avoid each other. They thought it'd be best just to avoid, forget and ignore. But ironically, avoiding it just made their minds wander off even more at the thought of them together. Stevie Rae never really thought about it until now. It was Aphrodite, after all. Just a few months ago, she was spitting out dirty comments about Zoey and her 'nerdherd' and now Stevie Rae thinks she's in love with her! How confusing can something get?

Stevie Rae frowned when a cold wind picked up and blew on her. She didn't naturally feel cold, but a chill made its way up her spine. Besides Aphrodite, she still had that white bull thing to worry about. Turn back to human, huh? That seems way impossible... But then again, she'd thought sleeping with Aphrodite would be impossible. Too many things were jammed up in her head, but suddenly she heard the flapping of wings. She looked up, almost automatically, and sure enough there stood a black raven with its eyes surveying her.

It looked as intimidating as it did the night before, maybe even a little more so. Red stained the edges of its perfectly feathered wings, and the liquid dripped from the creature's foot mercilessly. It was a rather creepy sight, yet Stevie Rae couldn't bring herself to detach her gaze from the bird's steady and cold stare. It was enchantingly creepy, almost as if scary yet beautiful at the same time. It didn't make any sense, but suddenly the bird had looked a million times more prettier than it did the night before.

The raven gawked and unfolded its wings, taking in a second before diving down onto Stevie Rae. It circled her a couple of times, and finally landed in front of her. Its black feathers practically bathed in the moonlight, gleaming almost as if they were gems. She stared at the bird expectantly, wondering if she'd be blinded by light once again as she was before. But for a few minutes all they did was stare at each other as if it was a contest. None blinked. None moved. None realized the gleaming moon above them shining restlessly. Suddenly, even though Stevie Rae expected it, the raven gawked in pain and once again there was a blinding light that caused the girl to cover her eyes in instinct.

She heard the muffled up gawks of a bird, but then they turned to cries of a human. She hesitated and dropped to her knees, suddenly feeling her energy draining out. She felt this before when Rephaim first transformed back to a human. Strapped to her belt was a pair of skinny jeans. She came prepared. And of course, she had on two shirts. One was her button-up shirt, and the other was a loose brown shirt. When her eyes met with a bare Rephaim, she instantly rushed over and gave him the jeans and shirt. She turned away, her ears picking up sounds of cloth being ruffled. Finally, the boy spoke up.

"Thank you, Stevie Rae."

Said girl turned and smiled, glad to be seeing Rephaim with his kind smile again. "Your very welcome, Rephaim." Though the name slipped off her tongue smoothly, it tasted suspiciously like venom.

He shuffled his way towards her, looking very much like a little boy with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He greeted Stevie Rae with a small but caring peck, for some reason she thought it was forced. He smiled at her. "Let's go back down."

She obliged. What else could she do?

They walked down to the depot in sullen silence, you'd think someone had just died or something. Stevie Rae tried her hardest to strike up a conversation, but her nerves and cells kept shutting her up. Rephaim, on the other hand, was satisfied with the silence. He didn't wanna explain or talk or converse, he merely wanted to continue planning against Stevie Rae. He was determined, yet a little part of him died at the very thought of hurting her. He loathed himself inside. He hated the darkness. Yet half his soul has already been devoured. So what can he do but let the power in?

"Say Rephaim,"

Said boy turned to Stevie Rae and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She frowned and shrugged. "Do you miss your father?"

The question took him by surprise. But even so, he didn't want to tell Stevie Rae the honest answer. "I am with you. Why should I?"

She smiled at this. "Yeah but... He's your daddy."

"Do you miss your daddy?"

Stevie Rae stared at him wide-eyed, but nodded anyways. "I do."

He turned away and they continued to walk in silence. Somewhere in Stevie Rae's mind, she was reminded of Aphrodite and how she needed to apologize. So she stopped and nervously turned to Rephaim. "Hey Rephaim, I have to do something... I know you must hate me for abandoning you TWICE now but I-"

"No worries, Stevie Rae." Rephaim mumbled. "It's fine. I am tired anyways."

Stevie Rae smiled and nodded slightly. She watched him sadly as he disappeared through the dark tunnels. She sighed. "So awkward." She then made her way to Aphrodite's room, nervously tugging at her sleeves. She cleared her throat and knocked. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. This time, she leaned into the door and pressed  
>her ear against the hard, wooden barrier. She couldn't hear anything... But what would Aphrodite be doing outside at this time?<p>

Instead of questioning herself, she made her way to the basement once again. From the way the door was closed (it was shut TIGHT) Aphrodite must've stormed out the room and out the tunnels. Plus, she could smell her.

She climbed the ladder and hopped across the broken equipment. Finally, she was outside again. She turned her gaze left to right, and sniffed. She started left, where the path led to the shed. But instead of going inside, she passed it and headed to the way of the city. Nearby the shed, a large boulder lay. A boulder so big it could block out a house. So with the smell still in her nostrils, she trotted to the back of the boulder, raising an eyebrow when a small barn was revealed.

"Aphrodite?" No response.

She sighed and almost turned back when a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a sigh. She raised another eyebrow and out of curiosity, she climbed the green ladder attached to the side of the barn. She climbed up, wondering all the while what she was doing. But when sight caught a blonde girl sitting on the roof at a laying  
>position with her feet up as if she didn't care, she actually smiled. She crawled up to the roof and made her way to Aphrodite.<p>

"Hey," She whispered breathlessly, wondering how Aphrodite even found out about this place. "How long have you been here?"

Aphrodite, without looking at Stevie Rae, hesitated and continued to shake her foot. "Since sunset."

Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow as she sat next to her. "Sunset?"

"After my bath, I came here to watch the sunset." She paused. "I'm human after all."

Stevie Rae looked away and nodded. Finally after a few seconds of silence, she sighed loudly and fell onto her back.

"How did you find me?"

She turned to watch Aphrodite's expressionless face. She was staring up at the sky with a dazed expression. "I followed your scent..."

Aphrodite turned to face her too with a disgusted look on her face. "That's so vampyre, bumpkin."

Stevie Rae laughed. She actually laughed. When her laughter subsided, it was silent again. But a small smile was on both their faces, a smaller one on Aphrodite's.

"Hey, Aphrodite."

"Yes?" The girl mumbled, looking at Stevie Rae with a bored look.

"I'm sorry."

Stevie Rae always apologized for any of her bad doings. But this time, with Aphrodite staring at her face so closely, it was almost 'hard'. She gulped and looked away, wishing that the night sky would hide her blush.

"U-Um..." Then a thought hit her. "What do you mean 'after my bath'? I saw you just now, didn't I?"

Aphrodite sighed and turned her face back up to the sky. Stevie Rae thanked Nyx silently. "Well, I didn't have enough time to escape the tunnels before... I got into a bit of trouble so when you totally dissed me I went alone..."

The curly haired blonde frowned. "Alone?"

Aphrodite, feeling the heat crawl to her cheeks at the other girl's concern, rolled her eyes. "It's okay, mum," She mumbled. "I'm fine."

Stevie Rae chuckled and they both stared up at the sky. "How did you find this place?"

"Uh," Aphrodite paused and darted her eyes. "Darius showed it to me a few days ago..."

Stevie Rae frowned. "Oh."

She didn't know why the blood in her veins hitched. She didn't know why her eyes narrowed and she didn't know why her fingers curled dangerously beside her. Her instincts were on a roll. And she needed to drink something. She licked her lips, closing her eyes to try and slow down her heartbeat. She suddenly smelled blood, and not just any blood. But Aphrodite's blood.

"You okay?"

Stevie Rae's eyes snapped open and she stared at Aphrodite. "Y-Yeah. Fine. Sorry." But she wasn't fine. She wasn't fine at all. She could hear a heartbeat. And it wasn't her heartbeat. It was Aphrodite's. And it was drawing her in like a starved mosquito on a diet. "Sorry..." She mumbled again, unable to look away from Aphrodite's neck.

Aphrodite hesitated, recognizing the hungry look on her face. "B-Bumpkin," She whispered nervously. "H-Hey bumpkin!" She gulped because instead of backing away, Stevie Rae only drew nearer.

She felt it. She needed it. She missed fresh human blood sooo much. And Aphrodite's scent made her humanity shut down completely. She began mumbling nonsense to keep from drooling. Her eyes were wide. And her bloodlust kicked through.

"Stevie Rae, don't." Aphrodite warned. But it was no use, Stevie Rae was so close to her neck already. And she couldn't pull away. If she agitated Stevie Rae, the red vampyre will attack her completely. "Please." The word slipped out of her mouth before Stevie Rae's breath hit her neck. She gasped. Stevie Rae got in close and placed a soft kiss on Aphrodite's neck where the joint connected with her shoulder and arm. Where the blood pumped fast against her veins. She stuck her tongue out and licked the spot. Aphrodite, unable to keep the pleasure from spreading, shuddered and moaned. It felt SO good.

The curly haired blonde's tongue flickered amongst her skin, savouring the taste of Aphrodite's soft skin. It was sensational. "S-Stevie R-"

She got cut off as Stevie Rae's fangs bit into her, breaking her skin easily and letting the blood flow easily into her mouth. She did all she could to keep her moan in but Aphrodite couldn't help it. It felt so damn good. Aphrodite's hand instantly made its way to Stevie Rae's shoulder, trying to either push her away gently or at least tell her to stop through body language. But the pleasure was clear to Aphrodite and so was the fact that she didn't want Stevie Rae to stop.

"Stevi- Ah- S-Shit, s-sto- ahh-" Aphrodite bit her lip and shut her eyes. Why does it feel so good? It felt better than the two times Stevie Rae had bit her before. She tried to push again, but ended up the alternative. Suddenly her back was on the cool steel roof and Stevie Rae's hands were on her stomach pushing her down. The girl's mouth was mercilessly draining Aphrodite while still managing to be gently soft.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes or hours, Stevie Rae pulled away. "Shit!" She spat. "I'm so sorry, Aphrodite! I-I didn't-"

"Do it again."

Stevie Rae paused and stared down at the other girl. Had she someone gone drunk? Stevie Rae's eyes were wide. "W-What?"

"I said. Bite me." Just like that, the other girl looked up at Stevie Rae with the most pleading eyes she had ever seen. She looked vulnerable and weak, yet she knew she wanted it. She wanted the sensational pleasure that only Stevie Rae can ever give her.

Stevie Rae turned her gaze to her neck and sniffed. Oh more blood. Suddenly her instincts kicked in again and her head automatically went to Aphrodite's neck, letting her tongue graze her skin once more. But this time, instead of going for the bite again, Stevie Rae let her tongue flint upwards. She pulled away when she reached Aphrodite's jaw and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She mumbled, a small smile playing on her red-stained lips.

Aphrodite didn't respond, and instead pulled her in for a massive hug. Stevie Rae didn't know what to make of it. Impulse? Intuition? Instincts? Instead of mulling it over, she merely let her arms snake around Aphrodite's waist to pull her closer. She nearly sighed when Aphrodite's body pressed up against her. She felt so warm... And so safe.

"Hey Stevie Rae..."

"Hm?"

"Please, I beg of you, don't tell anyone about this..." Her voice was so soft it barely came out as a whisper, but with the eerie silence around them Stevie Rae caught it all too clearly.

"I promise." Stevie Rae whispered back almost instantly. She needed Aphrodite to know how she felt. She needed her to know how much want was inside of her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh-"

"Don't give me that 'experiment' bullshit cause I know it's not," She said softly. "Why are you letting me do this?"

Aphrodite frowned. She had wanted so badly to have answered, cause my heart wants me to, and get it over with but her mind went straight into denial. "I... Um..." Her hands went to Stevie Rae's shoulders and she pushed her off gently. Once they were face to face (at a lip's distance) Aphrodite examined the girl that made her heart jump and her head spin. Finally she saw the true beauty of the girl in the cowboy jeans. And finally she saw her true feelings for the beautiful girl in the cowboy jeans. "Stevie Rae, I-"

The faint shouts of Zoey and Kramisha reminded the two where they were. For a minute, it felt as if they had escaped reality and merely snuck into some distant love planet. But they hadn't. Or at least, they were back. Aphrodite instantly pulled away, as if she was burned, and stood up rather abruptly. "Stupid hell." She mumbled as she dusted the dirt of her clothes and wiped her face. She stumbled her way to the ladder, leaving a very confused and numb Stevie Rae to watch.

Finally, she snapped out of it. "A-Aphrodite, wait!" She got up and did the same, dusting her shirt and jeans and wiping her face several times with her sleeve hem so that the blood wouldn't be too obvious, and stumbled to the ladder where Aphrodite was already half down. She climbed down too but was amazed at how fast Aphrodite managed to scamper away from the barn and the boulder and to the depot entrance. She was probably even faster than Stevie Rae. Said girl gaped at Aphrodite, wondering why she was in such a rush to leave when just a minute ago she was letting Stevie Rae draw kisses on her body.

Stevie Rae, too wrapped up with Aphrodite to realize the red thread that followed her, stomped to the boulder and back to the depot. The red thread shimmered and stopped, shivering ever so slightly before disappearing.

The white bull snorted. _Are you sure, the one who bears the power? She seems so human and so true. What if she takes the place of the vision being and begins to take action on those she has grew up with?  
><em>  
>Neferet smirked. "Trust me. She is as good as sold when it comes to the vision being."<p>

The white bull turned to her and narrowed its eyes. _And how do you know?  
><em>  
>"You are forgetting that I use to be the mentor of said vision being. And I have never seen either of them so 'in love'."<p>

_Very well then. I trust you with the truth._ The duo disappeared with a swivel of red and black threads.

...

Erin sighed loudly. She checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Half an hour more of torture. That is, unless Shaunee decides to stay even longer. Once again, Erin sighed. The boy beside her raised an eyebrow, his cocky smile plastered onto his tan face.

"You okay, Erica?"

Erin flinched. "My name's Erin."

He coughed awkwardly and blushed. "Sorry, Erin."

Shaunee was too busy flirting with the guy next to her to pay any attention to them. She had set up a double date for them with these two guys Marc and Jones. They're alright. But they're just not Erin's type. The worse thing is, Erin preferred Jones but Shaunee had to be the one to catch him before she did. So now she's stuck with obnoxious, annoying Marc. They were both built, and to put it bluntly, hot, but Marc was a more sportsguy while Jones do poetry and writing.

It didn't bother Erin that Jones kept droning on and on about Shakespeare, actually it indulged her. It did bother her, however, that Marc kept talking about sports and games and how great he is.

"Say Shaunee," Erin spoke, unable to keep the annoyance from her voice. "When are we leaving?"

Shaunee finally looked up at Erin, and her joyous expression turned to shock when she registered Erin's annoyed one. "Um. Well, I thought maybe we could go for karaoke since we're having such a great time and-"

"Forget I even asked." Erin mumbled as she got up. She walked to the door, ignoring Marc and Jones' confused looks and Shaunee's hurt one. She then heard someone excuse themself and make their way towards her, but figuring It was Shaunee, she ignored it. But it wasn't Shaunee. Two muscular yet smooth hands grabbed her arms from behind. She whirled around and couldn't help but blush when she realized the close distance of the two of them. Jones had caught up to her, and worry was plastered all over his cute face.

"J-Jones-"

"Was it something I did?"

Erin gaped. "Huh?"

"I mean," He hesitated. "Do you want to leave because of something I did?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. That was not true at all. If anything, it was the complete opposite. "N-No! You have nothing to do with it."

"Then... Why do you want to leave?"

"Um... I just... I'm just not really in the mood for a..." She paused. "Date right now."

Jones shrugged. "Yeah, I hear ya'." His grip loosened and he let go. "Sorry to suddenly attack you like that,"

'More like seduce.' Erin thought playfully.

"I just-" He laughed awkwardly. "Honestly, the only reason I agreed to this is because I wanted to meet you and to get to know you. I mean, it's not that I don't like Shaunee. I do, I really do. It's just, I um.. I kinda like you more." He was stuttering and blushing so much that Erin thought it was too cute to resist.

"Hey, stop stuttering." Erin said playfully, pressing up closer to him. "Its fine." He smiled and she couldn't stop herself. He was just so sincere. So much different than any guy she had ever met. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, savoring every sensational second of the passionate liplock. There was something there. A small spark that connected them. A little bulb that sprung from inside them. And Jones wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her in closer. That was when his tongue snaked in, and Erin obliged without hesitation.

The next thing they knew, they were in a way-too-serious-way-too-fast make out session and Erin knew she had to stop it before they both did something they'll regret. "W-Wait Jones, we're going too fast. I think we need a night off and-"

"-I know, I know." Jones mumbled awkwardly, getting off the park bench to fix his messy hair. "I just- Ah- Nevermind." He shrugged and smiled. "Once in love, always in love."

Erin laughed. "Where did you hear that?" She flinched when she realized how sarcastic her voice sounded, as if she didn't believe what Jones had said. "Uh. Not that it's not true... It is. It's just, very rare to hear something like that."

Jones gave her a lopsided grin. "1976 story from Shakespeare. It's a small one. Very minor. Sometimes you can't even find it anywhere. They had a play for it on 1999 in NY, the big apple. My dad brought me to it when I was just a boy." He paused and smiled. "Though it was rusty and not at all well thought up, it's still the clearest play in my head because of the pureness of the romance."

Erin smiled. "The pureness, huh?"

Jones nodded. "Forbidden love."

Erin coughed.

"Are you okay?" Jones asked worriedly.

Erin shook her head quickly, trying to erase her mind completely. When Jones had said those two small yet meaningful words, a certain airhead bitchy blonde entered her mind out of the blue. Like seriously, it just randomly popped into her mind. She didn't want to think about Venus. Considering, well goddess knows those two are scary together. But for some reason... Venus was like a penguin with the best musical vocals to Erin.

"It's nothing sorry. Look, I have to get back. But I'll call you."

Jones smiled. "But of course." He then dug his pocket and took out a pen. He flinched. "Um, do you mind if I write on your arm?"

Erin smiled. "No, go ahead." He smiled back then took her arm gently, almost as if he was caring for a lost kitten, then scribbled a few numbers onto her arm. He let go and smiled. "Thanks, Jones. I'll see you." She turned away but paused and turned back. "Sorry. If you see Shaunee, can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Jones smiled and nodded. "Sure, no problem." Erin sighed in relief. She wanted to kiss him goodbye but... She walked up to him and hugged him tightly, him hugging back. But Erin felt slightly awkward. It shouldn't have been awkward... Erin has hugged loads of guys before. She didn't feel any awkwardness. But that time, it was awkward. She even squirmed. She didn't like the feel of his muscular and big body against hers. Oh god, what is happening to her?

She let go and coughed. "Well, I'll see you, Jones."

"Yeah. You too, Erin. Call me, okay?"

Erin smiled. "Okie dokie." She felt stupid for saying that. But Jones chuckled softly, so it made her recoil. She turned and walked away. So much for a date. More like a date rape. Well, it was only a kiss or two. Shaunee was gonna have to understand how Erin stole her man. As far as she cared, she can have mister- oh shit, what was his name? Erin chuckled to herself, passing an elderly couple and ignoring their looks of confusion towards her suddenly laughing. She went back to the depot, ignoring the slight flutter of her chest at the thought of meeting Venus again.

"Erin!" The girl turned. Stevie Rae stared back at her. "Where were you?"

"Oh uh, double date with Shaunee. She found these two dudes and, yea..." Erin shrugged. She didn't want to tell anyone about Jones yet. They weren't even official... They weren't even friends. Her gaze turned and Aphrodite, Zoey and Kramisha entered her vision. "What's going on?"

"Zoey says she has an inkling to what Neferet is up to next." Stevie Rae mumbled, for some reason she was trying her best not to look at Zoey's direction. "Um, some sort of attack to the vamps."

Erin flinched. Neferet. The flood. The dam. Does Zoey know? Did Nyx tell her? "And exactly what is Neferet planning to do... ?" Erin muttered, her eyes never leaving Zoey.

Stevie Rae shrugged. "I don't know. That's why we're here." She turned her gaze to Zoey but then snapped her head back to Erin. "She's waiting for the others."

Erin, even though she was distracted by the flood and everything, noticed Stevie Rae's awkward gesture and raised an eyebrow. "Stevie Rae, are you okay? Did you and Zoey get into a fight or something?" She mumbled. Stevie Rae laughed humourlessly, almost as if it was strained, and shook her head shyly, dusting her cowboy jeans.

"No it's nothing like that." Stevie Rae sighed. "It's... complicating."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it," She mumbled under her breath.

"Erin!" Zoey exclaimed, turning around to face her. "Good, you're here. Where's Shaunee?" When Erin shrugged, she sighed. "Okay then, um, I can't wait. I gotta tell you guys the plan. Follow me," She turned to walk into the tunnels. "Or we can just do it here."

Kramisha smirked. "Miss top vamp has gona' softie. What's an inkling anyways?" She raised an eyebrow at Aphrodite, who crossed her arms and avoided looking at Stevie Rae as well.

"Um. Like a hunch." Aphrodite said. Kramisha continued to look confused. Aphrodite sighed. "Zoey knows a little inside on what Nefefreak's about to do. Easy enough?"

Kramisha scoffed. "Yeah, I'm not stupid you know."

"Shocker." Aphrodite whispered, earning a glare from Kramisha.

Zoey sighed and shook her head. "Guys, this is serious. I have an inkling that Neferet is gonna start a war. Some kind of disastrous event that'll wipe away all of vampyre kind. I'm just afraid of what it really is-"

"-which is using a puppy to blow everyone's faces off." Everyone turned to the tunnels, where, you guessed it, Venus emerged with her usual smirk on her ever-so-hot face. "Now, what's this about? I was informed that there's a little lesbo make out session here." Erin, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite all stiffened at this. "So, what is it?"

Zoey sighed. "Neferet. War. What she really wants to do to us."

Venus raised an eyebrow and turned to Erin, sending an expression message. Clearly hers was saying, 'Oh look. It's your post, dumbass.' Erin hesitated and turned away. She was still unsure whether or not she could tell. What if it wasn't the right time? She wanted it to come from Nyx. Right at that moment, someone pushed her shoulder and turned her around. She nearly blushed when she realized it was Venus. Nearly. "Dumbass, you gonna tell them?"

Erin flinched. "I don't know if I should." She sighed. "Fuckin' flood."

Venus coincidentally took her hand (the one with Jones' number) and squeezed it, sending a very obvious blush to Erin's pale face. "Look, I'm sure Nyx told it to you for a reason. Try to look inside of you, what do you feel? Use your gut. Your instincts." And Erin did exactly that. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Venus stared at Erin curiously. She stared at her neck as it moved whenever Erin would breathe in and out. She stared at Erin's cute face as it wrinkled whenever she would tense up. She stared at Erin's kissable and soft lips. She stared at Erin's long, silky blonde hair. She stared down at Erin and hers intertwined hands. What was this weird, intense feeling? Why did she even have it? This was Erin. Something caught her gaze. Her eyes flickered to the black numbers on her hand and a fury of a feeling emerged from her chest. "Dumbass, who's number is this?"

"Don't call me dumbass!" Erin snapped, opening her eyes to glare at Venus.

Venus shrugged and smirked. "It's become a habit."

"No, don't make It a habit!" Erin hesitated and pulled her hand away, much to Venus's disappointment, and she turned to Zoey. "Zoey! I need to tell you something." Her face was scrunched up in uncertainty, but her eyes stared at Zoey with a hard determination.

"What is it?" Zoey walked to her with an eyebrow raised. She tilted her head, crossed her arms and waited. Erin looked terribly uncomfortable. Zoey wondered why she was so squirmy. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Erin was feeling sick. But she couldn't show it. She had to trust in her gut, which was pushing her to confess. "Um- I don't know why- I mean, its complicating- Nyx, uh, she came to me and- I was just sleeping when- Well, I wasn't really sleeping. Relaxing maybe. It was- um, a dream or something and-"

"Holy shit!" Venus snapped. "Nyx told her that Neferet had teamed up with the white bull and now they're planning to drown us all with a flood!" She crossed her arms in annoyance and avoided looking into Erin's disbelieving eyes. "Happy?"

Zoey stared and blinked. She turned to Erin. "Is it true?"

Erin nodded. "Y-Yeah. I just... I was afraid that I wasn't supposed to tell but Nyx-" She paused to take a deep breath, her hand instantly flew to Venus's one, using her back as a shield so no one would see their intertwined fingers. Venus looked down at their hands and blushed, her heart fluttering harshly. "Nyx told me it's the right time." Erin nodded slowly as Zoey processed it. "Zoey, we have the create a dam with our affinity. Water, fire, air, earth and spirit."

Zoey could only nod. "Oh... Wow, Erin."

Said girl nodded. "I know right."

Aphrodite joined them and scowled at Venus, who snarled right back. "What's this little party?"

Venus rolled her eyes. Still as bitchy as ever. "Erin got contacted by Nyx and was told instructions to save your skinny little ass."

Aphrodite scoffed loudly and turned to Erin. "Is that so?" Erin glared at her but nodded. "Hah. Good for you, nerd." She turned to leave but paused halfway. "Oh yeah. By the way Venus, nice job sticking up for Erin. I'm sure she loves it very much." She smirked and walked away, flipping her hair as she did.

Venus's hand (the one with Erin's) instantly pulled away. She knew that Aphrodite didn't see their intertwine hands, but she was damn cautious. And she was in pure denial. She scowled and walked away. "Screw you, bitch!" She screamed, stomping off in rage. Erin stared at her nervously, rubbing her hand. She felt a stab of hurt. Zoey sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Those two..." She blinked. "Anyways, thanks for telling me, Erin. They'll be a meeting tonight at my room. So make sure you be there. Oh and if you see Shaunee and Damien, please tell them too." Zoey smiled when Erin nodded awkwardly. "Don't look so blur." Zoey then hugged Erin gently and left to find Stark.

Erin sighed. "I'm trying not to be." She mumbled and went off.

**...**

**Wolf eyes- Sorry it took so long to update :p But YAY you're still on the story! :D Exactly love needs fights or it'll be boring ;)**

**Zelda's Hero- Than you once again :D Yes I have not noticed that until you mentioned it and I was totally like, "Wait where's the two dynamic idiots in this? :o" Don't worry. More Erin/Venus will be sure to come!**

**PinkPoodle543- Of course :D**

**Yo (:**

**Yes, I am aware that it's been a while since I've last updated this. :p But I HAVE been working on this on my phone, guys. Trust me. I've just been busy with my other stories and my other hobbies that I haven't really got the time to continue this. Plus, a major writer's block. I did not know how to get to this point. \:**

**But I did. So Yay! :D **

**Speaking of this point, I've decided to add a male into the picture just to add the jealousy. Yes, Erin and Shaunee's boyfriends, Cole and TJ Hawkins, ain't in it cause then I have to do a primary scan on their personality, I have to look em' up and it's all very complicating. I decided to make it complex and to just add some random character in. Don't worry, he won't be in it much. Just a second man to the first as an addition. **

**That's basically it so far. (: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am working on the next Chappy now so hopefully I'll have it in by the end of this month or sooner! **

**Once again, I enjoy your reviews so much so PLEASE keep on reviewing! 3 LOVE YOU ALL THAT READ AND FAV AND REVIEW. You guys are my inspiration –sniff sniff-**

**-Kyle**


	7. Comforting Thoughts

Stevie Rae walked through the tunnels, a large question mark on her forehead. Zoey had told them that they had to meet up that night at her room and dismissed them. She looked worried. Afraid, even. But Stevie Rae knew for a fact that Erin knew something. She had overheard their conversation, and she made her way to Erin to find out more. She needed information. She needed to take her mind off ultra bitch. And ultra bitch's blood.

Stevie Rae licked her lips. She could still taste the lingering, sweet blood on her lips. It was amazing. But the blood-sucking wasn't strong enough to create another imprint. Stevie Rae was still imprinted to Rephaim. Speaking of said birdboy, Stevie Rae wondered what he was doing at that moment. She side stepped and made a turn to Rephaim's room. She still loved him... She thinks.

"Rephaim?"

Her fingers curled around the red rag and pulled it to one side, allowing her to see inside of the room. But it was empty. No boy. No Rephaim.

"Huh?" Stevie Rae sighed in frustration. "Why is everything so messed up?"

She let go of the rag and turned around. A loud and rather ear-piercing scream left her mouth, and her hands instantly flew up to cover her mouth. The figure in front of her glared at her. "What the fuck?"

"Holy shit, Aphrodite! I thought you were a ghost!" Stevie Rae gasped over her hands.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Figures. You're one of the most powerful vampyres on Earth and you worried about me being a ghost." She rolled her eyes again and brushed past Stevie Rae, but the girl grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Don't act like nothing happened."

Aphrodite, annoyed, turned around, snatched her arm back and glared back. "I'm not acting. Nothing did happen."

"Running away from something is no use. It'll catch up to you and nip you in the butt."

"I think you're talking about karma, dork."

Stevie Rae growled. "Well, from your action history I think karma owes you a lot of butt-nipping."

Aphrodite growled back and pushed the okie by the shoulders harshly. "Quit indirectly insulting me! God, bumpkin, you're like a fucking ping pong ball you keep bouncing back!"

"I'm only trying to save you from living a lie. Darius is a lie and you know it!"

"Fuck! Rephaim is a lie too and YOU know it."

"Maybe I do. So what?" By then, Stevie Rae had already gather up the nerve to push Aphrodite back. Aphrodite stumbled and backed up a few steps.

"Screw you! You and your perfect little life! Your boyfriend got approved by Nyx! You're a tough, vampyre LEADER. And everyone fucking loves you! What more can you ask for? You don't want me and we all know that!" Aphrodite pushed her back again and got all up in her face.

Stevie Rae tried her hardest to look intimidating, but Aphrodite's intense gaze had her melting. "Y-You... M-My life is not perfect! I love something- someone that won't admit she loves me back!"

"Well, screw it, Stevie Rae." Aphrodite mumbled, distracted by Stevie Rae's innocently bright eyes. "You're like.. A fucking angel with your damn innocence!"

Stevie Rae pulled Aphrodite closer and breathed in her beautiful smell. "I'm your angel." And just like that, she leaned up and connected their lips. They were like an addictive drug to each other. They couldn't get enough. They needed more. They needed each other. They didn't know how the kiss even started. Once their lips were together, all they could think about was wanting more and more. Doubt they even know who they are. Yet, they didn't realize the overlooking shadow by the corner of the tunnel watching them closely.

The figure's jaw dropped and stared on. Holy shit, what a scene. Anyone else would kill for some footage like this. Anyone else would kill for a chance to tease Aphrodite with her new found lesbianism. Anyone else that wasn't Venus. Venus knew and Venus refused. She knew how it felt like to be attracted to the same sex and having to keep the whole thing a secret. Plus, she knew the feeling of love. She felt it once before. But that didn't work out well. Now she had a chance to make it right with Erin. Anyone who knew Venus wouldn't believe this, but her motto is Love has no gender. Love has no age. Love has no religion. Love has no difference.

Venus did believe in all kinds of love. And her love towards Erin was undeniable. She would never risk so much for a mere crush. Never. This was something new to her. And she needed to try it out. Question is, is Erin willing to do the same. Venus tip-toed away from the scene and back to the public tunnels. Venus turned her gaze from left to right. No one.

"Hey you!" Right on cue.

"I have a name you know." Venus remarked playfully as Shaunee trotted to her side.

Shaunee rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah but I'd rather not droll it out. But whatever, have you seen my twin?"

Venus raised an eyebrow. "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Huh... Why are YOU looking for Erin?" Shaunee asked cautiously.

"Um," Venus fidgeted. "I need to ask her something... about... Erik."

Shaunee looked taken aback. "Erik? Is Erin close to Erik?"

Venus shrugged. "Probably. I've seen them hanging a lot these days." The shocked expression on Shaunee's face proved that she took the bait, much to Venus's relief. "Maybe, I don't know, they're even having a secret relationship." A tint of jealousy tainted her voice. But it wasn't cause of Erik, it was cause of Erin.

"Oh god, seriously? That would explain Marc!" Shaunee breathed out.

"Who?"

"No one." Shaunee sighed loudly and pushed past Venus. "If you see her, please tell her that I need to talk to her ASAP."

Venus rolled her eyes. "I'm not your bloody messenger." Unfortunately, Shaunee had already disappeared into her room. Venus growled and turned, making her way to her own room. She wanted nothing but to enjoy the rest of her night with her earphones plugged deeply into her ears and her face buried in a teen magazine. She was, after all, still a teenager. A vampyre teenager at that.

And she did just that. She trotted up to her room, locked the door (yes her room has one) and buried her face in a teen magazine with loud, upbeat music blasting out of the earphones. "Woah. Lindsey Lohan's in rehab AGAIN? That girl's got more lives than a lucky black cat." Venus giggled to herself childishly when a knock sounded. She didn't hear the knock at first, considering the music was so loud. But when the song ended to change to another, she caught the sound.

Annoyed at having to get up, she took her earphones off and stomped up to the door. Figuring it was just Zoey or Stark or someone, she unlocked the door and kept the annoyed expression when she opened the door. But the girl standing by the doorway caught her by surprise. "Erin?"

The girl shifted awkwardly. "Hey... Um... Sorry for suddenly intruding like this. It's really not my style but..." She shrugged, trying to avoid Venus's gaze. "I, um, I want to... Can I- um... You're... kinda like the closest person I know right now. Because with all the flood and dam thing, it's hectic out here. I was wondering, um, if you don't mind... Maybe I can join you with whatever you were doing?" Then Erin turned a bright red. "I don't mean it in the negative way!"

Venus nearly giggled. Nearly. But she kept the expression on her face as she examined the girl carefully. She wanted to let her in... Even though they probably brooded secret feelings for each other, Erin was somewhat like a good friend to her. Furthermore, Venus was feeling lonely. "You come in. You shut up. Got it?"

Erin blinked. Then blinked again. A small smile spread across her face and she nodded enthusiastically. Venus stood aside and Erin made her way into Venus's creepily well-decorated room. There were posters, trophies, photos, shells, bigger shells, accessories everywhere! It was like a mini store! Erin eyed everywhere wearily but even so, she envied the fact that Venus was still like a typical teenager... Besides the fangs, the memories and the bloodlust. Oh, and the fact that Nefefreak wants to kill them all.

"I like your room."

Venus snorted and hopped onto the bed, picking up the earphones and grabbing the teen magazine. Erin shuffled about nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So... What song are you listening to?"

Venus took a moment before looking up at Erin from her magazine and raising an eyebrow. "It's a pretty old band. Gym Class Heroes, heard of them?"

Erin smiled brightly. "Oh, I totally know them! I used to listen to them in my room all the time before!"

Venus actually brightened up. She took off one earphone and smiled. "Really?"

Erin nodded. "Hell yeah. Shaunee didn't really like the band so I kind of quit them for a while." She paused and smiled. "Did anything new come out?"

Venus smirked and handed an earphone to Erin. "Check it out. It's featuring Adam Levine. It's my all-time personal favorite!" Erin took it out of the other girl's hand and plugged it into her ear, her face dreamily listening to the song playing.

"Oh nice!"

Venus laughed. "I know right!"

Then Erin grabbed a teen magazine from the pile beside Venus and gaped at the cover. "No way! Brenda Song is pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Trace Cyrus. Hannah Montana's punk-ass brother." Venus said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Erin laughed. "Holy shit! I never even knew Miley HAD a brother!"

Venus shrugged. "Check the front page and find out the utmost scandalous gossip ever!"

Erin smiled and flipped the cover page, still bopping her head to the song playing out the earphone. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at the page with her jaw hanging. "Oh my dear baby Jesus, is that true?"

Venus smirked and looked up at Erin. "Apparently so."

"I didn't even know someone could PUT that there!"

Venus smiled. Erin could actually be someone that Venus could hang out with in times of trouble. Venus always wanted someone like that. Someone that would not only want to have sex in bed all day but to cuddle and to talk and to be 'just friends' once in a while. Venus would deny it whatever chance she got, but inside she's a real softie. Venus knew that she liked Erin. It was useless to deny it. Then again, she was a psychopathic bitch. And she flaunted around with her reputation. Dating Erin would ruin her rep forever. But what's a little rep against the heart itself? The odds are low...

* * *

><p>"Stark?"<p>

Zoey entered the archer boy's room and sighed. It was Night, yet Stark laid peacefully on his bed sleeping like an angel. She couldn't help but smile a little. That boy sure can nap. But even so, he was terribly injured.

Zoey made her way to Stark's bed, sneaking a peek at the door. She then sat on the edge, let her body fall and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. What with the whole Neferet deal and the fact that Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Venus and Erin were all acting strangely distant. She wondered if they were in a coven or something. Nah. Impossible.

She sighed loudly and upon that, Stark stirred in his sleep.

"Mmm. Zoey?"

Zoey got up quickly, staring at Stark in surprise and guilt. "O-Oh! Sorry I woke you. I was just-"

"Nah, you didn't wake me." Stark mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Actually, I'm glad that you're here... Saves me the trouble of actually looking for you." He muttered sleepily. He then smiled and and rubbed his eyes harshly.

"What's up?" Zoey asked. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing... big. Just," He paused and coughed. "I think you need to talk to Aphrodite."

"Aphro... dite?" Zoey raised an eyebrow. Since when did Stark ever mention her to begin with besides the times he threatened her or insulted her. Or you know, referred to her.

"Yeah. I mean. Something's going on with her and..." He shifted uncomfortably. "My dream would say otherwise."

"Dream?" The surprises just keep coming, huh? What next? A minotaur comes and smashes its horns up her ass? Hah... Ew.

Stark shook his head, as if he was trying to shake himself awake. "Yeah, I-" He paused and stretched abruptly, his muscles flexing obviously. Zoey stared, almost trance-like, and blushed rather obviously. "Hold on. Gimme a minute." He got up and dashed to the bathroom.

Zoey waited patiently, smiling to herself. Stark is hers. She loves him... For now, even through everything going on, a bubble of happiness infiltrated her chest, fluttering abnormally. When she was with Stark, she felt as if she could rule the world. He was there to protect her. Through thick and thin. The scary thing is, does he think the same way? She shook the thought away. Of course he does... Zoey then got reminded of Kalona. How he called her Aya. How he had practically stolen her soul from her body and sent her to the underworld by destroying the one thing she was unfinished with.

"Heath..." The name slipped off her tongue dryly. The name itself tasted sweet. She $missed him. She never thought that she'd miss him this much...

Right at that moment, Stark exited the bathroom looking fresh and as handsome as ever. His hair was wet and he walked, shirtless, into them room from the bathroom. He turned to Zoey, an eyebrow raised. She looked pitifully helpless sitting at the edge, her eyes wide and her lips trembling. "Hey, you alright?" Instantly, he raced up to her. "Is something wrong?"

Zoey snapped back to reality, her eyes gleaming regretfully, and stared into his eyes, searching for a soul. She smiled. A small one, but at least it wasn't forced. "Stark." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly pulling him in for a strict and tightembrace, as if his body was her lifeline. "I'm so glad you're here."

Stark blushed (it doubled when he realized she was hugging him when he was shirtless) but nonetheless, hugged her back, his large, buff arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He breathed her in, practically sucking in her soul, and sighed loudly. "What's wrong, love?" He whispered into her ear gently.

Zoey shivered and remained silent. Little did he know, she was picturing Heath.

"It's nothing."

She pulled away and faced the other side, her back to Stark. 'Don't lose control, Zoey. Calm down. You're alright.' Taking deep breathes, she shook herself back to reality. "Uhh, anyway," Turning, she blushed when she finally noticed Stark... Who was shirtless and looking as hot as hell itself.

"Wow."

Stark laughed and ruffled his wet hair, spraying the droplets of water onto his body. "That's the only thing you can say? Wow?"

"It's a compliment."

Zoey smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A soft, passionate peck on the lips. She pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed, leaning on her hands as they were placed firmly on the bed. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Stark blinked and stared, suddenly alert. "Oh yeah!" He sat down next to her, scratching the back of his head shortly. "I had this weird psychotic dream about Aphrodite and Stevie Rae. Venus and Erin were in it too." His face grim, he flinched. "You... You were there too."

Zoey stared at him hard, trying to unpiece the puzzle slowly. "Okay... What was it about?"

"Zoey," Stark started, flinching. "We have trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my dear friends! <strong>

**Now before you kill me for not updating for months and months now, I DID post up a chappy in explanation of my absence (:**

**Alright, alright, that's no excuse. You can hang me up and poke me with pitchforks now. –sighs-**

**But just so y'all know, I still got about 3 more Chapters waiting to be uploaded! Because I rock. LOL. I'll see what I can do, alright? (: I love you guys! I keep writing cause of y'all! Thanks!**

**Zelda's Hero – My apologies but more bumps are going to come up down this road. Much, more bumps. You're going to hate the denial xD But I assure you, all is going to end well… (: Hopefully. Teehee~ Thanks for sticking around!**

**Wolf eyes- Gasp. I am so sorry I didn't update. I did now though! So that's a win! :D Will you forgive me? I promise I won't not update for more than a Month now. Yeaaaah. Hehe. Thanks for sticking with this story! (:**

**Reader- Oh my. I don't do good with kisses. Hahaha. (: Thanks! Yeah, the stories I read in fanfiction, well, they started off as a pair already and that kinda threw me off. I had to make this real. Thanks again (:**

**Rainea91****- D'awww. Haha, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! (: Sorry for the terribly late update, by the way. I didn't expect the pause to be this long. I'll keep updating, however!**

**Aznphoenix95****- HAH. Good to know it's decent! :D And I will, promise (:**

**KittyLikesToPlay- Thank you! I like your username! ;D**

**So thanks again, guys/ I'll keep updating. Promise. **

**-Kyle.**


	8. Fallouts

Aphrodite laid on the soft but ruffled up and messy bed. Her eyes were shut tight and wrinkles lined her forehead. Her lips were poised downwards in a very uncomfortable frown while her hands were shaped to fists on top of her body. She gritted her teeth together. That was the second time. The second bloody time that she uncontrollably had AMAZING sex with Stevie Rae.

What? It was amazing.

"Fuck." Aphrodite whispered. Her voice was pitched up high. Too high for comfort, she'd say if she wasn't so damn embarrassed.

Her cheeks were rosy red, and not from the cold, while her knuckles were already turning white from the tightness of her fists. She could hear the other girl's small, quiet breathing beside her. She knew that Stevie Rae was awake. But what bothered her was the fact that she wasn't as panicked as her. Actually, if anything, she was damn relaxed, as if she had just taken a stroll in the park or something. You'd think otherwise considering... Well, she did drink from Aphrodite again.

"Holy shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit," Aphrodite shook her head softly, her eyes still shut tight. Her insides were brewing a storm.

She was in Stevie Rae's bed. Naked. For the second time. She had sex with Stevie Rae. For the second time. She was freaking out like a bloody psycho cause she just slept with Zoey's bff. For the second. Bloody. Time.

Stevie Rae finally made a sound other than breathing. She coughed.

Finally, Aphrodite snapped.

"Why the fuck are you not fucking freaking out? We fucking slept together and you're acting as if you do it all the time! Wait..." Aphrodite finally opened her eyes. It took a while for her to adjust to the dim room. But once she did, she turned her head and stared at Stevie Rae incredulously. "Do you?"

Stevie Rae looked calm, a little disgusted, but calm. She rolled her eyes and kept them stuck to the ceiling. "No, dummy. I just," She paused, probably looking for the right word. "I just... I don't know." She turned her head, staring Aphrodite right into her piercing, blue eyes. "I don't know about you but I actually enjoyed that..."

There was a pause. Aphrodite stared, wide-eyed, shocked, maybe a little disturbed but most of all, afraid. She opened her mouth to say something, but Stevie Rae cut her off.

"I mean, of course, your biting and kicking made it a little hard to fully experience the pleasure."

Aphrodite gasped and slapped Stevie Rae's hand. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "I don't bite. YOU were the one who bit. Twice. Hard too."

Stevie Rae smiled and giggled. For a minute, Aphrodite's heart leapt. "Yeah, sorry for that. I was just-"

"No, don't apologize." Aphrodite mumbled shyly through gritted teeth. "You'll make it a ton more awkward." She looked away, a blush coloring her pale face. Why? Why did she feel this way? "You..-"  
><strong><br>**"-You enjoyed it?"

Stevie Rae blinked at the sudden question. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, she'd be surprised. But honestly, she did enjoy it. She enjoyed it to the best possible outcome. It was so good, better than how she would feel with Rephaim, and much, much better comparing to Dallas. She wanted to tell Aphrodite exactly how she felt about it. How she would rather die than spend another day lying to everyone about her feelings... Well... Die again. Or something.

But... She couldn't.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

There was a sullen and thick silence that stretched for about four minutes. Aphrodite did no movement, no words. Stevie Rae couldn't even hear her breathing. She started panicking.

"U-Uhh. Aphrodite?"

The latter shifted in her position, almost shyly. Slowly, she turned so that the front of her body faced Stevie Rae. She then edged closer, grabbed her arm and wrapped her own arms around it, hugging it tightly and not letting go. "S-Shut up."

Stevie Rae smiled broadly, blushing and trying to shake the feeling of flutter in her chest off. It was a cute, sensible, feminine and fluffy feeling. As if there was a little fluffy cloud in her chest. She liked the feeling. She could FEEL. Feel again. Feel for someone.

Feel for Aphrodite.

"And... Thanks."

Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Aphrodite was silent again. Finally, she raised one hand and pointed to Stevie Rae's head, tapping it lightly. "I can read your thoughts, bumpkin. We're imprinted."

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. "We are?" A part of her danced happily but the other worried for Rephaim. What would he say if he found out? Disaster. He gave up everything for her... And now... Now she betrayed him. Oh bullshit. Then she realized something else, and she blushed even more than before. "You heard that?"

Aphrodite smiled self-consciously and hugged the arm even more tighter. "Yeah... I-I want you to know that..." Aphrodite let go (Stevie Rae panicked all of a sudden) but then she got up using her hands, she tucked a stray strand of blonde lock behind her ear and smiled down at Stevie Rae.

"I... I feel the same way for you."

She then leaned down and just like in fairytales, kissed Stevie Rae softly but affectionately on the lips.

Three rooms away, Venus and Erin were having their own little fairytale.

"Oh! There's David Guetta!"

Erin pointed to a photo of a famous singer with a hat on singing his heart out on a stage. She grinned.

"Nah." Venus said quickly, flipping a page. "Not my type."

She didn't know how they suddenly got to a game where they name every hot celebrity they spot from the magazines. It was fun though, to say the least. Especially... Especially with Erin.

Erin frowned. "How can he 'not be your type'? He's universal."

Venus laughed out loud, shaking her head harshly. She didn't know why that made her laugh. Maybe it was just because it's Erin. "Universal? Wow. I understand if you're talking about Zac Efron but Guetta is a little much."

"Yeah, much." Erin mused. "Much too hot!"

Venus laughed again, leaning against the headboard for support. "Geez, Erin. You're so weird."

"I'm weird for Guetta." Erin winked and flipped the page, smiling widely.

Venus ignored the heat suddenly creeping up to her cheeks. She looked down onto the magazine. 'Damnit, Venus. Stop. You never had this feeling for anyone before. Why start now? Whyyy?' She shook her head and flipped again and again, the magazine almost coming to an end. She felt eyes on her, burning into her skull, but she paid no mind as she then stopped and gasped.

Erin turned quickly, eyes wide. "What? What?"

Venus's eyes flashed seductively, but she refused to let Erin see who her hottie was. Instead, she marked the page and brought it to her chest, sticking her tongue out. "Too bad."

The gesture itself shocked Venus. She felt as if she was teasingly-flirting with Erin, which was so unlike her in so many ways. She hid the blush with a seductive look, keeping the magazine close to her chest.

'Come on. Take it from me.'

"Heyyyy," Erin whined, crawling up to her. "That's not fair. Lemme see!"

Venus still refused (though she found the action completely and utterly adorable), shaking her head and pointing her tongue out, once again. "Nuh-uh."

"Lemme see!" Erin edged closer. Because of the stacks of magazines in front of her, she slipped, falling merely inches away from Venus's shocked and red face. Venus held her breath, not wanting to breathe in case she accidentally edged closer. She wanted Erin... She knew she did. If she had thought otherwise, it'd be a lie out of this world. Now if it's 'like like' or just curiosity, well, that's another question. But...

"Oh." Erin paused, her eyes wide and her own face imitating Venus' red one. "Shit."

Venus instantly leaned up and the two shared a liplock, breathing harshly and kissing deeply. She didn't want it, yet she wanted it so bad. It didn't make sense to her at all. Her head was clouded with the scent of Erin's sweet perfume. Erin's hand snaked up to Venus's face, stroking her cheek before edging to her hair. The two suddenly had tongue sticking up their throats. It was sudden, but the two of them couldn't have asked for any more. Venus loved the taste of Erin's strawberry lips, it was a vast change of pace compared to kissing Erik or some other guy. It was also good. Erin was an experienced kisser, as Venus expected, and her tongue slid easily inside the other's mouth.

Yup, this is definitely 'like like'.

Erin's hand, suddenly, left her head for the magazine behind her. She grabbed it, snatched it out of her hand and pulled away, smirking mischievously. "Skill, bitch." She winked playfully.

Venus was mind-boggled, confused even. She laughed awkwardly, looking away. Did the kiss even mean anything to Erin?

Erin excitedly flipped the page, anxious to know who Venus was drooling over. Surprisingly, the person on the page wasn't male. She was hot, that's for sure. But wow. Venus has a celebrity crush on a girl? Their game sure came in handy for scandals.

"You..."

"She's hot!" Venus sputtered, suddenly at lost for words.

Erin smiled. "She is, isn't she?" Laughing, she raised the book and turned it so that the page faced her. "Nina Dobrev? Huh. I knew you had a thing for vampyres." She winked, making Venus flinch.

Erin then flipped herself so that she was laying on the bed, and she read the magazine excitedly, flipping from page to page. Venus stared, awkward and astounded. She didn't want to bring it up... What if Erin thought she harbored feelings for her? That'd be too obvious and just... too much. Venus herself wasn't admitting it, she couldn't admit it to Erin. So instead of pressing further, she turned away, grabbed a magazine and buried her red face in it.

The few minutes were silent, almost unbearably eerie, when finally, Erin spoke up.

"Venus?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before? ... Besides... me?"

* * *

><p>'Oh my god.' Erin thought, smiling widely. "Oh! There's David Guetta!" She flinched. Did she sound too excited? She loved David Guetta. He was just so... ghetto. But that didn't mean that she wanted others to tease her about it. She looked up shyly to watch Venus' expression turn to one of boredom.<p>

"Nah." She mumbled. "Not my type."

Erin growled inwardly. She couldn't help but frown. "How can he 'not be your type'? He's universal."

Venus then burst out laughing, her head bopping from laughter. Erin stared, trance-like, at her. Did her laugh sound cuter than usual? "Universal? Wow. I understand if you're talking about Zac Efron but Guetta is a little much."

"Yeah, much." Erin mumbled, covering her blush with a rush of words. "Much too hot!"

Venus laughed again. There it is again! That feeling in her tummy that made her adore that damn laugh. "Geez, Erin. You're so weird."

Somehow, though she hated it SO bad, the laugh placed a weird and goofy smile on her face. "I'm weird for Guetta."

'And you.'

She ignored the little whisper in her head and winked, trying her best to concentrate on the magazine in her hands.

Erin was trying her best to concentrate, to stare at the hot guy on the page. But her mind and her heart kept urging her to look at Venus. She just wanted a glimpse! No. No, no, no. A glimpse will lead to much  
>more. But nonetheless, she was killing herself arguing. Her eyes flashed up quickly, staring at the beautiful girl in front of her. Venus...<p>

It was amazing how she would bite her lip at times when she was interested, flash a smile as if the guy on the page was really looking at her and roll her eyes at all the scandalous captions they'd type in. It was all so different then what Erin would usually be attracted to. Muscles. Looks. Charms. Intelligence. Sincerity. Kindness. MALE. It was all so much to grasp in just short two days.

Suddenly though, she gasped loudly, a blush coloring her face abruptly.

Erin, her eyes wide now, turned her head up and stared. "What? What?"

Venus's eyes flashed. Something seductive was at work as she shook her head, marked the page and practically stuck it to her chest. Her tongue sticking out, she murmured, "Too bad."

"Heyyyy," Erin whined, crawling up to her. Her blush wasn't so noticeable, thankfully. "That's not fair. Lemme see!"

Venus still refused, her shy yet seductive smile drew Erin in like a mosquito. She edged closer with every second. "Nuh-uh."

"Lemme see!" Erin was too damn distracted to notice the stack of magazines in front of her. Her hand landed on one and she slipped, falling only a few inches on top of Venus. Their faces were so close that Erin could smell her scented lip-bum. What flavor was that? She wanted to find out...

"Oh." What more could she say? She was absolutely dumbfounded. "Shit."

Venus suddenly leaned up and mashed her lips against Erin's. Erin could finally taste those lovely, cherry-red lips. Hnn. Peach. It tasted peachy. And Erin loved it. Their tongues roamed each other's mouth. Damn, she can kiss. Erin's hand automatically flew up to her cheek, stroking it affectionately. Suddenly, a thought hit her,

'What if she's using you?'

All of a sudden, everything was different. The kiss was still magnificent, it made Erin's head spin, but she was able to have enough control to pull away. She moved her fingers skillfully and snatched the book from Venus, pulling away instantly after that with a forced smirk.

Well shit, now she missed her kiss.

"Skill, bitch." She muttered, winking. Inside, she felt terrible. Venus actually looked... hurt.

If Venus was disappointed, she sure masked it well. She laughed and looked away, as if the whole thing hadn't meant anything.

Erin ignored the stab of regret in her chest and forced a smile, flipping the page terribly fast. She seemed excited but in truth, she was merely very frustrated. Finally though, she caught Venus' wonder celebrity.

"You..."

"She's hot!" Venus sputtered all of a sudden, looking flustered.

Erin smiled. So cute. "She is, isn't she?" She laughed and raised the book, turning it so that the picture faced her. "Nina Dobrev? Huh. I knew you had a thing for vampyres." She winked, trying to look natural, she nearly missed Venus' oblivious twitch however. Nearly.

Erin then flipped herself so that she was laying on the bed, and she read the magazine with Nina in it, looking excited but inside, she was frustratingly killing ogres. She wanted to sigh, to frown. But that'd mean she was accepting defeat. After a minute or so, she heard Venus grab a magazine from beside her and her eyes looked off from the magazine. Erin stared at the floor, embarrassed.

'That was a stupid move, Erin. You kissed her... Shit. Now you have to apologize.'

Erin wanted to debate with herself, she wanted to state that Venus was the one who leaned in. It didn't matter though. She'd still feel guilty. She had to speak up.

"Venus?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before? ... Besides... me?"

Well that question came out of nowhere...

Venus flinched visibly, her eye literally twitched, but she made no move to respond. She stayed rooted to her spot, her eyes traced on the magazine in her hands. But Erin turned her gaze, and she caught Venus' lip trembling lightly.

"Hey.." She wanted to go over. To comfort her. To apologize. She flipped again, this time her tummy faced the bed. She tried to get up, but Venus' hoarse voice stopped her.

"You were the first."

Venus sighed loudly and brought the magazine down to her lap, her eyes betraying her confidence. "Let's get one thing straight. I am no lesbo shit, alright? I'm not 'in love with girls' and I don't 'check them out'. I like guys. Guys like Erik. Guys like Stark. Guys UN-like you."

It came out harsher than she thought. Venus didn't want anything to do with Erin. Sure, she may feel a slight curiosity to explore her sexuality, but if Erin starts caring for her... Then... Then bad things will happen. Bad things that shouldn't happen. And no, she doesn't mean sex.

Erin looked, as believable as you please, as astounded and speechless. She opened her mouth after a minute, but closed it. Then she looked away, flushed.

"I- uhh. Wow... Okay..."

Humiliated and rather dejected, she got up slowly from the bed, her feet numb for no reason. As she got up, she ignored the slight tremble on her lip and the stab in her chest. She brought her hands up and tied her hair into a ponytail, staring at the floor with regret. She knew it... She knew that Venus would never accept the feelings. The feelings of Erin's slow progress with her. It was scary. But she couldn't think of anything better. Jones was great. He's nice, sweet, compassionate... But he's no Venus.

"Well... I better go," Her voice was hushed, and it came out as a whisper rather than a cold statement. When no response came, she spun on her heel and attempted to leave the room, but Venus stopped her.

"No, don't go." Venus frowned. Erin's back was to her. She flinched when Erin swallowed. "I... That... I still want a friend, you know..."

Erin paused.

'Just friends?'

"No," Erin whispered, laughing ever so softly. "No, uhh, I should go. Shaunee... I have to find her. She's pissed at me and... I just... I don't know. I need to apologize."

That's right. She needs to apologize.

"Apologize that I ditched her. A- Apologize for the fact that I," She gulped down the nervousness in her throat. Her voice was ever so dry. So dry that it cracked. "I kissed you."

The statement was abrupt. Painful, even. "I kissed you." She repeated, but louder. "I couldn't- I can't... Stop. I mean... These stupid feelings. These emotions. It's all blurring my vision. I can't even see right without having to see you." She didn't know why she was talking like that... She just needed to say it. "I don't think—I can't... I won't be able to stop if... If I'm just so coincidentally inches away from your face again, then I-" She stopped. Even her voice was shaking.

Venus stared, long and hard, as she tried to process the options and rewards for each. A rather tricky game, this is. It took her awhile to find the right option... But was it even the right one? "Then I guess...

You'd better go."

You know, sometimes an hour can seem like minutes. Sometimes a minute can last forever... For the both of them, at that very moment those words had left Venus' mouth, time stood still. It froze. For them, the minute that they couldn't past was the minute that Venus stabbed Erin. Right in the heart.

"Oh." Erin blinked. Her eyes were heating up. That wasn't natural, was it? There was a slight throbbing in her chest... Okay, that was a lie. It wasn't slight. It was as vivid as the words it hid. "Okay."

Just like that, Erin left.

Venus stared after her, wondering if this option will finally lead to the end of the game. She wondered, self-consciously, if what she said would finally bring the charades to an end... She wasn't killing Erin, she was saving her. Venus was broken beyond repair. If she had to choose one person to not break, it'd be Erin. She knew. Venus knew that if she were to start dating someone, she'd break that person. She'd fool around and walk away. She was sure of it. She... She couldn't do it to Erin. Hell would freeze over.

"I can't break someone I love."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought of having kids?"<p>

"Mmhm. Four kids. Three girls and one boy. Ivy will be the youngest. Takes after her mother, long blonde hair. Shakira will be the intelligent one. Smart and hot. Always a turn on. Poseidon can sing and has amazing dance skills. Athena will be the sporty one, athletically inclined."

Stevie Rae laughed, playing with Aphrodite's fingers. "You are so set on what you want." She smiled shyly. "I'm kinda envious."

Aphrodite snorted. "Oh please. I know what you want."

"Oh do you?" Stevie Rae teased, smiling widely.

"Of course." Aphrodite smiled, a knowing, intelligent look in her eyes. Shocker there. "You want a little suburban house in the country with a barn and horses and everything. You'll have two kids. One boy, the young one. And one girl, the country girl following in her mother's footsteps."

Stevie Rae laughed. "Hah! Looks like you have me all figured out, huh?"

Aphrodite bit her lip shyly and traced her fingers across Stevie Rae's body. "I can read your mind."

"Ah," She whispered. "Of course."

She didn't know how it came to this. Suddenly, Aphrodite turned up a new leaf. Suddenly, she was kind, compassionate... sweet. So unlike the mean, bitchy, merciless girl that she had talked to earlier. It was scary and amazingly loving at the same time. Aphrodite was currently on top of Stevie Rae, her body weight held up by her elbow. A hand was tracing Stevie Rae's body and the other was intertwined with Stevie Rae's.

"Hey, what does this mean for us?"

Aphrodite smiled. "It means... We're in love."

Blushing ferociously, Stevie Rae looked away. She smiled though. Sheliked the idea. In love. In love with Aphrodite... In love with Aphrodite when she's still with Rephaim. Shit.

"Rephaim."

Aphrodite's ears perked up. She raised an eyebrow, a slight disappointed look on her face. "What?"

Stevie Rae turned to her, a worrisome look on hers. "What about your Darius?" Aphrodite opened her mouth to respond (rather quickly, also) but she paused when Stevie Rae added, "-and Rephaim."

Aphrodite sighed loudly and tumbled to her back next to Stevie Rae. Yes, they were both still naked. "You still love him?"

"I don't know..."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Or."

"Funny. Seriously though."

"Look, maybe, okay?"

Stevie Rae sighed and rubbed her eyes harshly. "Aphrodite, he gave his life up for me. How can I live that off if I just... abandon him?"

Aphrodite closed her eyes, her fingers rubbing her temples. She suddenly had a small migraine. Her eyes hurt. Ughh. "You're not abandoning him." Sighing, she opened her eyes. "It all depends on what YOU want."

The okie frowned. She was right though. It did all depend on her... It was her life. Time moves fast but at least she's the driver. "I know but-"

"No buts. I don't have the right to decide what you want." Aphrodite got up and tried to fix her hair by running her fingers through it. "Alright, I'm off." She sighed again and got out, grabbing her clothes quickly and slipping them on.

Stevie Rae hesitated. "Wait, just like that?"

"You obviously need time to think. I'm giving you time." Her voice was flat and monotonic, almost robotic. In a few seconds, she was already half-dressed.

"But," Stevie Rae spoke softly but clearly. She didn't want to lose her. Not again. Not ever. "But I want you..."

Aphrodite paused, leaning against a leg to support her body weight. A hand was on a hip and she had already dressed properly in a matter of seconds. Stevie Rae could hear her frustrated breathing. She turned around, a concerned look on her face with an eyebrow raised. She looked... A little lost.

"I want you too. You know that. But everyone else doesn't." She trotted up to the corner where her jacket lay limply. "You know how bad it'll be if you decide to risk it all for me." Sighing, she slipped it on with ease. "I'm a bitch. You're the okie. Zoey's bff. You think people will look kindly to that."

Stevie Rae frowned, sitting up with her elbows supporting her. "I don't care what people think. You said yourself it all depends on me. I won't lose you."

Aphrodite laughed spitefully and walked up to the bed, her arms crossed. She bit her lower lip and looked away. "I can't... I won't. I won't let you throw your life away for me. You have Rephaim. You'll build a life with him. Suburban house. Farm. Children. Footsteps... It's all your plan."

"No," Stevie Rae muttered firmly. So firmly that Aphrodite flinched. "It's not my plan. It was my plan. Plans change. My plans changed. Because of you."

Aphrodite hesitated. "I'm not letting you do this, Stevie Rae." Huh. It was the first time she addressed her properly. She turned away. This isn't a good idea. It never will be. Not with her in the picture. "I can't-"

"No." She said again, this time louder. "I said I didn't have a plan. Well now I do. Big suburban house in the country, not too far from the city. I have horses and two dogs. One, Marley. The other Prada."

Aphrodite couldn't help but smile.

"Five kids. Ivy, Shakira, Poseidon, Athena and Lucas. Weekend at Bernie's and after school, we'd all go for lunch. I'll be a script-writer and make millions of bucks and you," She paused and stared straight into the latter's eyes. "You'll be the other mother to our children and will be working for a famous company as a big star actress and make more millions for us."

Aphrodite smiled sadly, the tears nearly spilling from her eyes. "That's... That's a wonderful plan." She whispered. "But it's not reality."

Stevie Rae looked away, a sudden vengeful look on her face. Her eyes glinted with near tears and her fists were curled tightly. "Don't do this, Aphrodite... You know you can't."

The model-gorgeous blonde stared at the bed, wondering, pondering, what wouldv'e happened if she hadn't have fell for Stevie Rae. Wondering, what if she had still been in love with Darius. What would  
>her life be like? And how would she like it? Of course, Darius was gonna have to keep guarding the House of Night as son of Erebus, and that meant he had very little daddy-time with their seven kids (probably) and that meant Aphrodite was going to have to be a full-time stay-at-home mum. And that meant she couldn't pursue her dream of becoming a famous actress. She'd be with her kids though, and with Darius they'd have a big house in the city with all those noise and smoke and haze... Honestly, it was tempting to her. Aphrodite would like it... Probably. But then again, even if she had those glamorous kids and amazing guy for a husband... It would always still feel... Incomplete.<p>

That's what it'll always be. Without Stevie Rae, it'll always just feel...

Incomplete.

"Stevie Rae, I just have one thing to say." She looked up at her. She was still looking vengeful, her eyes traced on the wall. Aphrodite slowly, and hopefully Stevie Rae saw the fear in her body language, walked up to her, to the side of the bed, looking strangely fearful and uncertain. "If you really want to be with me. And I mean REALLY, REALLY... Then... Break it off with Rephaim and meet me in that spot on the roof like the other day. I'll be waiting. When the sun comes up and you're still not there, then I'll know you finally took my warning." She bent down and placed a soft hand on Stevie Rae's cheek. With her heart pounding in her ribcage, she kissed Stevie Rae on the forehead affectionately and instantly, Stevie Rae's hand flew up to grasp Aphrodite's.

She said nothing, however. Merely nodded. Aphrodite pulled away, a regretful glint in her eyes. She then walked away, not looking back, not turning around, she just left.

Stevie Rae sat there. Naked and confused. She felt as naked as her physical condition. She felt bare. Exposed. Detailed. It killed her slowly to think of the options. She wanted Aphrodite, she knew that... But to break Rephaim after everything they've been through? Was it even an option to begin with?

Ah, hell. She should've just stayed in bed the day she went to school and got marked. Damn, damn mark. Ughh.

Outside, in the kitchen, several teenagers gathered around the telly, some were snacking and others were chatting. Erin was among those who were watching tv. She had a sad, depressing frown on her face and her eyes glinted with soon-spilled tears. Her head was on her hand, boredly staring at the tv as it revealed a show that had several teens in it. If she's not mistaken, it was 90210. Erin sighed loudly. Beside her, Kramisha and another red fledgling chatted happily. On her other side, Ant and the other boys roared in laughter and played Blackjack with joy. She was the black sheep. The black sheep that had its chest shot by a bloody planet.

"Hey twin."

Erin looked up and stared, wide-eyed, at Shaunee, who smiled down at her. Shaunee had her long, black hair in two low ponytails. Her face had on a sweet smile. She sat down next to her, ignoring Erin's look of shock.

"S-Shaunee. You're here." She hesitated and panic flooded within her. "After I ditched you. I'm SO sorry. Really, Shaunee. I just-"

"Calm down, girl." Shaunee mused, smirking. "I forgive you. I understand that you have, uh, 'someone' in your life already." She winked.

Erin stared at her, confused. Someone? ... Venus? Erin panicked again, but this time, she was more hurt than afraid. "W-What are you talking about?"

Shaunee tsk'd and tapped her finger on Erin's forehead. "Don't play around with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"Y-You..." Erin gulped, blushing.

"You and Erik hm?" Shaunee mused. "I always knew you had a soft spot for badboys."

It took awhile for Erin to register what she said. But once she did, she stared at Shaunee in confusion and a hint of disgust. "I'm sorry, did you just say Erik?"

"Yeah." Shaunee mumbled, looking as confused. "Aren't you having secret meetings with him? I mean, Venus told me-"

"Venus?"

Erin stared, disbelief on her face, at Shaunee. How could Venus tell Shaunee that she and Erik were a secret thing? She wasn't even close to Erik, let alone harbor feelings for him. Plus, he was too much of a clingy jerk. She'd even rather Jones. Or Venus. No. Not Venus. Jones. Yeah...

"Erik and I are NOT a thing. Venus has it wrong." She mumbled, looking down at the ground. A hint of regret glinted in her eyes. "Completely wrong."

Shaunee stared at her weirdly, probably figuring out if she was telling the truth or not. Nonetheless, she was her twin. Erin wouldn't lie to her. Especially not about this.

"Alright, twin, I believe you." Shaunee then sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. "Damn... Marc is an ass." She mused, rolling her eyes. "When you left, he turned to me and called me 'Shana'. Yeah. Then he asked me if I wanted to... 'Juggle and nuzzle'. Ugh." She rolled her eyes again, this time with a scowl. "Disgusting."

Erin laughed awkwardly, looking away. Of course, Shaunee was stuck with Marc because she stole Jones. Well, not stole. Maybe... borrowed. Or permanently took. Hah. Right. "Yeah... About that. Shaunee, I-"

"Jones really likes you, you know."

Erin turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

Shaunee smiled, recalling the memory. "Jones came back a few minutes after you left. He looked so happy... Then he told me about you." She turned to her, winking. "You and him."

Erin laughed, turning away. She wouldn't address them as 'her and him'... 'together'. I mean, she did practically make him her boyfriend and all but... "So, what, uh, exactly did he tell you?"

"Almost everything." Shaunee mused. "How he stopped you and how you attacked him."

Wait, what?

"He really likes you, y'know. I mean, of course at first I was jealous but... This is YOU we're talking about. If my twin is happy, so am I." She smiled widely and dipped her head so that it rested on Erin's shoulder.

Happy. Hah. She was far from it.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks, Shaunee."

Her eyes grazed upon her arm. Wow. The number was still there... Slightly smudged, of course. But nonetheless, readable. Well fine. If she doesn't want to 'be with her' and accept her feelings, then Erin was going to have to get over her. Slut-style. Now that Venus is out of the picture...

Time to call Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another update! Huzzah! I have far more piling in. These past few days, I've been typing like mad at this story. (: <strong>

**I'm guessing you guys arebmost probably pissed at me for making both pairings fall apart. I'd be pissed at me. Yeah… Sorry, okay? I needed to make this as realistic as possible. **

**Anywhooo, I'm not going to post anymore because when I post two chapters in a row, I can't reply to people's comments so I'll wait until y'all actually read this again xD**

**Thanks for those who are still on this story. It means a lot (':**

**All praise to Aphrodite, (because I LOVE her and her constant moodswings)**

**-Kyle.**


	9. The Worse It Can Get

Stevie Rae Johnson didn't like heartbreak. What more, she didn't like causing heartbreak. But what she wanted, what she needed, the blood, the lust, the love; it was all in Aphrodite LaFonte. And not Rephaim. She shrugged off the guilt. She had to be strong. Strong enough to get through this. Strong enough... to love Aphrodite. For Aphrodite. She neared Rephaim's dark room. Confused, she hurried and pushed the curtain to the side. Inside was Rephaim with a skin-tight white shirt and skinny jeans. He looked... modernly good.

"Rephaim,"

"Hn?" He turned around instantly, eyes alert. But when he saw Stevie Rae, his eyes softened. He went up to her, a big broad smile on his tan face. Stevie Rae flinched. He looked so happy. Shit. She couldn't do this. "Hey." He whispered when he was in front of her, smiling comfortably.

"H-Hi." She forced a smile, nervousness in her eyes. "How... How are you?"

Rephaim chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm... I'm good. Very good." He then turned away. "I have to say. I am sorry. These past few days... I haven't been spending as much time with you as I hoped..." He grinned sheepishly, showing off his pearly whites. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

He was so sincere. So true. So... So him. He was making this a million times harder! Stevie Rae looked away, biting her lower lip. She made up her mind... Didn't she? She was going to choose Aphrodite... But... Now that she actually saw Rephaim again. It was hard. Too hard. Too damn freaking hard. Ugh. Love, screw you! "I... I forgive you."

Rephaim smiled. "Thank you." He then shifted a little shyly. "I, uh, I have something I need to tell you."

Stevie Rae hesitated. "Me... Me too."

"Oh okay," He smiled sadly. "Me first though." He took her hand in his and lead her to his clean, smooth bed. He sat on the edge, smiling uncontrollably. "I... I don't want to make a big deal of saying I love you but,"

Oh no.

"I... I love you."

Shit. No, no, no!

Stevie Rae paused. She couldn't speak. What could she say? 'I love you too'? 'I'm dumping you for Aphrodite'? None of them were suitable, but at least one was pleasant. She started panicking when Rephaim stared at her expectantly. Maybe he wouldn't realize the panic in her eyes. Shiiiit. What a disaster!

"Oh uh," Rephaim laughed softly and looked down. "I guess you're surprised. I mean... That was so sudden and so... common." Shrugging, he turned away, looking embarrassed about something. "The white bull tapped into my head the other day... He- He asked me if I wanted to rule the world with him... He thought I had my father's blood and edged me into darkness." He paused to look at Stevie Rae. He then grasped her hands. "But I refused... Because I thought of you and all that we both have sacrificed for this... I couldn't let go of that. Not after what happened. Not after I met you."

If possible, she panicked even more.

"I love you, Stevie Rae."

As okie as she was, she couldn't summon up the proper words to speak. Before if she hadn't fallen for Aphrodite, she probably would've screamed for joy and hugged him, telling him she loves him too. But now... Now... It gets complicating. When you meet the right person, you know it's them. You just know. The look in their eyes. The way your heart would beat when you thought of them. Just everything they do would entrance you. Stevie Rae knew the feeling well. The 'right one'. He was... He was standing right in front of her. Or at least she thought. Goddess knows it wasn't love at first sight. Hell, he was half bird at first sight... But as the weeks passed, it didn't matter for first impressions because they'd forget about it and start new impressions. Stevie Rae learned more about Rephaim than anyone could ever imagine. She understood him. She loves him...

Then again, why was she picturing someone else's light, blue eyes?

She knew her decision. It was clear in her head. She strained a smile up at Rephaim... Hopefully... Just possibly... This decision will benefit for everyone.

Meanwhile, the dark night sky was fading soon, evaporating to sunlight, not yet, but close. A lonesome figure sat still on the roof of the abandoned barn. She was concentrated on the pretty moon and night stars. They shone brightly that night. Hopefully a good sign. It was a full moon that night. Usually, it'd be a bad omen whenever full moons would rise. But on that particular day, she felt calm and slightly certain. She knew the risks, the dangers, the crazy gossips and scandals. She didn't give a rat's ass... She's gone too far to give up now. But the sun was coming up soon... And there still wasn't a sign of the okie girl's arrival.

Aphrodite was getting worried. Time was running out. Too fast, too soon. Unlike Venus and Erin, time seemed to have blurred by quickly for Aphrodite. It was uneasy, unsettling, and suddenly she wasn't as calm anymore.

"What..." She shook her head, her eyes closed. "What am I worried about? She... She probably wants a normal life. Her old plan. I... I'm just- stupid." Sighing, she leaned back.

But a noise made her senses strangely alert. Footsteps. Leading to the roof. Footsteps of someone climbing the stairs. Instantly, Aphrodite got up, her heart racing all too quickly. She anticipated this moment. She hadn't expected it, but it was a terribly good surprise.

"Aphrodite?"

The person that emerged from the stairs was tall, tall enough at least. She had long black hair with dark eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with glitter and faded blue jeans. Aphrodite's heart stopped.

"Zoey?"

The girl smiled softly, a friendly smile, but it didn't do much. Aphrodite turned away, not even bothering to smile back. Her chest hurt more than usual. Maybe her heart had broken a rib or something. Considering it was thumping so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if it really happened. She heard the footsteps get closer, suddenly Zoey sat loudly next to her, her legs brought crossed together indie-style.

"How'd you know of this place?"

Aphrodite turned away. "Someone... Someone showed it to me."

Zoey chuckled quietly. "Yeah. Stark showed it to me."

There was an awkward silence where Aphrodite kept flinching. She couldn't bare the silence. Cause when there was no sound at all, that's when it's super loud. The silence ushered her to the edge, pushing her beyond paranoid. She felt vulnerable. Afraid. And she doesn't like the feeling. Finally though, to Aphrodite's slight pleasure, Zoey spoke up.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Came Aphrodite's soft response.

"Huh. This isn't like you, Aphrodite. Being all quiet and kept-in. Don't tell me you're pregnant or something."

Aphrodite snorted and rolled her eyes, losing some tension on her shoulders. "No, I'm not pregnant, loser... I just... I have problems."

"You sure do."

Aphrodite glared and Zoey couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry! I was literally waiting to use that on someone."

"Puns. Pfst." She looked away again, this time out of denial.

"Seriously though, what's wrong? You look troubled... I can help." Zoey offered a friendly smile and placed her warm hand on Aphrodite's knee, squeezing it softly.

Aphrodite though, felt more than certain that she didn't want to talk about her love life with Zoey. If she even had a love life to begin with. But she had to get some things off her chest. One way or another. A few seconds of silence passed and Zoey's hand was still placed on her knee. She could feel the heat and it warmed her partially.

"Have you ever... Have you ever been torn between two paths? That you couldn't choose?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. Shocked and aware. She pulled her hand back and looked thoughtful for a minute, staring up at the night sky. She looked beautiful for a moment. Beautiful enough to surpass any other normal being. "Hun, I've been torn between three before. Erik, Heath and Stark." She sighed frustratingly but a smile lingered on her face. "Wasn't pretty at all."

Aphrodite smiled sadly and looked up. "Why did you choose Stark?"

Zoey looked even more surprised than before... Why did she choose Stark? "Well... He... He was dedicated to me and I- I couldn't just leave him. Erik wasn't the one for me. He was a great guy. But I'm not the girl that should be with that great guy. And Heath is... Well, Heath." She mumbled, the name slipping off her tongue like butter. "He's gone and... I guess- I guess sometimes I still wonder if I'll be with him if he's still here but now, now I know that Stark is here. And I need not worry." She smiled widely. "You know, sometimes the most littlest of feelings can make your life the happiest of em' all. You just know, you know. When you see someone you love, you can just tell.

"You see a life with them. A dream. A reality. A plan... You see kids and grandkids and looking down from heaven whispering 'don't worry, child. Dad and I are here.'" She laughed shortly, shaking her head. "You see a fairytale."

Aphrodite stared, long and hard and super concentrated, at the cement boards on the roof, wondering if what Zoey said was the meaning of true love. "But... Fairytales don't exist."

"They do." Zoey said. "Everyone is just too blind to see what lies behind their soulmate."

Aphrodite laughed in spite. Soulmate. Bah. Who needs them? She growled, a low, deep curse of regret. She never should've offered her blood back then. If she hadn't, then she'd probably be in Darius' bed making love to him right now instead of waiting for a girl, sulking and talking to Zoey about love problems when she obviously has some issues too. "You're unbelievable."

Zoey was silent for a few seconds. "You have someone in mind, Aphrodite?"

"What?"

Zoey turned her head and stared at Aphrodite. "Are you in love with someone?"

Her head urged her to say no casually and just ask her to forget about it. But for once in her life, she wondered, what would it be like to not lie? To stop running. To live and learn. She never understood. Now she did.

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably."

Zoey smiled sadly, sighed then got up, stretching after. "Well then, I wish you luck. I have to go back in now. Need to sleep. Sun's coming up." She turned on her heel and slowly walked down the roof to the ladder. "Oh yeah, and the meeting's called off by the way." She then shrugged her jacket off a little and proceeded down the stairs. But she paused halfway, thinking to herself.

"You know, Aphrodite... Just because it doesn't happen right away, doesn't mean it's not going to happen." She smiled sadly and left, leaving a very helpless and vulnerable Aphrodite.

A few minutes later, the sky turned bright. Too bright. The sun rose from the horizon, casting shadows amongst trees and houses and imitating a reflection in the waters. It was a beautiful sunset that day. But not beautiful enough. Aphrodite dipped her head front, trying to shadow her eyes from the sun. She licked her lips and ignored the water droplets that fell to the roof from her heated eyes. She expected just as much.

"Time's up."

Night couldn't have ended fast enough. She wanted to sleep. To drift off into a world where anything and everything exists. Her head was spinning. Everything just felt wrong. So wrong. The magazines were boring, the song was drowning and her lips... Oh her lips were still traced with Erin's lip gloss. Venus covered her face with the pillow hoping to suffocate herself from this torture. Never before have she felt like this. To miss and regret something so much that she'd want to just... fade from reality. It was scary and new and all too vivid. Tear stains were obvious on the pillows and bed, yet Venus's eyes were as dry as the Savanna ground. Her eyes were swolen, her lower lip was bruised from chewing on it in frustration. It was all too much.

A cry escaped her throat, and she kicked. Kick. Kick. Kick. The blanket fell onto the ground, revealing Venus's body on the bed. Her black lace shirt and pink mini skirt were crumpled up and messy. She cried. Cried so hard that it hurt. If this is what it meant to be in love then she'd rather pass. She knew it was the right decision. To save her. But sometimes, a right choice can be the most painful to deal with. This certain obstacle. It was a hurdle much larger than the rest. She could either run it through or circle around it. Jumping the hurdle and making it to the finish line... It was impossible.

"Goddess, Nyx, what... what am I supposed to do?"

The whisper came out as a cry of help more than a plead to Nyx. She was broken herself.

Venus was broken.

But it was worth it because she'd rather break herself than break Erin. She deserved better.

Venus raised her head, finally not being able to breathe, and choked on the oxygen she had inhaled. Worse problem is that Neferet was probably going to surprise attack them anyway besides the dream from Erin. Nefefreak always had a plan to destroy everything. Venus couldn't believe that she used to respect her. Ugh.

Venus got her mind off the pain, trying to calculate a plan to escape the damn Nefefreak. It wasn't as if she doubted Zoey, goddess knows she's practically a superheroine, but sometimes you rely on odds than favor. Unfortunately, because of a damn feeling, she couldn't exactly get her mind off of the one subject she hated. Groaning, she flipped over, her eyes shut tight. Silence have never been so loud.

She did the right thing, didn't she? If so, why did she feel as if she'd stepped on poison?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, though goddess forbid it was probably just her imagination or sub-conscious, there was a voice. A soft, loving whisper that came into her head, soothing it with its beautiful melody.

'Sometimes, child, the right thing is the wrong and the wrong thing turns out to be right. When a leaf falls, it's not because it's dying, it's because the wind has to take it off the tree so it can fly..'

Venus flinched. Nyx. She opened her eyes and for a second, she could've sworn she saw a bright light, shining down onto her. But then she blinked and it was gone. A second of looking at Nyx means a lifetime of happiness. It was a myth, but Venus did feel less tortured. She got up slowly, trying to summon up what's left of her pride and dignity, and she forced her vision clear.

No one was in the room... She was alone. Yet... Who was it that spoke to her? It couldn't have been her imagination, it was too damn vivid. Too damn real. She blinked and looked down. On her tummy, with its colours as bright and as beautiful as the meadow Nyx lives in, was a clear-as-the-sky green leaf. Venus stared, astounded and fearful. Nyx. Nyx talked to her. Nyx actually talked to her.

'It's a sign, child. A sign you are forbidden to ignore. A life cannot live without its faults and some reasons are worth risking.'

Worth risking? Venus stared at the leaf, wanting to cry but unable. She had used her tears... It's about time to use her heart. A life cannot live without its faults and some reasons are worth risking...

"Erin."

Outside the dark, depressing room, a blonde made her way past the rooms through the tunnel, having a rather disappointed frown on her face. She sighed loudly. What a day. Aphrodite flipped her hair and sauntered through. Bullshit. She was done with love. Love is for suckers. Love is... Love is damned. Aphrodite chuckled in spite at herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Has she gone so low to fall in deep and sink as well? She'd never offer an 'I'll wait for you' invitation to just anyone. Stevie Rae was special. Stevie Rae is special... Unfortunately, she probably doesn't think the same.

She hid her hands behind her, her left hand stroking her right hand softly. She didn't want anyone to see the bruises and slashes on her knuckles when she had smashed the roof with her right hand in attempt to hide her embarrassment, shame and regret. She was too angry, too upset, too much in love. It was too much. So much that a girl like her would risk a few broken bones. So much so as for her to hit the roof until her knuckles bled, and still have no courtesy to feel pain. It was numb, definitely. But pain was something she was familiar with. The throbbing in her knuckles didn't match up to what she has experienced.

She eyed the tunnels wearily, wondering, how, when, why did Stevie Rae change her mind? Why did she- Well, it probably didn't matter anymore. She made up her mind. And so did Aphrodite. Her heart spoke otherwise but at times, choosing your heart over fair logic can lead to downfall. And death. She didn't like death one bit. Aphrodite continued on to her room, which was at the far end, and she kept her head high and her pride intact. She was still Aphrodite. Nothing changed.

Out of the corner of her gaze, a lone figure slipped out of a room quietly, looking as stealthy as a, well, ninja. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow curiously and turned the corner, entering another rocky pathway. "Um. Hello?"

The figure jumped and whirled around, a vest and shoes in her hands, with an innocently shocked expressions. At the realization of who she is and what she was doing (after sex, you always sneak out unnoticed), Aphrodite's face grew grim. "Oh."

The girl flinched; she flinched so hard that her body shivered along. "A-Aphrodite. You're.. Um... I-I was just-"

"I know." Aphrodite muttered dryly, her face expressionless. "I learned from experience."

The girl turned away, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "O-Oh... Right..."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite snorted, looking away, a tight smile on her face. She shook her head, glaring pitifully at the wall. "Well, I'm just heading to my room. After I got stood up. I mean," She turned to the girl, her grip on her right hand tightening abnormally. "I waited two hours for you."

Stevie Rae stared, a regretful and guilty look in her eyes, at the pathetic girl that was so unlike Aphrodite. She looked weak, vulnerable, absolutely helpless. "I-I... I know but I just- I just couldn't.. Can't.. I won't..."

"You may not realize it." She whispered, breathing terribly loud. "But for the first time in my life, for the first bloody fucking time in the time I'm breathing, I had NEVER waited for anyone. Not for Erik. Not for Darius. But you-" She paused. "I can't believe... I can't believe that you, of all people, would deny the fact that love is love and the rest is history." She backed away, her left hand loosened and only then did she realize that maybe... maybe she broke a bone in her right hand. She couldn't feel a thing.

Stevie Rae looked away. She clutched her clothes tightly and shuffled her feet nervously. "Aphrodite. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Don't. Your apology is shit to me."

With that statement piercing Stevie Rae to the core, Aphrodite whirled around and walked off, chest held high.

But sadly, though Aphrodite would deny your ass to the ground, her heart had turned to stone.

She tried to walk as fast and as natural as possible, but her feet wasn't as nimble as she had thought. She tripped on a stone and sent herself flying to the ground. But someone caught her, thankfully. She doesn't like having a flat, bruised face, especially when she just broke up (well, something like that).

The arms were muscular, however, and rather tough. It shook Aphrodite and helped her get back on her feet. Finally, Aphrodite saw the face of Damien. He looked worried, concerned even. Aphrodite's shocked face turned into one of shame. What an embarrassment. Damien offered a small smile and kept that worry plastered on his boyish handsome face.

"You okay, Aphrodite?"

She looked away, embarrassed. She brought her left hand to her right hand and rubbed her knuckles gently. "Yeah. No. I mean- I-I don't know."

Damien smiled sadly, a sympethic sign. "Hey. You can tell me what's wrong." His eyes examined her. Dirty, messy hair, crumpled clothes, dirty skirt. Damn. What happened? He then noticed her hands, or hand, and it sent him panicking when he saw the blood and the cuts and bruises and swolen knuckles and the (he thinks) broken bones. It was a gruesome sight. You'd think a dog chewed on it or something. "Holy ashes, Aphrodite, what happened to your hand?"

Aphrodite looked confused for a second. But then she realized that she did indeed hurt her hand. But she didn't want anyone to find out. She was hoping to merely wrap some tissue and dab some alcohol on it. Maybe it'll heal. At least it won't get infected. Unfortunately, life (even undead life) doesn't work that way. She turned away, an uncomfortable look on her face. "N-Nothing. I just-"

"Here, here." Damien ripped a sleeve from his shirt abruptly, not caring that the fabric was probably a really expensive cotton piece. He then took Aphrodite's right hand caringly, as if he was her boyfriend, and slowly cleaned the cuts and bruises up. "Goddess, this is brutal. What happened?"

He pulled away and grabbed Aphrodite unbruised hand, leading her away quickly. "Come on. We have to get these bruises and cuts cleaned or it'll get infected."

Aphrodite was astounded. Did he really care that much? Or was it just a gay thing to be really, really, really infectiously kind? She couldn't figure out. His soft hand was warm on her cold, shivering one and his eyes were soft and loving, better than the painful look Stevie Rae gave her. It reassured her immensely. He led her to his room and then into the bathroom. He then gently set her down on the toilet bowl (with the cover down, of course) and soaked the sleeve with water. Aphrodite was numb and a little bit blur. She felt empty.

Almost drained. Maybe it was blood loss. First Stevie Rae drank her blood. Then she lost more by practically breaking her fist out of anger.

It was funny, really. The reality of it. Maybe she felt empty because... Because...

"Stevie Rae imprinted with him."

Damien turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Hn?"

She hadn't realize it. Just like how she hadn't realize the pain in her fist. She was so numb that she couldn't feel that intense, burning feeling in her chest that separated her bond with Stevie Rae even more apart than before. It was rippling, the first time she felt it, the first time her imprint with Stevie Rae was broken. But now, now it was just brutal. It hit her like a bus. She was just so distracted that she hadn't realize. The anger that she felt before... It was from the broken imprint. It was from inside. And it killed her slowly to actually REALIZE their bond was broken. Shattered. And what was worse was the reality of Stevie Rae drinking from someone else other than her. Aphrodite blinked. So numb.

"A-Aphrodite! What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Damien sounded terribly worried.

Aphrodite looked up, fear and confusion in her eyes. She sent a message with her eyes; or at least tried to. Her mouth was so numb and her voice fled from her senses.

"Y-You're... You're crying."

She blinked and a tear slipped down her face. She WAS crying. And it scared her. It scared her to think that she was scared. So vulnerable. So troubled.

So bloody fucking messed up.

Aphrodite finally snapped out of it when her tear landed on a cut on her knuckles (damn, it stung). She wiped her eyes ferociously and growled to herself, cursing and swearing. "Shit. I-I ugh. I just. I mean- I... I'm a mess."

Damien smiled, breathing out air from his nose. "You are." He then took her hand into his and slowly, gently, started cleaning it. "But anything can be fixed when you have the right tools."

"My tool's a gun. It's practically like a jab. Your worries- instantly gone."

Damien laughed softly, smiling sympethically. "Your tool's comfort. And friends. And love."

"Love is for suckers."

"No argument there."

Aphrodite paused. Damien looked... sad. Regretful. Instantly, Aphrodite felt guilty. He lost his lover when they were in love. Jack may be next to Nyx's side now but Damien still has a lingering emptiness that only he can fill. She turned away, ashamed, guilty, with her eyes still wet and her cheeks turning a rosy red. Damien cared for her like a boyfriend, or a brother, or a very handsome young father... Okay, scratch that. Not a father. But seriously, he was compassionate, kind, understanding...

Why are all the perfect guys gay? It's not fair to women. Really.

"I shouldn't have- I-I mean... I'm, uh, I'm sorry."

Damien smiled and shook his head. "Don't apologize... What happened to him wasn't your fault."

Yeah. It was Neferet's.

"Everything happens for a reason, y'know."

Aphrodite turned it him, a little confused. She heard that line before. It was well used. Especially to people who talk the talk but don't walk the walk, if you know what I mean.

He smiled. "Nothing happens without a reason. Each thing, each event or obstacles we face, they all match up. At the end, you'll be happy whether at peace with Nyx or living the glorious life you always dreamed of. As long as you make the right decisions, then-"

"But how do you know?" She asked quickly, tearing up once more. It was painful, honestly, to think that being happy meant having the life you've always wanted instead of what you want now. Aphrodite had always wanted to be someone big. Someone... Glamorous. A shining star. An idol... To think that it may come true was overwhelmingly nauseas. Especially when she kept imagining Rephaim and Stevie Rae together. That isn't happiness. It's restraint. "How do you know you're making the right decisions?"

Damien shoosh'd her, calming her and whispering comforting words. He finished the wounds, throwing the tissues into a bin, and got up. He then searched the back of the bathroom mirror, shuffling through shaving creams and face products.

Aphrodite scoffed. "Products? Shaving cream? Floss? I understand complexion but I didn't think the gays were using them. So THAT'S where all the products went." Her voice, hoarse and dry, dripped with sarcasm. No matter in what situation, she still always had the common courtesy to sarcasm-bitch-slap you. It was becoming a habit, really.

Damien laughed softly, picking up a long bandage and a tube of antibiotic cream. "Yeah. It was Jack's." He bent down, his eyes betraying his voice. "I just- I couldn't, I didn't, I just... Taking his stuff away just like that..."

Aphrodite frowned sadly, her eyes sympethic for the first time, and she touched Damien's warm cheek with her left hand. "I'm sorry. But isn't holding onto something that isn't there, more worse? More painful? More unreal?"

He was quiet for a moment or two when he finally sighed loudly, closing his eyes. "It's hard, you know. Coming into the room and realizing he isn't here anymore... I woke up once and I thought he was next to me. But I was just imagining things... Once I even thought I heard his voice." He chuckled. But when the sound left his throat, his voice cracked. His chuckle was cracked; just like his heart. Burdened and pained, he shook his head roughly, as if shaking himself awake.

Aphrodite breathed out through her nose, a sudden sense of comfort overwhelming her. She couldn't just sit there and listen to his sob story. She had to do something. "Damien, you weren't imagining it. He was calling out to you. Reassuring you... He wants you to never get rid of him. But only in your heart." She led her petite fingers down and touched his chest. "In this world, he's gone. But in here," She gently tapped his chest. "He'll always be there."

The boy stared, eyes amazingly wide, at the majestically girl that he used to dislike but now have learned to like. She was intelligent, after all, wise even. Maybe even nice. Okay, let's not go there... She was a totally different person. Damien thought, sheepishly, 'Did Stevie Rae do that?'

"Wow, Aphrodite. If I had known there was a therapist in this place, I would've booked an appointment sooner." Damien mused cheekily, smiling for the first time since Jack had gone. Smiling for real. Smiling with joy. Smiling with... Smiling with a sense of Jack inside him. He understood now. In order to move on, he had to let go. But inside, it's fine to think about him. Because he'll always be there. No matter what. He's in a better place. And it has made him a better person.

Aphrodite tsk'd, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, this is not gonna become a habit. Finish my treatment already and I'll just skip off."

Damien chuckled, shaking his head with a bright smile on his face. He started on her hand again, his face growing more and more grim the more he dabbed it on. He suddenly looked upset. His eyes glinted with anger and his lips curled downwards uncomfortably. He finally finished with a final wrap on her hand. "Hey, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened?"

Aphrodite turned away, a mysterious glint in her eyes. She didn't want to bawl everything out to him. He was kind, and can be secretive but... but that doesn't mean that SHE was ready to tell it. She wasn't. She didn't- She didn't want to. Admitting you love someone is one thing, but having to deny that the person you love doesn't love you back is another. Stevie Rae was lying. She could feel it in her bones. In her heart.

"Denial." She muttered. "And Rephaim. That's what happened."

It took a minute and silence filled the bathroom. Even his movements stopped. Aphrodite turned to him slowly, careful and cautious, wondering what's with the sudden pause. He knew already, didn't he? Damien's face looked shocked. Disbelieving, even. He was practically gaping at her. The expression broke into a small amused smile and he chuckled softly, looking away. "Wow. I did not think you'd admit to it so easily."

Aphrodite laughed in spite. She couldn't believe it either. "Y'see, for now, that's the only I can do that she can't. At least, y'know, I... I admit it."

The rest few hours rushed by in a blur. Instead of sleeping, the two spent their days (lol) chatting, gossiping and just lounging around in Damien's room. They enjoyed each other's company immensely. It was a surprise, actually. To think two people that detest each other so much can actually be the cure to each other's problems. Aphrodite would bite and bark at the shitty gay comments other people would throw at Damien and Jack, claiming that 'I'm the only one that can be homophobic to you guys.' while Damien would tell her sweet advices and sometimes, even sarcastic insults like, 'She doesn't know what she's missing out on.' Aphrodite would laugh, he would make funny faces and all in all, they had an insufficiently fun time.

"Holy shit, dude. If you aren't gay, I think I want to snag you right now." She mused, shaking her head.

It was meant to be a joke. Damien knew that. But she understood him. Isn't love supposed to be universal? It doesn't matter which gender you're attracted to, at the end it all comes down to who you fall in love with. And in that moment, with his mind hazy and his eyes on her, it may be possible that he-

"But you know, that'd almost be like taking advantage of you. I'd rather not say that. I feel a little drunk. We should talk when we're both not so fucked up."

Damien blinked, trying to shake himself awake. And he laughed. "Right, right. Of course."

Ten minutes later, the two were making out on the soft sheets of Damien's bed. Holy shit. Who saw that shit coming?

**Ohmylawrd! Don't kill me. Seriously. Don't!**

**I know y'all want some more AphroditexStevie Rae and ErinxVenus ness but come on! It'll get better. Promise. When there's a downfall, you don't shoot right back up, you slowly build up the momentum and fly off the ground! It's natural sense. Really.**

**Hahaha. But hey! Whoever reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOU!**

**Wolf eyes- Haha! Hey! Omg. I cant believe you're still on this story! Thank you zoooo muchhhhh! :D Don't worry, it'll all make sense in the end. I can't tell you if its a good ending or a bad ending, however. That'll just spoil the surprise. Hehehehe.**

**Rainea91****- Dawww Thanks! And there's more coming! No doubt :3**

**Zelda's Hero****- I'm zoo sorry for disappointing you! xD But it gets better! You have my word on that. :D And yeah, Venus was harsh. But it was for the good of Erin! Or so she thought...**

**imafishyhearmeRAWR- Dawww thanks! I'm glad you like teh story! :D I'll keep updating, no worries ^^ I got the ending in my head and hopefully, you'll stick around until the ending hehe. **

**Once again, I apologize! Damien and Aphrodite are no way in a position to start dating and what's more... Damien's gay. HAHA. But don't worry. It's not gonna last (Of course not) They're just slightly drunk (out of weirdness) and numb (out of love. Sigh) and i totally understand how Aphrodite feels.**

**Doesn't everyone, though?**

**Ugh. I make Stevie Rae look like such an ass here. BUT SHE'LL GET NICER HEHEHOHOHHAHAA. And Rephaim, screw you. –points middle finger-**

**-KyleeeeTammmmm**


	10. Fantasy And Reality

She woke up and like the past week, she had that same terrible Aphrodite-fading off dream. The days passed by so fast. In a blur. It had been five days since she practically dumped Aphrodite. Crushed her. It was crazy. The dream, that is. She was touching her arm, caressing her cheek, inches away from kissing her and suddenly she pulled away, smiling sadly. Then she faded off, looking sad, guilty, depressed. But never, not even a little bit, regretful. She sighed heavily and walked, slowly, quietly, to the bathroom. She was, practically, used to it. After all, she had the Aphrodite dreams all in one week. It was exhausting, tiring yet strangely appealing.

But she couldn't think about it. She was with Rephaim now. Now and... forever.

She brushed her teeth violently and washed her face, splashing the cold, cold water onto her face abruptly. She needed sleep bad. Bags lined themselves underneath her red, tired eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering, pondering, how did everything turn out to be so sticky? So messy? So... Utterly wrong.

She sighed loudly. She couldn't do anything now but deal with it. Groaning, she left the bathroom, entering her own room. It was going to be night soon... Rephaim was going to come back soon. He had told her that she didn't need to get him anymore. He was a 'grown boy'. She shook her head, eyes shut, smiling. Why, for some reason, did she imagine blood? But not his blood. Oh hell no. The blood she smelt was sweet. Sweet and sensational and amazingly gripping. She opened her eyes, staring at the ground with concentration. Why was it so hard to forget her? It shouldn't be this hard. Especially since she practically ignored her for the past five days. It was... self-consciously painful.

Stevie Rae groaned, annoyed and pissed at herself. It shouldn't have been this hard to cut her off. Especially with Rephaim there for her... But he wasn't- he isn't Aphrodite. Not in the slightest. And it killed her to be reminded of that night. That magical, amazing night when she and Aphrodite made love. Not sex but just... made, created, love. They talked about each other. She found out things no one knows. They made a plan together. And to be reminded that she'll never feel that love again...

Stevie Rae slipped down the wall, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't stop herself. The memory, the intimate, painful memory, it burned into her chest as if fire. She couldn't- can't- didn't... She didn't stop it...

She cried.

Several rooms away, Venus laid awake on her own bed. Shit was crazy. Shit was bloody hell crazy. It has been five days since Nyx talked to her and she was not feeling any better now. Actually, if anything, she felt damn bloody worse. She groaned, covering her face with her hands. Why was it that whenever she'd do something good, she'd feel like an ass. Literally.

Okay, the day after she had told her to leave, she caught Erin. With another guy. Jonas... She thinks. Jones, Jonas or like, Joass. Hah. Joass.

After that, she caught them hugging. Then hand-holding. Then kissing.

Erin made sure that she went all out her way to make Venus hurt. Venus was sure of it. She even caught Erin eyeing her in spite. It was so immature! But...

'I guess... I deserve this.'

Venus sighed loudly and covered her face with the pillow. She wanted to suffocate. To death, hopefully. It crawled up her body and grasped her neck. That painful, cold grip that made her feel as if she was being strangled. She knew that pushing her away was the right thing but Erin didn't. She didn't know. She wasn't denying her feelings. She was saving Erin from them. Or at least, she thought. Erin was going to have to get over her. And she'll be with that Jonas brother guy- ahh, I mean, Jones. And once this whole charade is finally over...

"Goddess," She sighed loudly again and pushed the pillow away, frustrated. "Why can't you tell me shit like steps? Even 'kill yourself' is simple. But riddles, really? Always riddles. It ain't wise. It's annoying." She groaned and flipped, her legs twirling in the air. On the desk table next to her, a shining, glowing, vividly green leaf sat, blessed by Nyx and Erebus and had dropped from the heavens.

"When a leaf falls, it's not because it's dying, it's because the wind has to take it off the tree so it can fly..." She repeated the words Nyx had said, slowly, cautiously, trying to figure out what it meant. She couldn't understand. She was confused. Afraid. Frustrated. "Frustrated." She whispered, noticing the word's appeal. "When a leaf falls..."

In love.

"It's not because it's dying.."

Suffering is not necessary.

"It's because the wind has to take it off the tree so it can fly..."

It's only when you're falling that you decide if you can fly. Venus' alert eyes flew open and her head bopped up. It was all so clear now. She knew what she had to do. What she had to take. What she needed. It was all right there. In front of her this whole time. She sat up abruptly, suddenly feeling intelligent, wise even, and full of energy. She gulped and turned, grabbing the magic leaf with fear and with no confidence. But though she was afraid and stained. Though she was broken... She knew what she had to do.

She raced out the room. It was going to be night soon. And Venus made sure it was going to be a night to remember.

Erin, as a matter of fact, thought differently. She was indeed on her bed. But her mind was far from sleep. She laid there, almost deadly, eyes wide and chest breathing slowly. These past few days blurred by quickly, to say the least. She had always thought that things happened for a reason. If so, why did it happen? Why did she kiss Venus, get rejected and hook up with Jones? He's nice, sweet, compassionate. But he's just not for her. Erin turned and buried a side of her face with her pillow. She felt terrible. Well, restless. She hasn't slept in days. Her chest had always kept her awake. And what more, she kept wondering what it'd be like to...

Ah, nonsense. It was just too stupid. Too wrong.

Erin stared at the clock on the desk drawer next to her bed. 5.12 pm. The sun was going to set soon. And still, she could not sleep a wink. She pondered there, twirling a strand of hair. She had wanted to make Venus jealous, to prove to her that she was happy without her... But all in all, it was just all so stupid and juvenile. So immature. All she did was make things worse.

So much drama was going on and it made her want to explode. She had to apologize to people. Especially Jones. She was merely practically using him... She liked him but- he wasn't someone she'd want to marry and spend her life with. He's just like... a gay best friend. Minus the gay part. He's like Damien. Actually, he'd be perfect for Damien if he was gay. But... Damien was probably still hurting for Jack. Strangely enough though, he's been rather chirpy these few days. Maybe he met someone. Hmm. She's gotta ask.

Erin smiled suddenly. Ah, it's good to be caught up in other people drama rather than her own. She hated getting dragged into things like this. It was just too complicated. She blinked. Suddenly, finally, she felt tired. Tired of life. Tired of love. Tired of Jones. Tired of Venus. Tired of everything. She closed her eyes, breathing softly. Hopefully, though it seems highly unlikely, she could drift off to sleep and stay like that for a few hours.

By then, she'd have enough courage to apologize. Hopefully.

The night moon had rise, shadowing the trees and houses and cars and people still walking through Tulsa. Night fell upon the city, the sun disappearing amongst the horizon. It was a beautiful night. The stars were bright. The moon was up. Everything was perfect. What more, it was a majestic crescent. The same tattoo that was on every vampyre and fledgling's forehead. It was a dark blue and near the moon, it was a dark cyan. A beautiful mix of colors that coated the sky. A certain girl stood, almost dazed even, with a furry brown coat and a hot cup of cocoa in her hands. The wind wasn't that strong that day, the air was cold, however. Chilly.

Aphrodite sipped on the hot cocoa, smiling up at the moon outside the depot. Things weren't as bad as when Stevie Rae dumped her. She had learned how to control her anger. She had learned self-respect, self-love. She didn't need Stevie Rae. Sure, she couldn't deny her feelings. But that didn't mean she had to beat herself up because of her.. Her chest hurt at times, but she hadn't seen Stevie Rae in days and that improved everything well. She sighed, tapping her foot. Oh, and plus, she had someone to help her get through it all.

"Hey," Someone called out from the back of her. Aphrodite turned and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Had to freshen up." Damien came jogging to her, a wide smile on his pale, compassionate face.

Okay okay, yes, she knew he was gay. But that day when they made out, it felt good, and the next night, when they felt fresher, they didn't feel any different for each other. Aphrodite liked him a little, as a cute, little short-term boyfriend and he claimed he wanted to explore his sexuality.

"I'm definitely gay but I might like girls also. There's no harm in being bi." He said before.

Aphrodite and Damien agreed to be... friends with benefits in secret. They were both hurting and this was just what they needed. Something fresh and something new and something ultimately impossible. It was cute. Come on, admit it. They didn't harbor any strong feelings for one another. But they've come to enjoy each other's company and presence. Now just knowing that one of them is with them, they'd be happy. It was crazy, actually.

"Took you long enough." Aphrodite joked. Damien laughed and stopped at her side, he himself wearing a dark thick coat. He shrugged and breathed out a cloud of cold air. Aphrodite handed him her cup of cocoa, noticing his movement initiating that he was freezing. He smiled tightly and took it with both hands, probably trying to suck the heat into his hands. He took a few sips and breathed out.

"Where'd you get this?"

Aphrodite smirked and took the cup back, also taking a sip. "Went to Starbucks just now."

"You didn't sleep?"

"Hardly. Couldn't. Drank some strong coffee last night."

Damien laughed and shook his head. "Damn." He then turned his gaze so that he was looking up at the sky in awe. "Now I understand why you wanted to meet here."

Aphrodite smiled. "Yeah..."

Actually, she was planning to bring him up to the roof of the barn behind the boulder but... That place was too intimidate. It was Stevie Rae and her's spot. Shit happened there. She may be trying to forget about Stevie Rae, but she isn't a slut. She turned away, nose red from the cold. She... She broke up with Darius that day. Before she went to the roof to wait for Stevie Rae, she went to Darius and told him the truth. That she fell for someone else and that she's sorry. He took it well. Well, better than expected. After that, it was awkward between the two. He still helps Zoey and all but he came with her for Aphrodite. And she couldn't help but feel guilty that she dragged him in with her.

"Something on your mind?"

Aphrodite turned to Damien, confused. She broke into a tiny chuckle and she shook her head, her long blonde hair shaking with her. "N-No. I just... Yeaah." She laughed awkwardly and sipped on the cocoa, cheeks red ever so lightly.

Damien smiled and hooked his arm over hers, intertwining their fingers as if they were besties (or y'know, a couple). He sighed loudly and dug his other hand into his pocket, still staring up. "So, what now?"

Aphrodite blinked and shook her head, laughing. "Holy crap, I didn't even work that out yet."

Damien stared at her, shocked, but he also, started laughing. "We're just gonna stand here like awkward statues."

Aphrodite laughed also. "In the night. Holy shit, what a riot."

The two shared laughs, like what they usually do. It had been a great relationship between the two. All jokes. All fun. Nothing serious. A few kisses here and there. No sex, of course. They just... They just want a little fun. The few days that they've been together was breathlessly enjoyable. It had been a very relieving ride. But they both knew that it had to come to a close soon. They couldn't keep using each other.

Aphrodite's ear perked up. Someone. Someone was walking up the stairs of the depot. She blinked. Supposedly, Damien heard it too because the two pulled away abruptly, alert and shocked. Aphrodite expected Zoey, or Stark, or someone like that damn bitch Venus. But whoever it was was dragging their feet and taking quite a while to finish walking up. The person that emerged from the stairs was no other than the curly-haired bumpkin girl that Aphrodite swore she hated (yeah right) but right then, at that moment after not seeing her for days, she felt numb. Struck. A little bit... Pained.

Aphrodite stared, trying to keep her face neutral and in control. But of all those days she had kept her emotions, her feelings in check... Well, it all came bumbling out at that moment. The emotions she felt; lust, anger, disappointment, longing, heartbreak, sorrow, regret, guilt. The feelings; love. Love for someone. Love for her. It indulged her and soon her knees felt week. She whirled around, her breathing rogued. She felt the warm arms of Damien wrap themselves around her.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna give you guys some time. I'll be downstairs, okay?" He smiled and pecked her on the forehead.

Aphrodite smiled lightly and nudged him. Damien took that as a sign of approval and he nodded. He let go of her slowly, as if afraid she'd buckle. He then turned and walked off, smiling at Stevie Rae on the way.

Stevie Rae, however, couldn't smile back. If anything, she was frozen in her steps. She stared at Aphrodite, even her back was scarily familiar. She tried to breathe, but it was hard for her when it was one of the first times she had seen her in days. It was painful. As if time froze. She could hear Damien's light footsteps as he descended the stairs down. She gulped.

Aphrodite didn't go with him.

"Shit," Aphrodite whispered, finally able to say something rather than silent words. She shook her head. She knew she needed to talk to Stevie Rae. It was compulsory in her life. To finally move on. But now she had her back to Stevie Rae and she was imagining her... All she could think about was her lips. Her breath. Her body. Her kiss. She shut her eyes. "Great, now I feel horny."

Stevie Rae took a few steps forward. Hesitant steps. Little, painful, hesitant steps. She tried to get her breathing in control but it was hard with the beating of her chest and the cold air of the night. She shook the bare, dark, cold hand on her shoulder, the hand that told her to turn around and to never turn back, and she proceeded to make her way to Aphrodite. She gulped loudly, the back of her throat suddenly becoming dry, and couldn't help but blush. When she saw Aphrodite's hesitant, majestic, confused, beautiful face when she turned, she couldn't help but be reminded of everything. Everything that happened. Everything that made the two broken. She paused. She was finally next to Aphrodite. Unfortunately, the journey there couldn't have been any more longer. She stared at the ground, unable to speak, unable to say anything.

Aphrodite, however, wanted to say everything. Everything that she felt and loathed. She just wanted it out of her chest. But how could she? She was cold to her toes but her face burned luminously next to Stevie Rae. She swore she looked like Rudolph the red nose reindeer. The two remained silent for a while, afraid to speak but aware that they have to. Finally, one's words spilled out.

"Shit, did I leave the hair dryer running?"

Stevie Rae turned, alert. "What?"

"What?" Aphrodite blushed and turned, wondering why the HELL did she say that of all things. It was buried deep in her sub-conscious yet she said that. Instead of everything else she had planned to rub in Stevie Rae's face.

Stevie Rae looked down, a tiny but visible blush on her pale confused face. The sound of Aphrodite's voice brought back things she had wanted to stay buried. She shook her head. Stop. Stop this. Talk like civilized adults. She couldn't help but think like that, that is until her lips went numb again. 'Smart, Stevie Rae. Very civilized.'

"Y-You... Uh. W-What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite said it as a whisper, unfortunately. But it was better than nothing. Aphrodite didn't want to know. But she had to start off somehow. Start off with something that wasn't so painful. Start off with... a reason. Any reason. Just one reason.

"I- uh. R-Rephaim. He... Yeah. He told me not to g-get him anymore b-but I was just... afraid?" Afraid? Was she afraid? Yeah, she was. But not for Rephaim. For herself. For accepting to love with Aphrodite.

Aphrodite laughed in spite, shaking her head. Stevie Rae braced herself for the painful, hurtful insult Aphrodite was bound to throw at her.

"You're too nice." She spat. "God. It makes me sick."

Stevie Rae blinked. Huh. That wasn't so bad. "A-ahaha." She laughed awkwardly, wondering if she looked like an idiot just standing there fumbling. "I'm- I'm not-"

"Remember the time you said plans change?" Aphrodite suddenly spoke up, blushing ferociously. "And that your plans changed because of me?" She laughed in spite. "God if past us saw us now then... then..." She gulped. Why was she saying this? This of ALL things. Of everything she could've said. She could've said 'He's gonna break you, y'know.' or 'Screw it. I don't need this.' And instead, she-

"You don't fucking know how much I feltl  
>towards you." Aphrodite blinked. Was she crying? Warm tears slid from her eyes. But despite that, she felt no warmth. "How I believed when you said you'd rather die than spend another day lying. Hah. Pathetic. I was so fucking pathetic."<p>

Stevie Rae stared, shocked beyond belief, at the ground below her feet. Where did that come from? Why did that come? Where- What... She was hurt, that's definite. And for the whole week, she thought SHE was the one hurting the most. But apparently, Aphrodite had taken it all very, very badly. Worse than her. The way she was tearing up and cursing herself. It goes beyond crying because of your own heart. Aphrodite was not only broken and sad, she was mad. Angry. Frustrated. And it wasn't to Stevie Rae. Aphrodite was mad at herself.

"Fuck. You- You- Hah. To think I waited for you. I bloody waited for you... For two fucking hours." Her voice had reduced to a whisper. She shook now. From her head to her hand to her toes. Her voice shook the most. Her voice... "Two hours... You have no idea how much- I was- I didn't expect you. I mean, I did. I just-" Her voice clogged up, sticking to her throat messily. She didn't like this feeling... This feeling of neglect, suffocation and betrayal. She felt cast aside. Naked. Bare. Exposed.

Stevie Rae took Aphrodite's hand suddenly. And though it was a friendly gesture, the two literally shivered when their skins made contact, but Stevie Rae didn't think twice or change her mind. She grabbed Aphrodite by the shoulders, trying to be gentle but was too mad. Too angry at herself for doing this to her. She may not ever be with her again. But no one deserved this self-anger. Her grip tightened on her shoulder and she pulled her in for a friendly, compassionate, beautiful hug. She hugged her so tight that she never wanted to let go. So tight that she felt that connection again. That bond. That soft love she had felt from that night. With their bodies pressed together and with the heat up their cheeks, they felt happy. Well, hurt-happy. Stevie Rae cringed.

Aphrodite was crying. On her shoulder. Badly.

"S-Shh... Aphrod- Aphrodite, d-don't cry." Her voice was so dainty, so pained, so nervous, so hoarse, she had to keep herself from spitting out saliva. She patted her gently on the back; wondering if she felt the same love she was feeling. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not." Aphrodite spat, though fierce but sounding broken. "You're happy. Admit it."

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. Where did that come from? "I-I'm not-"

"Shit like, hah, having boobs pressed against your own must be sensational comparing to that fucking flat muscle bird."

The words pierced into Stevie Rae, somehow tickling her funny bone. It was such a stupid statement. Such an Aphrodite statement. She missed that. So much. Everything that happened between them... She missed it all. She covered her mouth, her senses snapping alert. A sort of bubbly sound escaped her throat, sending a melodious unison of streams of laughter. She was laughing. Really laughing. After several days of dying in solitary. She was laughing.

Aphrodite was crying. Well, not really. She was smirking in spite, her teeth gritted together tightly. Her teeth were so hard against each other that it was going to break soon. Hopefully not. She shook her head. Shit. She was so mad at herself yet her heart was beating terribly fast. So fast she couldn't breathe. "Why the- f-fuck are you-" She gulped down the suffocating bile at the back of her throat but needed not to speak more. She paused. She could feel Stevie Rae's warm, familiar hand on the back of Aphrodite's neck. It was so comforting she had to keep from bawling out once more. Man, snot was crowding up her face and nose.

"You're adorable."

Her whisper sent shivers down Aphrodite's body and up her spine. "Fuck you."

She laughed. Again. "Let's NOT go there."

"Screw your dog."

"Go ahead."

Aphrodite scrunched her nose up and (sadly) pushed Stevie Rae off, glaring pitifully. "Shut up."

The position was, to be direct, all too familiar. Aphrodite held Stevie Rae's shoulders from when she pushed her off, Stevie Rae was staring at her face, the two blushing so badly snow melted... It was too familiar. But when it happened before... They kissed. Now...

"Sorry." Stevie Rae mumbled, pulling away and stepping about an inch away from Aphrodite. "I was- um. How's- like, have you- um... Shit."

Aphrodite frowned, a part of her (though only a tiny part) had regretted pushing her away. She wanted her touch again. She wanted to feel her again. To feel her breathing. To feel her body. To feel everything. Though it sounds completely horny... She didn't care. She just wanted her.

But reality and fantasy are two completely different things. And this is reality. Aphrodite looked away, forcing the tears back. Her hands beside her were closed tightly and shaking while her breath hitched. Damn. She needed that cocoa bad. But Damien took it with him. "Stevie Rae," Her voice was so soft SHE couldn't hear it. And neither did Stevie Rae. So she said it louder, gulping down her dignity. "Stevie Rae."

The okie girl's head shot up quickly, wide-eyes staring at Aphrodite.

"I- I was... wondering... Did... Did you ever see- something- someone that, uhh, wasn't me in me?" The question made no sense. She knew that. But somehow, like before, their imprint still lingered a little bit especially with them so close to each other, and Stevie Rae could already tell what she wanted to say.

Aphrodite cursed and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she speak like a normal person? With all the saliva gathering in her mouth, she really felt like spitting. She opened her mouth in another attempt.

"Yes."

Aphrodite opened her eyes and stared. Stevie Rae had practically replied instantly. And it toyed with her heart.

"Yes, I did." She murmured, smiling sadly. "And she was beautiful."

A full blast of chilly night air hit Aphrodite and her face colored almost instantly. It shouldn't have made such an impact on her. Darius called her beautiful all the time... But this isn't Darius. Her lips were numb and her eyes were wide. She felt it again. That warm feeling in her chest, suffocating her neck. She grunted, looking away.

"Fuck it, geek. I hate you."

Stevie Rae laughed playfully and turned on her heel, this time facing the streets. She breathed out through her nose, smiling. She looked at peace. And she was. For the first time in five days. And it made her joyous. It made her feel free again. To be genuinely happy. Free of guilt and regret and pity for herself. "Thanks, Aphrodite."

The girl fidgeted and turned also. "F-For what?"

"Bringing me back to life."

Aphrodite paused. What a cliche line. Yet the words hit her like a tidal wave. Each one slow and painful. "Y-You- ugh. Whatever."

Stevie Rae chuckled silently, shaking her head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"And why would I change? I love my bitch self just the way it is."

"Some others don't, y'know."

"I'm fully aware of that, bumpkin. But do I really look like the type to give a donkey's ass about other shithead's opinions?"

"Nicely said."

Aphrodite actually smiled. A little. But counted. "You're very naïve."

"As you are."

"Falling for a Raven Mocker is practically poison."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe the whole 'created from darkness and suffering' thing."

A scoff. "Right. Like Darius is perfect for you."

"He was. It doesn't matter. I broke up with him."

Finally, the talking stopped. Stevie Rae's widened eyes stared at the ground as if someone's head was laying there. She couldn't believe her ears. Was it true? Had Aphrodite really broke up with Darius? For her? She didn't want to go there. But the thought itself made her shiver and want to curl into a ball. It was blasting and scary. Yet way too lovely at the same time. She turned away, cheeks heating up. "You... You did?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "No shit, sherlock." She sighed loudly and crossed her arms, suddenly free of her nervousness before. Damn. What a moodswing. "He took it better than I thought. And that's good. But then again, now I kinda miss him... And feel guilty for dragging him into all this," She gestured around her. "shit."

Stevie Rae blinked. Had she said she missed him? It doesn't matter. She has her rights. "Oh... Well... Okay..."

"You sound freakishly awkward, girl."

"N-No. I-I just- yeah." Stevie Rae laughed awkwardly and shook her head. "I hadn't realize-"

"Of course not. If you had, things for us would've been very much different."

"W-What.. What do you-"

Aphrodite interrupted her with a loud sigh. "It's not gonna help us now anyways. I believe everything happens for a reason... There's a reason you chose birdboy over me."

Suddenly, her voice hitched low. Cold. And Stevie Rae fidgeted. Shit. Now it was getting personal. She was afraid to speak. To object. But she knew she had to.

"But," Aphrodite added. "The thing is, I don't want to stick around to find out what that reason is." She turned and smiled at Stevie Rae. "See you around, Johnson."

Her calling Stevie Rae by her last name was one of the most painful thing ever. Her eyes widened and she stared as Aphrodite turned to go. Her hand instantly shot up. A movement of objection. She still wanted her to stay. To talk to her. To show her that love again even if it's extinct. If they couldn't try to build it up, they had to try to keep it at a pace, at least. Stevie Rae wanted that. She wanted to be part of Aphrodite's life, as friend or as foe or as lover, to be honest it didn't matter to her. She just wanted it. "No, wait, don't go."

Her voice sounded hushed, as if she was in a library. Eerie and soundless. Aphrodite stopped in her tracks and made no move to turn or to talk. She merely stood there with her back to Stevie Rae.

"I just," Stevie Rae paused and took a deep breath. "Please stay..."

Aphrodite couldn't hold the smile in. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Wow, Aphrodite. You're smiling. Get a hold of yourself!'

But she just couldn't stop smiling. She turned, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I want my cocoa. Damien has it."

"For a while?"

Aphrodite sighed and walked up next to her. "Fine. But you owe me cocoa."

"I'll make you ten cups if you want."

Aphrodite laughed and nudged her. The gesture, the movements, the attitude she was portraying... It reminded her of her parents when she was young. No one's born a bitch. She was sweet at one point. When she was young, she was practically a less-okie version of Stevie Rae. And to be that girl again... That innocent, sweet, kind little girl that just wanted love from her parents... Well, it's a good feeling. She was happy. Happy to be away from what bullshit she had been through and done. "I'll take your word on that, Johnson."

"Deal."

They talked. Like friends. Like enemies. Like lovers. It was all a mix of conversation topics that they dragged on for minutes and minutes to come. They didn't care what time it was. They didn't bother with the details. They just talked and laughed and had fun. The most fun they had in days. Their presence comforted each other warmly and made them happy.

But happiness doesn't last forever. We all know that. A black raven swooped down from the sky and landed on a tree branch just a few feet above them, staring down at the duo with hatred, lust and vengeance. The raven stared for a few minutes, absorbing in their laughter and teasing remarks. It felt lustful for blood. And if it wasn't for the moon in the sky, it would've gotten its wish. It cawed loudly, a piercing pain entering its system and devouring its nerves. Its eyes rolled up its sockets and its whole body went numb.

Stevie Rae and Aphrodite looked up instantly after hearing a caw, they both stared up intensively at the black bird that seemed to be in pain; one more afraid than the other. All talking stopped, and so did the smiles, as the raven fell from the branch. The impact on it would be too much. And splattered bird intestines won't be good for anyone. As much as Aphrodite hated him, she didn't want Stevie Rae to drop down bawling at her boyfriend's dead bird body. They both raced up to the bird in speed, Aphrodite taking a slight lead. She caught the bird swiftly, tripping on her own feet and having the bird slide down the gravel path.

A sudden blinding light illuminated from the bird. Both Stevie Rae and Aphrodite had to close their eyes and turn away. And like the other six-seven times that Stevie Rae came to get him, the bird then transformed into a Native American boy with shoulder-length hair and large biceps. He looked hot, they had to admit. But even Stevie Rae could see the darkness in his eyes. She mistook it for the raven the last few times... But now, with Aphrodite by her side, she saw that he did something bad...

Rephaim blinked and looked up. When he saw Aphrodite with Stevie Rae, he flushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh, hello." He murmured shyly.

Stevie Rae couldn't respond, however. She was too distracted by his eyes. His dark, black, evil eyes. She shivered and shook it off. "Rephaim."

"Raven."

Both Stevie Rae and Rephaim turned to Aphrodite, whom's eyes betrayed her smile. She looked friendly enough. But anyone who knows Aphrodite would know it was fake. "Welcome back to having two arms and two legs."

Rephaim turned away. "Uh, yeah.. Thank you..."

Aphrodite, without giving Stevie Rae another glance, turned on her heel and walked off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some things I need to deal with."

"Like what?"

Stevie Rae's voice sounded pleading. But Aphrodite knew that if she stayed, she'd do some bad things to birdbrain. "Like eat." She murmured teasingly, not stopping herself from smiling. She left the two, trying to suppress her urge to want to turn around, kick Rephaim and kiss Stevie Rae. But that isn't realistic now, is it. And like I said,

There's a difference between fantasy and reality.

Meanwhile inside the tunnels, Erin blinked herself awake. She was surprised at herself for managing to fall asleep. Her eyes felt tired, droopy and her mouth tasted bitter. She hated morning breath. Blinking more, she tried to focus her vision on her whereabouts, though it was clear that she was in her room. She just wanted to make sure. She had sleep-walked once when she slept late when she was young. Ever since then, she had tried her best not to sleep too late. Especially on nights she had to get up early. This was like one of those nights.

She pulled herself up, forcing her eyes apart. She felt sticky. Dirty. And she felt uncomfortable. Especially after sleeping in her bra (she hated it). Erin tried to focus her vision once more, but the sense of exhaustion hit her first and she fell limply onto the bed, teeth together.

She was still as tired as hell. And she did not like the feeling. She wanted to curse, to speak out with some words of replenish, but she couldn't; not with her mouth tasting like horse shit. She got up solemnly, dragging her tired, aching body to the bathroom opposite her room. She shut the door and spent like, 30 minutes in there doing goddess knows what.

Coincidentally, when Erin was fresh and new again while exiting the bathroom, she bumped into no other than Venus. It was such a cliche. But a part of Erin, when she saw Venus in such a close distance, loved the fact that a world like hers had cliche moments. Because with them staring at each other in eye in that moment, blushing like mad, they felt happy. Excited. Giddy.

But scared.

"Erin," Venus gasped.

Erin blinked, trying to regain some self-control again, but unable to summon up a courage to speak. She glared, a sudden anger hitting her hard. Her face. Venus' face was such a reminder to love that it made her angry. "Don't talk to me."

She whirled around, outraged, depressed, saddened, regretful, it was as if every sorrowful and hatred-filled emotion in her bounced up to attack. She felt so pained- So utterly broken. So destroyed. It felt weakening. She walked away, her eyes watering slightly, and her knees so weak it might buckle. She wanted it to be a cold, harsh statement. But apparently, it came out as a cry of help. A rally scream. A plead.

A hand caught her elbow before she could go far.

"No! Just- please.. Give me a minute to explain. I- I need to tell you-"

"Save it."

Erin turned her head and mustered up everything in her body into her glare. It must have worked because Venus flinched. However, Erin didn't pull her elbow away from Venus' grasp. And that gave Venus confidence.

"No." She murmured, staring hard into Erin's cold, blue eyes. "I was blind, alright? Sick. ill. What have you. But I'm better now. I can see." She pulled on her elbow so that Erin was fully facing her. She stared at her with her eyes so vulnerable it hurt. "I can see you... Please."

Erin hesitated. She thought about her options. Did she want to get broken once more? Did she need this? Did she want this? She does. But how can she give up to a weakness that has been haunting her? How can a ball of fire beat water? Her gaze shifted. And she caught Venus' shaking hand. Her heart leapt. So Venus' mask have been torn off. She was afraid. And honestly, so was Erin.

"Fine."

Venus sighed in relief, nodding. She led her across the rooms to her own room. Erin's eyes widened.

"What-"

"Give me a few minutes of your time. I promise if you don't like it, I'll give up. Fully."

"G-Give up?"

Venus turned to her, a mysterious cloud shrouded in her eyes. "Come in."

When Venus led her in, Erin didn't expect anything. Merely a room. Her room. Just a room. But it was much more. The room was dim, the only light coming from the roof where a pink shade crept, casting a pink glow across them. The ground and the bed were covered with rose petals, beautiful scented red rose petals. The bed was dressed with beautiful sheets and blankets and the rest was a blur to Erin. She felt... weird. A weird feeling in her gut rose. And she had to blink and fidget to realize what it was.

Venus turned and stared into Erin's eyes, an aura of nervousness around her. Erin looked shocked. Really, really shocked.

"So..."

"You did this?"

Venus turned away and nodded shyly. "Took me hours but yeah..."

Erin stared on, eyes wide. She then turned to Venus, her own eyes piercing into her soul. A cry of help inside. A sense of love. Love. "Why?"

Venus smiled sadly, her cheeks coloring. No one knew that this side of Venus even existed. It scared Erin. And the thought that she might be the only one to be treated like this was pressuring. "Because," Without another word and with only a little bit of what's left of her courage, she grabbed Erin's hand, grasped it tight, placed it on her waist and pulled her close. So close that their breaths could be felt. Her other hand was outstretched and she caressed Erin's soft cheek.

"V-Venus-"

"I love you."

She kissed her. Right there and then. A beautiful, passionate kiss that sent goosebumps up their arms. It was different from their first kiss. More passionate. More emotions. More feelings. More truth. Venus held her tight around the waist, pulling her in so close. Erin did the same, wrapping her snaky arms around Venus' neck.

In Erin's mind, she finally realized the weird feeling in her gut. It was something she hadn't felt in a while.

She pulled away, gasping for air and staring into Venus' eyes. Her eyes would've said a thousand words. But she wanted to do it herself. "You complete me."

Venus smiled sadly, her eyes glossy from the tears. She didn't cry. But she shed her mask off. "Kiss me."

They kissed again. And they both knew. They both loved it. They were in love. And not even a meteor could crash and make them deny that.

* * *

><p>Yikes. Has it been that long since I've updated? I'm sorry! Really! I am!<p>

Recently, my internet connection has been nothing but a pain in the ass. And going online was reaaaaally hard. But there is no one to blame for my late punctuality but me. I'M SORRYYYYYY!

I'll make it up to you! I already got the next two or three chapters in my phone! All I need now is to submit them. We're coming close to the end of my fanfic. Hate to say it, but I'm almost finishing it already. Many bumps and bruises have happened and I am so happy those of you who have stayed tagged along! No matter how long I do not update, I won't quit on this fanfic. (I've wrote too much to quit now)

SO THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN.

_Chloe Jensen- Hey! Thank you so much! And I will, promise. Hahaha yeah I've never liked Rephaim though. Cause I always thought Stevie Rae and Aphrodite would make a cute and awesome couple! They're totally polar opposites and I always love that sort of thing. Thanks again for the review!_

_Blaise Night- Hahaha thanks! And yeah. If only we could just shoot him. Thanks again!_

_ShadowCub- Well, that's reality you know haha. I mean, I know what it's like to realize you like the same sex. My friend just experienced that. It was hard for her. Hahaha. But it gets better!_

_Kikudog6- Thank you! And I will update more!_

_immafishyhearmeRAWR- Hahaha I love your username :p And thank you! Your review is much appreciated! And sure, I'll check the song out. Thanks for the opinion!_

_Zelda's Hero- Wow thanks for putting up with me till now. Hahaha. And yeah, I know the drama sucks. And that Stevie Rae shouldv'e chosen Aphrodite. But you know how it is, if they choose each other right now, there would be no more storyline. Hahaha._

_Wolf eyes- Woo! You rock! Don't worry. The pairings aren't going to change anytime soon! It's just the story. It'll get better!_

_Rheana- Hey! And thanks! I appreciate your review! And yeah, I haven't updated my profile in a while. Truth is, I'm only 13. Haha a year older than the shown age. And wow thanks! It's really appreciated! Haha. THANK YOU AGAIN!_

_Asian95- Haha and yeah, I get you. But you know how it is. Rephaim's manipulation and all that. Hehe. Thanks for the review!_

Woo. There. I hope you guys enjoyed! More shall be coming soon!

-KyleTamm


	11. Killing An Immortal

Meanwhile, outside the rather sexual-tension-occupied room, a casual but unusually quiet girl was walking down the halls, in search of her friend with benefits. It didn't take her long however. Because as she expected, he was lingering merely meters away from the depot entrance with a sly smirk on his face and cold cocoa in his hands. Aphrodite knew the look. She practically owned the look, after all. He knew what they did. Or at least, eavesdropped a little.

"So, let me ask you," Damien started, smirk still on face. "Did it feel good kissing Stevie Rae's ass?"

Aphrodite scoffed, but couldn't stop a grin to magically appear on her face. "It felt as good as it'll feel punching you in the face right now."

"W-Woah, Aphrodite," Damien mused, side-stepping and joining Aphrodite as they both waltzed down the halls. "I was only joking."

"No shit." She mumbled incredulously. She then snatched the cocoa away from Damien's hands, a hungry, cornered look in her eyes, and dipped her head back as she drank the plastic cup clean.

"Woaaah." Damien mumbled, staring wide-eyed. You'd think it was a battery or something. And oddly enough, it was also cold! She drank cold cocoa down like coal in a train; as if it tasted delicious. Which it didn't. In Damien's opinion, of course. When Aphrodite lowered her cup, Damien placed a hand on her shoulder and another on the cup. "Now, now, Aphrodite. That's enough chocolate for one day."

Aphrodite laughed and rolled her blue eyes, shaking her head. "Please, unicorn. I can have as many chocolates as I want." She strut past him, a sway to her hips and a jump to her walk.

Damien smiled a little. "I'm guessing Stevie Rae helped get your spunk back."

The latter stopped abruptly, heel crashing down onto the ground in an attempt to keep from falling face-first. She gained her posture, whirled around and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, what?"

Damien laughed. "Aphrodite, you have been dead these past few days."

"Have not!" She defended, eyes wide.

The boy smirked. "You have. Admit it. Though we were together, you kept thinking about Stevie Rae and don't you dare deny it. You also kept wearing that disappointed frown on your face. Seriously, Aphrodite. Wrinkles."

Aphrodite stared, offended, probably, shocked, maybe, dawned upon, definitely. She didn't even realize it. Maybe it was the hormones or something but for some odd, strange reason, just the thought of Stevie Rae now, made her giggly and childish and happy.

Happy.

She was happy.

Stevie Rae wrapped an old, thick blanket around him and led him inside, hands never leaving his body. She didn't speak. For some reason, after talking to Aphrodite, speaking to him would just be a bore. And like the past few days, her false words felt like venom in her mouth. However, Rephaim didn't push her on her silence, he let her take over the air with her silent breathing instead of comforting words. And that only made Stevie Rae even more suspicious. She felt wrong when with him. And it wasn't just because of Aphrodite.

She led him down silently, as she did for the past few days. Today, his right arm was stained with red. Of course, it was blood. Whether it was animal blood or a human's... Well, that was another story. Stevie Rae averted her gaze, trying to focus her gaze on anything but his oddly cold, black eyes. She felt so sure that he was the one when they first fell in love... Now... It just seemed wrong.

"Stevie Rae,"

The latter's head turned with wide curiosity and surprise. "Y-Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me," Rephaim mumbled. He turned to look at Stevie Rae straight in the eyes and inside those black orbs, she could see the lingering darkness.

She thought it was gone for good. But Rephaim seemed very... secretive and clingy lately. And the combination was fairly odd. Besides, he was- is- a Raven Mocker. Things like that don't just fade away. Though she promised the black bull prosperity and love to the boy, she knew she couldn't with the evil in his eyes. For weeks now, she had just wished she could avoid seeing it. But as she stared straight into his heart of darkness, she knew avoiding the cause would be worse than pursuing it.

"Sure."

Zoey walked down the hall, trying to spot a particular blonde. She was in full manual mode. She had to do a lot especially now with Nefefreak's plans and the dam and everything. It was all crashing onto her at full force. Plus, Stark was still having his major beauty sleep and that left her alone for the situation. She was cornered. At the moment, at least. She slowed her walk down to a step in three seconds. Something caught her attention. Something... strange.

It was coming from Venus' room, a strange... moaning type of sound. Zoey went up behind the door and pressed her ear against it. Hey, She was curious. Plus, what if she was getting raped? Turns out she wasn't far off, the erotic, moaning noises reached her ear in a matter of seconds and Zoey pulled away, back against the wall opposite the door with a full-on crimson colored blast on her face.

What.

The.

Bullpoopie?

"Holy Nyx." She gasped, looking away. Who was Venus... uhh, doing 'it' with? Was it Erik? No. It couldn't be. Johnny B? Ew. Ant? Okay, that's just wrooong. She gave up eventually. Venus was a... sophisticated and good-looking girl. Surely whoever she was doing it with was equally the same. Zoey shook her head roughly, trying to get the picture out of her head. "Oh goddess no."

"Why goddess no?"

Zoey looked up, eyes wide, at a usual annoyed Aphrodite and a calm, smiling Damien behind her. Eh? When did they start hanging out?

"U-Uhhm... Nothing. I just-"

"Hey Zoey, where's Stark?"

Zoey stared at the latter who had asked the uncomfortably surprising question. Aphrodite had her arms crossed and her eyes emotionless. Yet Zoey sensed something amiss behind that dullness. She blinked and got a hold of Aphrodite's gripping stare on her. "I- uh, he's napping... In his room... W-Why?" She was almost afraid of hearing the answer.

Aphrodite sighed loudly, eyes closed. "Okay Zoey, first of all, no one says 'napping' anymore. That's just..." She shivered sarcastically just to make Zoey roll her eyes. "And secondly, I'm sure you don't want to know the answer. Plus, it aint none of your business." With a snap, Aphrodite waltzed past her to Stark's room.

Zoey whirled around, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she spoke. "He's my guardian AND my boyfriend, so yes, it is my business."

Damien flinched. He looked uncomfortable as he stared between the two bickering women. They were both close to him... They were both... logical. Yet he couldn't let them bicker on, especially now with Nefefreak planning to drown their asses in her nudity. Okay hold up, that came out wrong. "Uhh guys, we shouldn't-"

He was completely ignored however. It was pitiful, actually.

"Look Zoey," Aphrodite sighed, glowering. "I had a... really messed up week. And right now, I'm having a side-relationship with a gay man." She raised her hand up abruptly and gestured at Damien, who hesitated, looked away and waved slightly at Zoey. Zoey couldn't have been more surprised. Her jaw actually slacked open. "And I'd really appreciate it if you leave a few minutes for me and your 'guardian' to be alone. Hell, I'll even stop sending you email pictures of when me and Darius used to do-"

"Okay! Well this got awkward." Damien mumbled quickly, exchanging glances with Zoey.

Aphrodite paused while Zoey stared at her with concentration, probably trying to understand what she meant. "... Who am I kidding. I won't stop sending the pictures-"

"You send me pictures of you and Darius doing it?"

"Damien!" Aphrodite exclaimed quickly. "Let's go!" She then walked off with a flustered Damien slowly tailing behind.

Zoey just stared. In her mind... Well, you wouldn't want to know what was going on in her mind. It was messy and she'd rather leave the accusions be. She just stared agape, disbelievingly. If Damien actually stayed behind, he'd say "Oh Aphrodite."

"So what's this about wanting to talk to Stark?" Damien asked as soon as they were out of earshot. They embarked down the path to Stark's room stealthily.

Aphrodite smirked. "I just wanted to mess with her." But then she paused. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to Stark about." She then turned and faced Damien with a very serious and un-Aphrodite-like expression. She took a step closer and raised her hands as if to place them on his chest, but then decided against it and dropped them back down to her sides. She looked down to her feet, as if embarrassed. "There's something I need to talk to him about... In private."

Damien stared at the suspiciously ashamed girl and pondered why- what is the reason for her behavior and her interactions with Stark. "Why-"

"I hope you understand."

When Aphrodite looked up into his blue eyes with that... expression- that un-Aphrodite-like expression that can make Stevie Rae melt to her knees and dump birdboy, well, Damien then realized the reason of why he agreed on this 'relationship' anyways. He had to support her no matter what. Cause right now, at this time, she felt how he felt when he lost Jack. And that was one of the most painful times of his life. And so he smiled, a small one but it meant a lot, and nodded.

"I do."

Aphrodite let go a loud sigh of relief and she backed away. "Thank the goddess." She opened her eyes and grinned mischievously at the boy. "Thanks. I'll see you later, unicorn." She then turned around and sauntered off, confidently even.

Damien couldn't stop the smile from overtaking his lips.

As she made her way to Stark's room, she wondered about what Stevie Rae said. What she herself said. And what made Stevie Rae pick Rephaim in the first place. Sure, he got blessed by Nyx and got turned into a human. But she furgin' went gay for her! That's got to count for something. Unfortunately, birdbrains got more points than her this time. Aphrodite wasn't exactly hoping of winning her back, she knew fate lied in the hands of Nyx, however, there was no harm in picturing what could or could've happened if...

She snorted to herself. "Way to get ahead of yourself, Aphrodite."

As she drew nearer to the dark room down the hall, she thought about her vision. The first vision. The vision that made her feel this way; paranoid and afraid and lustful. The vision of Stevie Rae, the girl she knew she loved, dying, in the hands of a Raven Mocker. Aphrodite didn't really have a problem with Rephaim- besides the fact that he's an ass to her and is lying to Stevie Rae AND is a Raven Mocker. But to add it all up, she KNEW he was the one that's going to kill her. And she couldn't allow that to happen. Not even in a stupid vision. She knew the only person she could ask to help and he wouldn't go all flustered and melodramatic about it like most people would. And so, as she stood in front of Stark's room, she held her breath, knocked and entered.

* * *

><p>"Erin, hey!"<p>

A tall girl with long flowing blonde hair raised her head and stared at the girl bounding to her, dark-skinned and grin attached. She smiled and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear and nodded in awareness. "Hey twin." She noticed the obvious bounce to her dark-skinned twin's step and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the skipping?"

Shaunee scoffed and stopped once by her side. She slapped the girl's shoulder playfully. "Am not skipping. You should know better than to accuse me of doing that."

Erin laughed while shaking her disbelieving head. "What's going on?" She continued to jot down words onto her notebook, as if she was really studying, while flipping through pages of their old Vampyre Psychology book.

Shaunee didn't answer for a while, she just stared on as her twin study when they're not even attending school. It was a mystical illusion to her. "What are you doing?"

"Studying." Erin replied calmly.

"Why?"

Erin turned up to Shaunee with a smile on her face. "Because twin, though we don't have exams right now I still want to have classes in my head. No use postponing knowledge when it comes to good use."

Shaunee raised an eyebrow slowly and paused. "... Is this about the violent sex streams? Cause I can tell ya', it's not really-"

"N-No, no!" Erin stumbled over her words as she blushed. "God Shaunee, is everything about sex to you?"

The dark-skinned girl scoffed loudly but a smirk was on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Erin, I know for a fact that you were thinking the same thing. Besides, isn't sex wonderful?"

Erin rolled her eyes, a smile also on her lips. Shaunee was so carefree. It made her happy to think she had her still. "It is. But that's not the point." She flipped a page in the large textbook and stared at the ancient words written. "I'm kind of... stressed."

"Let me guess,"

Just as Erin was about to stop Shaunee from saying anything sex-related, the girl actually spoke logic.

"This is about Neferet."

Erin stared up at Shaunee. Huh. They were twins, after all. But she didn't expect it. Besides, not only has she not spoken to her in a while, no one had actually brought up a serious discussion of Neferet in a while. "Yeah..."

Shaunee smiled and took a seat in front of the slightly bewildered girl, her eyes on the pages. "And what do you hope to gain by reading through this old, thick school textbook?"

"Well-" And then Erin's eyes widened. There was a pause for a minute. Shaunee looked as confused as a dumb bell while Erin... Well, Erin started flipping through the pages rapidly, eyes concentrated, mind set and right hand dribbling the pencil quickly onto the paper. She was writing notes down so quick that it was practically supernatural. "Oh my god, Shaunee." She mumbled. "You just said it all. I got it now!" She smiled brightly and turned back to her notebook.

Shaunee merely stared, confused beyond reason. "I'm sorry. But since when did you get super powers?"

Erin snorted and turned to look up at Shaunee. "I was looking through the book- it isn't really a school book. I mean, it is. But it's about the ancient gods and Nyx and Erebus and how Kalona got trapped and everything. I was trying to find a loophole. Even if we make a dam to stop the flood, how will that stop Neferet?" She flipped two pages and pointed to a picture of blood writing written by a vampyre philosopher, Edwinor. "See this? This is called 'blood magic' back in the day. This was before they were able to contact the Colorful opposite Bulls."

Shaunee had her head on her hand as she listened and she giggled at the last part.

"Blood Magic was used as... Some sort of calling card to darkness. It's like this, they use some sort of 'power source', something connected to nature and you splatter blood on it or something, and it'll contact the darkness through magic ways and you'll be 'reincarnated'." Erin sighed loudly. "The thing is, I don't know how this is related to the whole mess. But it sounds... Interesting." She squinted her eyes. "The White Bull used to be summoned by Blood Magic. Maybe... If we find something strong we can use against blood, we can block the connection and send the White Bull back."

"But we still have Neferet to deal with." Shaunee mumbled, taking a seat in front of Erin.

Erin nodded and pointed to Shaunee with her pencil. "Exactly. And I've been searching through this goddess-forsaken book for an hour now and I couldn't find anything that could 'destroy' her. She's immortal now thanks to Kalona and I don't know any 'immortal-destroying' daggers. But then you said 'old, thick school textbook',"

Shaunee raised an eyebrow. "But what does that have to do with-"

"I'm not looking at the big picture."

"Sorry, what?"

Erin turned to the very first page. "I've been looking from page to page, word to word, but I haven't seen the book as a whole yet."

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

Erin's gaze remained on the first page all the while. The first page was an introduction of the book itself, with ancient writings, colorful decoration splats and a giant black pattern on the top. "Shaunee, this book is called "Immortals". Don't you find it odd that it didn't say a single thing about killing an immortal though it's an officialized book written by Erebus?"

Suddenly, Shaunee's eyes widened. It all clicked. The joins to the finish line, the pattern, the words, everything made sense. And she was able to enter Erin's mind and see through the eyes of Erebus. "Ohmygod."

Erin looked back down to the book and traced her fingers over the words and pattern, and suddenly an image was formed on the page. The words disappeared, the large pattern, the colorful splats and some ancient words remained and combined. And suddenly, Erin could see the answer. "Shaunee, call Zoey."

Shaunee couldn't have ran any faster.

* * *

><p>"Do I LOOK like Zoey to you?" Aphrodite practically screamed, anger radiating from her face.<p>

Her voice was pitched up high from annoyance, shoulders curled and tense while her eyes were burning large porcupines with a sharp spear. All in all, she was the picture of anger perfection. And only one person in the whole world could actually do that to her. "Hey Stark," She murmured angrily. "Are you listening to me or what?"

A flustered Stark exited the bathroom with his eyes closed and his hair wet. "Look Aphrodite, I'm sorry, alright? I thought you were Zoey and-"

"I don't have friggin' black hair and asian eyes!"

Stark opened his eyes and confusion shined in them. "Wait, what?"

"I need your help." Aphrodite sighed out and sat down on his soft bed, looking troubled for the first time since she entered his room. She had said it quickly too; almost as if rushing through the subject. "It's about... uh- my vision... before."

"Why come to me?" Stark asked, scratching his cheek as he stared at Aphrodite in deep thought. "I don't have an affinity or anything like that."

"Yeah but what you have is a sense of secrecy." Aphrodite turned to him and gave him the most serious look she could muster up. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

Stark gave in to a cheeky smile and he walked over to the bottled liquid next to his table. As he walked, his face looked disbelieving. "I promise." He grabbed the bottle, uncapped the top and drank from it smoothly.

Aphrodite stared at him, watching his adam's apple bop to the rhythm of his drinking. Finally, she sighed loudly. "I... I think- No, I know... I'm in love with Stevie Rae."

The next thing she realized, Stark choked on the drink and nearly did a spit take all over the wall. He had to close his eyes and try to get his breathing straight until he could finally talk again. "W-What?" He gasped. "I'm sorry but... I thought I heard you say you were in love with Stevie Rae, which is physically impossible."

"Hey, just cause I like cocks, that doesn't mean I don't have a heart." Aphrodite snapped suddenly.

Stark stared at her, eyes observing her movements. Was it true? Did this barbitch grow a heart? Or was it just an optical illusion she portrayed? "You're in love with... Stevie Rae?"

"Yessir, I am." Aphrodite mumbled absent-mindedly.

"When- How- Why... How did this happen? When did it-" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and shook his head. "Goddess, Aphrodite, you're unbelievable. First, Darius and now Stevie Rae. What is WRONG with you?"

Aphrodite scoffed loudly, glaring at Stark as if he was a beauty pageant contestant that just stole her prize. "Maybe it's you people!" She stood up, frustrated and regretful. "You know maybe I shouldn't have come to you for help. You're just so..." She sighed in frustration, eyes closed. "I'm not just some... bitch who plays with people's hearts, okay? I mean... I'm still human..." She trailed off into a whisper, almost as if she was going to burst down in tears at any moment.

Stark fidgeted. Where did this sensitive Aphrodite come from? ... Did Stevie Rae do this? "Hey, I..." He hesitated as he drew closer to her. He didn't know what to do. With Zoey, it was all hugs and kisses and comforting words... But he was never close to Aphrodite in any way. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Aphrodite shook her head roughly and turned. And suddenly, she was back to normal, face portraying the cruel bitch she is. "I told everyone my vision wasn't important. But it's very important."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you-"

"Because I was in denial, okay?" Aphrodite sighed loudly and brushed past Stark. "Rephaim is going to KILL Stevie Rae. Just that morning after that first vision, I had another vision. Or a dream. A vision-dream... thing." She whirled around to face a bewildered Stark. "That fucking... birdbrain made a deal with the White Bull! And I know no one will believe me. Especially not Stevie Rae! So I... I kept it to myself... But now, with that 'flood' thing coming closer, I know I can't... I can't keep this a secret anymore..."

Stark stared at her, pondering it for a while. "Are... Are you sure this isn't just the jealousy talking?"

Aphrodite froze, glared, grabbed a pillow from his bed and flung it at him. "You're not listening, Stark!" She exclaimed, looking flustered. "We have to save Stevie Rae. And I NEED your help.. Please!"

For the first time... Well, ever, Stark saw sincerity and truth in her eyes. A stronger bond than when she was with Darius. It got him thinking. If Aphrodite was really telling the truth, then Zoey and the gang misunderstood the whole situation lightly, and that might lead to their inevitable deaths. If Aphrodite was really telling the truth then... This whole event is much different than they had expected. Stark crossed his arms, eyes serious for once since Aphrodite entered. He looked up at her and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Aphrodite's forehead wrinkles disappeared as she nodded and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't stress out now. She had to remain vigilant. "I got a plan. It's tricky but... It just might work in saving all our asses." She drew a shaky breath. And with that confirmed Stark's suspicion. Whatever was bothering Aphrodite so much was serious. She's too proud to bug out for anything else. "So the White Bull told Rephaim that the flood will happen on the Fourth night of the upcoming Month. The night of the Full Moon... Before that, will be the day my first vision takes place..."

* * *

><p><strong>So hey! Chapter 11 is up! :D<strong>

'**Killing An Immortal'. Interesting, eh? Wondering what Erin and Shaunee found out in that book? Hehehehehe. I'm wondering it myself. **

**-Shot-**

**But seriously though! I got the other chapter written and ready to be submitted. But I don't wanna upload two chapters so closely to each other. Next chap will most probs be up by the end of this week! So wooooo! All hail Aphrodite's awesomeness~**

**Blaise Night- Hahaha oh really? Well I'm glad that you like the pairing! :D I like em' too ;) Way too sexy~ And yeah, but don't worry, Aphrodite's the hero in all this! :D**

**Wolf Eyes- Sup' bro! Hahaha sorry for being MIA for so long. Been busy with school stuff and writersblock D: I'm back now! And that would be cool, wouldn't it ;) Aphrodite's definitely going to do something to Rephaim, just wait and see!**

**FangIsSolo- Thank you! :D Appreciate the review! And yeah I will update, of course! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Chloe Jensen- Hahaha sorry it's not a weekly thing xD I get caught up sometimes with other stuff. I'll try to update like once in two weeks, at least. Hehehe. Thanks!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me until now! Gonna warn you though, story's coming to a dramatic ending soon! Watch the fantasy unravel. **

**Because MY favourite quote is, '**_**The difference between fantasy and reality is that one is what society wants you to imagine and the other is what you want to imagine. The thing is, you get to decide which one to live in.**_**'**

**-Kyle Tamm**


	12. Embrace Your Destiny

"Come on, Ant! Take that giant freak-headed minotaur down!" Johnny B shouted loudly at Ant as they tapped the game controller ferociously.

Erin sat opposite of the television the two boys were staring into aggressively. She had her head on her hand, awaiting Shaunee as she searched for Zoey. It had been approximately fifteen minutes. Johnny B and Ant came in few minutes ago to play their games on the old-fashioned console below the television. Erin was bored out of her mind. Where was Shaunee? Did she stop to talk to a hot guy or something? Did she stop to eat.. ?

Erin sighed loudly and turned her gaze to the cabinets near her. Her heart squeezed. 'Blood.'

A pair of arms suddenly snaked themselves around her waist. Erin instantly blushed at the contact. But then she panicked. Was it Jones?

"Hey gorgeous,"

Her heart did back-flips when the familiar voice sung out to her. Though it was merely a whisper, it felt as if she had just screamed into her soul. Erin couldn't imagine a better greeting.

"Venus." She murmured nervously.

Said girl let go of Erin, circled her with a seductive step and sat down opposite of her. A sly smile was on her pretty face and her eyes finally looked peaceful after days of wrestling with her feelings for Erin. Things were starting to get better day by day. Now if only a falling meteor fell onto Neferet and pierced toxin into her body then all's well.

"What are you doing?"

Erin smiled. This felt so... Perfect. "Uh, hah, w-waiting for Shaunee..."

Venus pouted adorably. "Damn. Not waiting for me?"

"I was. You kept me waiting." Erin whispered softly, a blush coloring her cheek like a cloud.

Venus smirked. She looked around and upon noticing no one else but Johnny B and Ant (and they were so engrossed with their game to even notice Venus had entered the room), she scooted up, leaned towards Erin and gave her a long, hard, passionate kiss on the lips. Erin complied. With tongue. Yeaaah. That's happening.

It lasted for a while. A minute, at least. It was all tongue and lips and saliva exchanging. Erin's hand was in Venus' hair and Venus' hand was under Erin's-

Well, let's just say it was in some inappropriate part of her body...

Erin placed her other hand on Venus' shoulder and with enough self-control, she pushed her away just slightly enough to whisper, "Venus, I'm expecting Shaunee."

Venus smiled cheekily, and gave Erin two more passionate pecks on the lips before pulling away and sitting down. "Sorry. Got excited."

Erin reached across the table and gripped Venus's balled fist tightly. "I love you."

Venus's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"I, uh, got this." Out of nowhere, she reached down to her right and suddenly pulled out a brown paper bag with a McDonald's logo on the front. Erin sniffed once and knew that she was hungry- but not for burgers or fries. She needed the food vampyres drink. Of course, blood.

"Where did you get this?"

Venus shrugged. "A couple of minutes ago Zoey, Stark and Aphrodite left for some weird 'search' or something. Don't know. Didn't care to ask. Still don't care. But I tagged along anyways. Needed to, uh, 'think'," She murmured, giving Erin a slight 'look', which of course Erin caught. "Halfway through, they told me to go back... Well to be completely honest, Aphrodite forced me to go back." Venus scoffed. "Bitch."

Erin gave her a look and tapped her lightly on the arm. Venus, being completely smitten by Erin's cuteness, sighed in defeat and shrugged, mouthing a 'sorry, sorry'. "Anyways, I went back. But I stopped by McD's and got this."

She looked away at that. "I've been noticing you don't like blood... Or at least, don't like the thought of blood."

Erin chuckled nervously, hands slipping behind her back. "Yeah. Hah. You caught me. I'm not.. secure at the sight of blood. Been a trait of mine since birth." Her words were true, preferably. However her reason was not adequate. Especially not at that situation. Venus noticed the little things (that's a first) about Erin. And it surprised even herself at that point. She noticed that she was lying.

"Baby," Venus started. "You need to trust me. Or this can't work." Her own words stunned her. "I risked a lot of my reputation on you. You owe me, Erin."

Erin blinked. Then blinked again. She stifled a laugh and suddenly burst out in giggles. Her cheeks were velvet red and her shoulders bopped with laughter. Venus was confused. Amused, but confused. She stared, entranced, at her new 'girlfriend' as she laughed. Even when laughing, she was such a beauty to Venus. It was like something was replaced in her mind. That mean attitude was blocked by a large, loving wall that indulged her nerves into some sort of hormonal lesbian frenzy. She just loved Erin. Venus was sure.

"Why are you laughing, oh nerdy one?"

Erin shot her a look but still kept the giggles on. She shook it off, a wide smile on her fare face. "You called me baby. And you were so sweet."

Venus stared at her in surprise. Suddenly offense hit her. "Woah. You think I can't be sweet?"

Erin reached out and grabbed Venus' hand once again. "No, I know you are. I just haven't seen that side yet.. Well, not unless you want me in your bed. Besides that, clean free."

Venus laughed, turning away cheekily. "Yeah, fine, true. But still," She turned back, eyes piercing into Erin's. "Don't change the subject."

"Ugh." Erin turned away, the smile slowly fading from her face. She looked a little bit adrift. "Have you ever wondered why we were turned into vampyres? Or why they exist in the first place? Or why the House of Night exists and why they must always mark new 'meat' every month?" She gave Venus a helpless look. "Goddess, Venus, everything's so messed up. The minute I found out I wasn't human anymore drove me insane. Nobody but Shaunee knows this but..." She drifted off solemnly, her eyes side-glancing to the floor.

Venus' face grew worried with every word. And finally, her chest grew chilly at the sight of her girl like that. She didn't want to mess this relationship up. Not like the others before Erin. Erin was different. She was a girl. Venus don't just become some crazy lesbian clingy chick for one chick. She's crazy for Erin. And this feeling is different from the rest... This feeling is strong and bubbly and joyful and.. Unbelievable.

"No one wants to be a vampyre, Erin..." Venus whispered, picking each word as carefully as possible. "But nothing is an accident. Nyx chose all of us for a reason. I know sometimes you regret everything but..." Venus colored ferociously at her next sentence. She couldn't help but to feel nervous. "But thinking about it, if I hadn't been marked, I would have never have met you."

A sudden beating can be heard. Maybe it's Erin's heart. Maybe it was some sort of contraption in the distance. Whatever it was made the situation quick awkward, however. Venus never was the hopeless romantic. She never did like cliche scenes in love movies. Yet it felt right saying that. Shit. Venus was turning into a pussy.

"Damn," Erin whispered, a tiny, ghost of a smile on her face. "You are such a different person, Venus."

"Shut up." Venus snapped.

Erin smirked smugly. "And now she's back."

Venus laughed and shook her head, her teeth gritted together. "Well, what can I say? It's an original."

"Yeah?" Erin muttered. "Then I guess Aphroidite's stealing from you?"

"Yeah." Venus murmured. "Bitch. Heh."

Erin smiled widely. "Venus, I-"

"Erin!"

Both the blondes sitting down turned their heads. Shaunee stood at the doorway breathing heavily. She wasn't sweating, neither did she look very tired. However, her chest puffed up and down as if she's out of breath. And Venus couldn't help but to tilt her head in curiosity as she stared at Shaunee's chest. A tingly feeling emerged inside of her. And then, she came to a horrific realization.

She likes boobs.

"Shaunee?" Erin murmured, eyebrow raised. She gulped inwardly. "How.. How long were you standing there?"

Shaunee's eyebrow twitched, but it was unnoticed by Erin, and she shrugged. "Just arrived. I can't find Zoey. I think she left."

"Yeah, she did." Venus mumbled awkwardly. "Went somewhere with Stark and Aphrobitch."

Erin smiled. And Shaunee caught it. But she said nothing.

"Yeah." Shaunee mumbled incredulously. "Hey Venus, mind if I talk to my twin alone?" She gave Venus a sarcastic fake prep school girl smile. "It's kind of a non-bitch th*ing."

Venus instantly scowled. And Erin's smile dropped. Venus stood up abruptly and without even looking at Erin, walked up to Shaunee. "You better watch what you say, you mocha ass."

Shaunee growled and balled her fist up tightly. She tried her hardest to suppress the angry slap she wanted to give Venus. She watched in spite as Venus passed her and disappeared into the hallway (but not before checking Shaunee's ass out first). Finally, she made her way to Erin and sat opposite of her, a pouty frown on her dark face.

"That bitch will get what's coming to her."

Erin hesitated. "Y-Yeah.. But.. I don't think you should treat her so badly, twin. I mean, she's trying to be nice..."

Shaunee turned her glare towards Erin, a scowl on her face. "Erin, she's a bitch. I don't know why you're defending her. Speaking of which, why are you two suddenly sisterly best friends?" She looked a little bit reluctant to say that last part.

Erin frowned. "Shaunee, what's wrong with you? Venus is just trying to be nice."

"She's a jerk. Always will be."

"Shaunee-"

"Why are you defending her?!"

"I-I just- She's not that bad once you get to know her!"

"You think you know her?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I mean, she's so nice when-"

Shaunee burst out of her seat and leaned in close to Erin, her eyes staring straight into Erin's beautiful blue eyes. "You don't know that girl at all. She may 'act' nice around you but behind that smile she will always be that spiteful girl that I hate. That I hate more than Aphrodite. And if you want to defend her over me, then I guess we aren't twins after all."

Erin felt the words pierce deep into her heart. The last part caught her off guard and she couldn't help but feel her eyes warm up. She forced them back. Tears aren't going to be shed in this battlefield. Not with her best friend and twin as the rival. Something was wrong with Shaunee. She knew it in her heart that Shaunee was never this mean without a solid, honest to god reason. And she needed to know that reason before coming to conclusions.

"Shaunee, are you-"

Erin was cut off. Shaunee looked away with a pitiful look in her eyes. Erin couldn't help but see the confusion and pain in her twin's eyes. But why? She wanted to know what was bothering her life long twin. So she surrendered. She knew Shaunee wasn't patient. And she knew she didn't like to be rushed. So she surrendered the reigns. And let Shaunee take the control.

She didn't know how long the silence lasted. All she knew was that she needed to use the bathroom. So following Shaunee's silent pursuit, she tried her best to suppress her working urine. Oh goddess...

"Erin," Shaunee - finally - started. She seemed reluctant to speak, and refused to look Erin in the eye. But she spoke, nonetheless. Though the topic, touched a soft sensitive side that made Erin cringe. "Why did Venus kiss you just now?"

The question caught Erin completely off-guard. And before she knew it, her heart was beating at 55 miles per second. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet- not even her twin, who understood her and loved her like a sister no matter what. She didn't like this feeling of incompetence. She wanted to tell Shaunee, yet her eyes glided off to the nearest exit at the thought.

"O-Oh," She forced herself to speak. After all, did she have a choice? She couldn't lie to her twin. Never. "Um. Shaunee, I-"

"Just give it to me straight, Erin." Shaunee whispered softly. Her eyes finally looked up. And she seemed so sad. Sad for what? Erin thought, secretly, because she liked girls? Because she liked Venus? Or maybe it was because... She wasn't exactly talking to her twin like she used to..

"I'm in love with Venus."

And so she did. She gave it to Shaunee straight. And she thought it was the right thing to do. Until Shaunee sighed loudly and turned away. Then it got awkward yet again..

"I see." Shaunee mumbled.

Erin looked away. She didn't like this. This never happened with her twin before. And now with the atmosphere strangely dark...

"Look, twin," Shaunee turned her gaze and stared straight into Erin's vulnerable, blue orbs. Erin felt afraid. "We've been through a lot. What with the whole vampyre Neferet thing. And we've pulled through. We dodged every damn bullet that bitch threw at us.. Together. With you, water and as me, fire... We're a complete match, twin. And I will never, ever, ever not call you my sister." By then, Erin was close to tears. She felt overwhelmed with love. By her twin. Her mocha-skinned, lovable, humorous and hot twin. "But.. You being my twin also means no secrets. Tbh, I felt a little bit.. offended that you didn't tell me about you and Venus.. I got pissed.. Because I was jealous. And because I thought I wasn't in your life anymore. And it sucks, Erin! Damnit! I hate being jealous and you know that!"

Shaunee threw her hands up in the air in frustration and sighed loudly.

Erin stared, dumbfounded, at her twin. The words she said dug deep into her core. And it made her reflect on what happened throughout the time she and Venus had the fallout. Shaunee was there... Yet she lied to her own twin and told her she liked Jones when instead she was, in fact, in love with Venus. And she felt guilty for all the neglecting she has done to her twin. Something as big as her love for a girl - and a bitch - shouldn't be kept from Shaunee at all. Erin gritted her teeth and looked down. She felt terrible.

"I'm... So, so, so sorry, Shaunee." She whispered. "I mean, I didn't realize.. I mean I did but I didn't think- I just thought- What with everything with Venus... I got caught up in my own drama and I- I guess I just forgot.. Or got drowned up. Goddess, twin, I was so depressed for so long. And I didnt- Ah, shit."

Shaunee actually smiled. She reached out across the table and grabbed Erin's hand tightly. "Never keep another secret from me again... Especially not one as big as this.. Okay?"

Erin looked up and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I promise, twin."

"Great!" Shaunee murmured. "Because all this heart-pouring is starting to get to my head! Oddly enough, I feel hungry and need blood." She got up. "Want a pack?"

Erin hesitated. Blood.. She looked down to the floor where Venus had place the McD bag. She stared at it long and hard.. And then she took a long breath. "Yeah..." She mumbled. She looked up at Shaunee. In her head, she thought of what Venus said. And she thought of what Venus did.. For her. "Yeah, I do."

Shaunee looked stunned. Her eyes widened as her smile stretched. "Oh?" She asked. Without any other word, she left for the cabinets. With a strange, proud smile on her face.

Erin felt proud as well. After the few years being a vampyre and running away from the thought of blood, she was finally over her phobia.

How?

Unlike a cliche and greatly overrated character, she decided it was because of McDonalds. Goddess bless America.

* * *

><p>We fast-forward to a week and a half later. Zoey and the gang are at their usual routine. Venus and Erin had proudly declared their relationship, leaving everyone (and I mean, everyone) greatly stunned and disbelieving. Shaunee and Erin are back to their old, never-seperating ways (much to Venus' slight disappointment) and Aphrodite and Stevie Rae are once again talking. However with each conversation, Aphrodite seemed to be holding something back. And with each humorous but painful conversation, Stevie Rae is starting to doubt her choice..<p>

Meanwhile, in the dark room of a Raven Mocker deep inside the tunnels, Stevie Rae sat on a crumpled up bed with her arms folded over her stomach. So much has happened in the past week and a half. And I mean, so much. She tried to think about it all but it just made her queasy to do so. Venus and Erin. Venus.. and Erin. Oh goddess. But then again, she and Aphrodite. She sighed. Speaking of Aphrodite, lately she has been pretty suspicious. Stevie Rae observed how she snuck away during lunchtime and would disappear into either Zoey or Stark's room. Something was going on. Aphrodite doesn't just disappear. If anything, she liked the spotlight more than being alone.

She shivered. She felt cold. But why would she when she was, one, not only a red vampyre but also, it was never cold in the tunnels. So when the shivers kept arising goosebumps on her soft, sensitive skin, she couldn't help but avert her eyes away from the native american boy who was folding up clothes and arranging his personal belongings. He looked the same like any other day. But any other day would mean the past few weeks. Before those three weeks, he didn't have this cold aura to him. But now, Stevie Rae could feel a swirling darkness. She didn't want to be admit it. I mean, she heard it from Nyx herself! She blessed him! How could she accept him accepting darkness when Nyx herself announced that she has accepted him!

Stevie Rae shook her head. She had always liked riddles. But this was too much.

Rephaim finally stopped arranging his stuff, and turned with a smile on his tan face. Stevie Rae, forced from the cold, had to smile back. He made his way to her. And each step he made seemed to suck a little piece of Stevie Rae's life away from her.

"Stevie Rae," He murmured. "My love. I want to take you out tomorrow night. Bring you to the park. We can talk then. And have a.. 'Date'? I do not know what humans call it. But I want to have it with you."

Stevie Rae blushed. At the back of her mind, she was reminded of a proposal. "O-Oh, Rephaim.. A date.. Wow."

He shrugged. "I know it may seem random. And fairly sudden. However, I would love to take you to a night stroll." He offered his hand to her. And Stevie Rae's heart nearly broke when she saw the man she loved inside Rephaim's eyes. Even though he was a Raven Mocker made from darkness... She fell in love with him once.. Didn't she?

"Yes," Stevie Rae whispered, a small smile on her face. She wanted to believe he was still the Rephaim she fell in love with.. "Yes, I'll go with you."

He smiled widely. Almost proudly. And nodded. He bent down, almost like a prince, a prince from a movie, a prince Stevie Rae thought she loved, and took his princess by the wrist. He kissed her hand lovingly. Yet when he did so, she could feel the black threads stretch among her skin towards her heart. And she couldn't help but grit her teeth when his lips touched her skin.

When she left his room, she felt a great storm in her heart. And somehow, her own misguidance seemed to have led her to a certain bitchy blonde's room. She knew that she could talk to Aphrodite again. And the thought warmed her heart up as if they were just meeting for the first time.

Back inside the room, Rephaim laid on his bed with his eyes closed and his eyebrows ceased. He looked stressed and unbelievably exhausted. When he opened his eyes, red lines seemed to have appeared over the surface of his eyeballs. And it made him grit his teeth and rub his eyes harshly.

"Stop it, bull!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth. "I am not your puppet!"

_- Feel the wrath of darkness, Raven Mocker. Tomorrow night will be evil's calling. Fulfill your prophecy and raise me from my chains. Fulfill your prophecy and become the Raven Mocker -  
><em>  
>Rephaim turned away. Deep in his heart, a still part of humanity still lingered in him. And it sucked his life away to think of what he will be doing to Stevie Rae. However the light in him was too small. And hatred swallowed that light within him and hid it beneath the darkest, dirtiest, deepest hole in his heart. And so, he felt nearly nothing when he thought of the events that were going to happen tomorrow. He merely felt the slow, deadly beating of his black, tainted heart.<p>

"I can never return, can I? I will forever be the son of Kalona. Raven Mocker."

_- That is your destiny. Embrace it. -_

Rephaim struggled with the black threads the white bull had strapped onto his arms and legs. He could feel the pressure of darkness keeping him on the bed. He felt this everytime he communicated with the white bull. He frowned at a sudden thought.

"White bull, what does the mortal, the ex-High Priestess, who used my father, got to do with this? She is a nuisance. And I cannot trust her. You must dispose of her before she becomes even more powerful."

_- Do not concern yourself with her, Raven Mocker. She is merely a tool I am using to complete the prophecy. She must be part of it. She, like you, will spill blood as the price for power. And her blood is grea greatly savored. -_

"By your hunger."

_- Precisely. -_

Rephaim's stomach churned. And when he felt the black threads let go of his large, beefy arms, a relieving wave crashed over him. He got up and breathed. And inside, he just knew the white bull was merely using him. However the power of darkness drew him in like a mosquito. He was cursed with darkness since birth. And until death. So until the grave he will gravel at the white bull's feet. He is the son of Kalona.

He is a Raven Mocker.

* * *

><p><strong>Have I submitted it too late? O: Oh my.<strong>

**This chapter was fun :p Finally I can write freely about Venus and Erin! Man I love those two! They're so cute together :U Now if only they were real... **

**Anyways, I'm glad that you guys are still sticking with me (: I know how patient y'all must be to wait for a new chappy almost every month but I swear, I am trying my best to make this fanfic AWESOME. The next chappy is PROBS gonna be a bit messy and depressing, but the ending will satisfy your hearts to its fullest potential... I think. **

**I AM NOT GOING TO SPOIL THE LOVELY SURPRISEEEEE so Imma shut up now o_o**

**Anywayssss, I've been very addicted to Teen Titans lately. Downloaded the whole complete series and the movie into my computer the other day and I've been watching it non-stop. To be more specific, I've been addicted to one character in particular. **

**RAVEN. **

**NO ONE SHALL TAKE HER AWAY FROM MEY :U**

**MOVING ON. **

**Blaise Night- HELLO! And no, I would not mind if we beat Rephaim up (: Actually, that would make me most pleased. But the beating doesn't come until later. Hehehe... MUAHAHAHA. **

**FangIsSolo- Hahaha don't worry, my friend! The chapters to come shall be filled with sweetness of the drama and twists :D It's gonna get even more mysterious! ... I think. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**ShadowCub- Hahaha really? Most of the stuff in the previous chapter were kind of made up by me! Hehehe. **

**Zelda's Hero- WOOTS. GO APHRO! Hahaha well Aphrodite is the boss and always will be! Aphrodite will do something interesting soon enough. Just wait and see ;) AND THIS CHAPTER IS TO ALL YOU VENUS/ERIN FANS BECAUSE THEY ARE HOT AND AWESOMENESSSSSS :U THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! –SHOT-**

**Btw. **

**Raven is still mine.**

**-Kyle Tamm. TEEHEE.**


	13. The First Vision

Aphrodite sat on the sofa at dinner time. The sun was going to set soon. In exactly two nights time, there will be the great flood. Zoey and her nerd herd had been practicing. They joined their abilities together and built a dam from their elements. It wasn't a great dam. For some reason, water always leaked in Stevie Rae's side. And that only meant one thing; she was distressed. So Aphrodite was distressed as well. She played with a quarter on her fingers and sharply turned them around her hand. She was so distracted she didn't even notice the tricks she had learned with the coin. She stared at the television which had its volume muted. It was playing an old sitcom movie. One she couldn't remember.

Aphrodite's breathing increased sharply. Her visions were going to take place soon. And she hated her visions. Especially that first one. So she gritted her teeth and finally tore her gaze away when she thought of Stevie Rae in harm's way.

She had never, ever, ever been the guy in any relationship. Some girls are dominant over the men, and would be considered the man of the relationship. However, Aphrodite was dominant yet fragile in any relationship. With Erik. With Darius. She never really worried for them. And now, she worried for Stevie Rae a great deal. If anything were to happen to her-

"Shit." Aphrodite exclaimed. "I'm in love with the bitch."

Her ears picked up footsteps. And just her luck, came strutting in Venus. She was one of those who were most surprised at Venus' approval of the 'relationship' with Erin. Of course, being Aphrodite, her suspicion rose and she couldn't help but think the whole relationship was a fraud. Yet Venus had been looking so much more happier those past few days. And everytime Aphrodite saw the two girls together, she'd feel a deep, lingering, burning sensation deep in her heart and it made her want to just.. lose it.

But she couldn't.

Not yet, anyways.

"Oh look who it is!" Venus exclaimed cheerfully. Aphrodite had to keep from rolling her eyes. "My favorite ex-roommate."

"Don't pull your bullshit on me, Venus." Aphrodite murmured through gritted teeth as she picked up the television remote and surfed the channel. "I won't say shit for your amusement."

"Then don't." Venus sat down heavily next to Aphrodite, an amused glint in her oh so heavenly piercing eyes. "Say it to Stevie Rae."

The sentence caught Aphrodite completely off guard. It also jutted her off from her trance-like state. She tore her gaze from the telly and glared at Venus. A hard, award-winning glare. "If you want me to be the quarter in the pouch, fine. But pennies don't get any remorse. Just remember that."

"Okay, firstly," Venus mumbled. "I did not get that metaphor about the pennies and quarters at all. Secondly, you can't hide your feelings, Aphrodite. I of all people know that. Trust me."

"No." Aphrodite said bluntly, looking forward and crossing her arms in hard-headedness. "I don't trust you."

Venus sighed loudly. Why does everything have to be so complicated with Aphrodite? But then again, she was the same as her just a few short weeks ago. She was denying a beautiful blonde goddess at her doorsteps. And she was chasing down a false dream. Oddly enough, she felt a sense of gay pride in her and didn't want Aphrodite to feel the need to lie about her love. She, of all people, know what that feels like. Now she understood Damien. And she felt a little bad for the countless times she had mocked him.

"Look," Venus murmured, clearly frustrated. "I'm just going to say this out plain, okay? Cause if I don't.. Then you might now realize it. But.. In two nights time, when Neferet hits our home and fucking drown us with her fat ass, I don't think you'll ever get a chance with her again."

Aphrodite's eyes widened. Her jaw tightened and her eyes twitched. She knew what Venus meant. Death. It played with the strings of her heart and tortured her mind. She bit her lip and turned away. Even though she hated the bitch, and even though she hated admitting it.. Venus was right. She might not get a chance like this ever again..

"Aphrodite?"

The latter inhaled deeply.

"How do you do it?"

Venus raised an eyebrow. "Do.. Do what?"

"Your whole turn nice thing." Aphrodite turned to Venus with a stricken face. "As far as I know, before the nerd in Zoey's nerdherd stole your virgin heart, you were as bitchy as I am. And now you're just... A fucking angel. What the hell?!"

Venus' smile slowly spread. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. And she laughed. "Oh goddess, Aphrodite, you already know the answer to the question."

Venus then stood up. She dusted the dirt off her shorts and made her way out of the room. Aphrodite stared at her as she left. An unanswered question. Yet, once again, Venus was right, she did know the answer. Venus paused halfway. And turned back to give Aphrodite a last glance.

"Just don't kill yourself. I nearly tore out my own fucking heart when it was still damn beating. It hurt. I trust you know the feeling. Don't screw this up. You'll regret it."

And just like that, she was gone.

Aphrodite processed the words the other one said slowly. She couldn't help but feel a sort of pressure on her shoulders. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Not now after she and Stevie Rae had cleared the rough patch and became friends again. The heart still loved and was still searching. However, Stevie Rae's heart had already been binded by black threads. Aphrodite'd hate to see Stevie Rae's heart broken by the black threads. She didn't want to aggravate anything. And she didn't want to see her own heart broken again. But Venus was right. In two nights, she might never get another chance ever again.

A little ways down the tunnels, Stevie Rae sat cross-legged in her own room. She couldn't find Aphrodite before. And though she wanted to go look for her, a heavy sort of pressure pressed on her shoulders. She had no choice but to seek refuge in her own room for a while. So as she on her bed with her eyes traced on the floor, she started to wonder about what happened between her and Aphrodite in the first place.

A memory struck her. The first night they realized; the first night of EVERYTHING. Their imprint. When Aphrodite offered her blood and when Stevie Rae felt her pulsing hormones brewing in her uptight body. She could still remember the smell of Aphrodite's blood. And how sweet it was. Stevie Rae's heart twisted and her stomach churned.

"Dang it." She whispered.

She looked around with such disdain. The walls started to breathe, her mind started to weave. She couldn't help but feel her chest squeeze tightly. The tunnel walls looked unstable. She didn't fear them crushing her. In fact, she found it a suitable way to end a life. Yet the image of Aphrodite crossed her mind. And it sent her quivering at the top of her bed with her eyes closed.

She just wanted to be back in her home. In Oklahoma. With her parents. Yet when she thought of the scenario, she got reminded of the dream. The dream with Aphrodite. The dream she treasured and yet dreaded. She had it again for the past few days, Aphrodite fades off in the midst of their kiss and disappears. And then there was the other dream, the one where Aphrodite turns into a different sort of vampyre; a black vampyre. Stevie Rae shivered at both of them. She hated the dreams. But she loved Aphrodite so deeply in both of them. She couldn't help but feel as if the dreams meant something more. Whether or not the dreams were a coincidence or some sort of future vision is uncertain. One thing Stevie Rae was sure of.. was that they weren't just ordinary dreams.

Stevie Rae sighed loudly. She hated this confusion and frustration. "Goddess, save me!"

A knock on the door alerted Stevie Rae to a stunned state. The okie stared at the doorway with large eyes, wide awake, as Zoey suddenly appeared.

"Hey," Zoey said softly, a smile on her soft lips.

"Hey." Stevie Rae replied, responding to the smile with her own. A slight twitch to her movements gives Z the wrong impression.

"Are you alright, Stevie Rae?"

The okie raised her eyebrows, her mouth opening and closing like a dehydrated fish. "Y-Yes. I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well firstly," Zoey said with a joking tone. "You're sweating and twitching a lot."

Stevie Rae looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh." She whispered guiltily. "I am?" She grinned sheepishly.

Zoey laughed and nodded as she made her way to Stevie Rae's bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-" She stopped. How could she explain her problems? Sure, Z was her bff but... but the burden of it all... She was dying to tell someone. But will it be the right thing to do if she did? She was afraid. She truly was. "Z, I'm so.. vulnerable."

Zoey frowned slightly and sat at the edge of the bed. She wanted to comfort her best friend. Like she used to. "Hey, it's alright." She reached out and placed a warm hand on Stevie Rae's quivering knee. "Everyone is, Stevie Rae. And it sucks, I know.. But when we're together, we're the strongest."

Stevie Rae laughed spitefully and shook her head. "No, I know. It's just- I can't control it anymore. I haven't breathed in Earth in so long. My affinity is weakening. I know it is.. Z, what if I'm not strong enough on the day? What if the dam breaks? All because... of me."

"Stevie Rae," Zoey whispered, frowning. She scooted closer to her best friend and gave her a shoulder hug. "Don't say that. You'll be fine. I know it. YOU know it.. Just.. Don't let what's bothering you get to your head. Whether or not you wanna talk about it is irrelevant. If you're strong enough, and I know you are," Z gave her bff a look of encouragement. "You can move mountains, Stevie Rae."

The okie smiled. A wide, lovely and beautiful smile. Wow she missed Z. She did. "Thanks, Z. You.. are the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Zoey smiled and chuckled. "Well, thank you, Stevie Rae."

Stevie Rae then looked away. She knew Zoey meant well. But it was still a little bit hard. What with Rephaim and Aphrodite. And then there's her affinity. She needed to gain control of it again. But how?

"Fresh air."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I need to get out of the depot. Just for the night. I need to absorb Earth again."

"Stevie Rae," Zoey chuckled. "You are in Earth."

Stevie Rae laughed and rolled her eyes. "I meant like, green grass and fresh air and all that. I miss the breeze."

"So do I." Zoey murmured, smiling.

Just then, another knock alerted both girls towards the doorway. There stood Stark in a loose, baggy blue shirt with the words 'Careful. I bite.' on the front with ripped, faded jeans. As he entered, he smiled cheekily and waved shortly at the two girls. He didn't approach the bed. He merely stood by the doorway with a cheeky grin on his pale face.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope," Zoey said. Her face was practically glowing the minute Stark stepped in. She looked unimaginably happy. "Just girl talk. What're you doing here?"

The tone in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes made Stevie Rae long for the girl she had forbid herself from loving.. out loud. Inside, she had already admitted to the feelings. And it made her slightly depressed to see that happiness in Z's eyes. That happiness that she had tried to grab onto when she wasn't with Aphrodite. She relied on that happiness to keep her going.

Stark smirked at Z's direction. "Well I actually wanted to find you but since Stevie Rae is here-"

"I'm not looking!" Stevie Rae squeaked, covering her eyes with her small hands. "Go ahead!"

Zoey blushed and laughed. "N-No! Stevie Rae, it's not like that."

Stark grinned and blushed as well. "Don't worry. I meant 'talking', not.. uh.. dot dot dot."

Zoey smirked and winked at him as he winked back. The two seemed perfect. Stevie Rae smiled.

Perfect.

"About what?" Zoey asked, eyebrow raised. Her blush had been extinguished but the sparkle was still there.

Stark rubbed the back of his neck. "About the dam."

Instantly the atmosphere changed. The playfulness was gone. And there was a tense stretch in the air that made Stevie Rae uncomfortable. Stark seemed to have regret bringing the subject up. But if Stark had to say something about the dam, it was worth hearing out. Especially to Zoey.

"What about the dam?"

Stark went up to the girls, gestured for them to make some room and sat next to Zoey with a slightly distressed look on his face. He ruffled his own hair for a bit and nodded. "Okay, well, according to this 'prophecy' that both Erin and Aphrodite told us about, the flood will happen tomorrow night, right? And unless this dam is totally perfect, the whole city will be destroyed."

He was repeating things both Zoey and Stevie Rae already knew, so they waited intensively for what he really wanted to say.

"I don't really know what's going to happen if we win... I try not to think about what's going to happen if we lose.. But I know one thing, this is not going to be easy." He trembled suddenly. "I had a really.. bad dream last night. It was about tomorrow. It was about the flood... So many died. So many more were hurt. The dam worked but apparently, that isn't all we need to be worried about. Neferet isn't our main priority anymore. All this is caused by the White Bull."

Zoey hesitated. She turned away and glared at the ground, her hand beside her was quivering slightly. "I knew it." She breathed. "The White Bull is involved. And that means-"

"Rephaim.."

Zoey and Stark both turned to Stevie Rae, startled looks on their faces. "What?" Stark murmured.

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. She shook her head roughly and turned away. "I-It's nothing. I just.. um..."

"Stevie Rae, are you worried for Rephaim? Or is it possible that you are worried because.. of Rephaim.."

Zoey's words made Stevie Rae's breathing stop. In a world so dark, so confusing, so corrupted, so tainted, one thing had kept her going all this time; hope. Nyx blessed Rephaim. Yet when Stevie Rae regained her humanity as a Red Vampyre and chose Nyx, apart of her monster self still lingered deep within her heart. She felt that evilness, that hunger, at times, calling her towards the dark.

If she kept that dark side, who's to say Rephaim didn't?

"I think..." Stevie Rae gulped. "I made a huge mistake."

Zoey gripped Stevie Rae's knee firmly. The warmth from her bff's hand gave Stevie Rae comfort. Yet still, she was so nervous. She had agreed to follow Rephaim that night to wherever he wanted to bring her. And she felt fearful that something might happen. But even so, Stevie Rae's warm, still-human beating heart made her calm. She had to be sure that Rephaim was completely gone of good before taking actions.

And the fact that he might be evil again broke Stevie Rae's heart. She stared down at the ground, tears warming up her blue eyes. How can she face him again? After everything they've been through. At one point of this whole mess...

She was really in love with him.

"Stevie Rae," Zoey mumbled, pulling her bff into a bear hug once the okie burst out in loud sobs. "It's okay.." She whispered.

Stark sat awkwardly with a fidget to his movements. He gulped. "I hate to say this but someone might be working with the White Bull. Someone in our.. 'circle'."

Zoey turned to him, still comforting Stevie Rae, and glared. "Whom are you implying?"

Stark turned away. "I think you know the answer."

Instantly Stevie Rae got up. She wiped the tears away and shook her head roughly. "We won't know until we're sure!" She gulped. "The dam will work tomorrow. The White Bull won't win. He won't get away with this." Stevie Rae got reminded of her dream; the one in Utica Square. The one with black vampyre Aphrodite. "I will do anything to stop him."

When she said it, Zoey and Stark thought she really wanted him dead. They both thought the monster inside her is emerging again. They both felt scared. But the truth is, Stevie Rae said it because she, herself, was afraid. If the White Bull won, and if her dream really came true, then Aphrodite will get hurt badly. And Stevie Rae just might break if that happened..

* * *

><p>Aphrodite sat with her legs crossed and her eyes glued to the television. She had spent practically her entire night staring, unblinking, at the telly as it played old shows. She was restless yet lazy. She didn't want to get up and do anything. But the nervous beating in her heart made it impossible to get any shut-eye.<p>

In less than an hour, Rephaim will be taking Stevie Rae out to the park. A place of darkness especially at the heart of night. The plan was to follow them and stop Rephaim from doing anything wrong. But Aphrodite was nervous. What if she saw something she didn't wanna see?

But she had to push her feelings aside.. Both for the sake of Stevie Rae and the whole gang.

Rephaim had to be stopped.

And Stevie Rae just had to be saved. No matter the cost.

"It's almost time.."

Aphrodite turned in alarm. Behind her was Stark with his arms crossed and his lips in a tight smile. He looked almost scared for her.

"What do you want?" She murmured. Of course, she tried to keep the nervousness out of her own voice. But it didn't go as well as she had wanted it to.

"What's wrong?" Stark asked, eyebrow raised. "Scared, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite flinched. "No."

"Then why did your voice shake?"

Aphrodite gritted her teeth together. Stark was a good guy. But sometimes, he can be a huge pain in the ass. "Just shut up, Stark."

Stark shrugged. "I'm not trying to agitate you or anything, Aphrodite... I'm just saying that you have to do this right. You only get one shot."

"Don't be a cliche jackass, Stark." Aphrodite grumbled. Her eyes were set back on the telly as she played with her fingers. "I know that already, okay? Why do you think I've been up all day and night watching stupid sitcoms from the 19s? It's killing me."

Stark tilted his head slightly to the right and stared at the pitiful figure before him. Had he ever seen Aphrodite so... vulnerable?

No. He doesn't suppose he have.

"Damn, you're smitten."

Aphrodite snapped back at Stark, eyes visualizing daggers in Stark's neck. "Shut. Up. Or I will make you shut up."

Stark's jaw instantly shut tight. He looked frightened. For once.

Aphrodite turned back to the telly. But her eyes flickered at the clock for a mere millisecond. Ten minutes.

"I have a question,"

Aphrodite grumbled. "No shit you do."

"If all that you told me was true... Especially about the thing with you and Stevie Rae, uh, 'hooking up'... Why is she still with feather butt?"

Aphrodite twitched. Literally. She knew it was bound to come out sooner or later. The question could not be avoided forever. Yet when it actually came, it stung more than she intended it to.

"Because," Aphrodite's words barely came out as a whisper. "It's the same reason Zoey was hesitant to accept you as a guardian." She wanted to put the same integrity Stark had in his voice, but Aphrodite ended up merely sounding like a pussy- which wasn't something Aphrodite wanted to sound like..

Stark paused for a brief moment before looking away in anguish. "The minutes I looked into her eyes when I awaited her response was immediate despair."

Aphrodite tensed. "Well imagine that despair at the same intensity spread out across two and a half weeks."

Stark gulped loudly and shook his head. "I get it."

Aphrodite glanced up at the clock again and decided to start her plan. No use in torturing herself while waiting or delaying the inevitable. If she was going to stop bird butt, she'd better get started. Aphrodite turned the telly off and stood up, stretching her tensed muscles before sauntering past Stark to the depot. She didn't give Stark a second glance. She needed Stevie Rae to know how she felt, but she also needed to keep up a reputation. Something that will be engraved on her tombstone.

Stark watched as she left. A part of him felt her sorrow when she past him. And another part felt a joyful intense anger from her at the thought of getting revenge on bird brain. He uncrossed his arms quickly and grabbed the blonde by the elbow. "Aphrodite,"

The latter whirled around, looking crossed. She awaited for his smart-mouth insult, but instead got a deep, sincere prayer.

"Good luck."

Aphrodite's face was emotionless when finally she broke her mask and smiled. "I don't need luck. I got the body." She waved him off and continued her way to the depot.

As Stark stared as she left, he smirked to himself. He had always hated that bitch. But after the whole Stevie Rae ordeal... Aphrodite might actually become tolerable.

"And that's a new all time low." Stark mused.

Aphrodite made her way to the depot in silence. She felt a little disoriented after her talk with Stark. So much has happened. So much time have passed. It felt like unraveling tales unfolding beyond her own palms. She felt unstable. Few months ago, she never would've predicted this would happen. And if she had a vision about it, she wouldn't even believe herself.

Aphrodite paused halfway through to peek in a certain room. She's been going into that room a lot for the past few weeks. She and Stevie Rae weren't together, not after the whole frigate with bird brain but Stevie Rae had kept it a mutual friendship- inviting her over and going to her room from time to time. They talked about.. Well, honestly, everything and anything. They talked about school, about their past life, about their troubles, about Nefefreak, about the dam, almost anything really. One thing they avoided at any cost was the fragile subject of their past relationship.

Sometimes Aphrodite would have dreams of that one night they spent together. That night when they thought they had a 'plan' to be together. Unfortunately, nothing is ever as it seems. Evil ran amok between their relationship and drew threads where it counted most- in their hearts.

Aphrodite knew that Stevie Rae still loved her. She felt the chemistry and Stevie Rae would hate to admit it, but she has a really obvious stare. Aphrodite knew that the girl was too afraid to let go of bird butt because he had been accepted by Nyx. It was a hard decision- choose the man who she risked everything for or choose the woman who she fell in love with.

No one ever went through life without falling for two people at once. And no one ever said it was an easy phase.

Aphrodite reached the ladder leading up to the depot. She started to climb.

Up above, she breathed in the scent of lavender and freshly cut grass. Ever since she imprinted with Stevie Rae, she had started to love Earth- in more ways than one. But then the imprint broke. Man, that was a rough day for her. Maybe even the roughest.

"No use crying over split milk." Aphrodite whispered to herself, recalling the tragic memory of when she practically broke her knuckles. It still hurt even now.

She continued her way down to the park. It wasn't a fairly long walk. Besides, if Rephaim and Stevie Rae had left already, which Aphrodite knew they have, they couldn't be too far ahead.

So she walked. And walked. And walked. For a few good minutes, it felt as if she was the only girl in the world. The Tulsa streets were almost completely empty at that time of the night. A few dogs and cats were around. They would hiss or bark at Aphrodite when she crossed. She'd glare at them. And they'd shut up. Beyond that, the town was quiet.

Too quiet.

'It's the prophecy,' Aphrodite thought spitefully to herself. 'Everyone's at home. Because they feel as if something's going to happen today.'

She shivered at the thought. 'I can't believe the flood's already tomorrow.'

Something interrupted her thoughts. She turned sharply as a crashing noise alerted her from her unconscious dreaming. A metal trash can fell from its place in a nearby alley. Aphrodite figured it was merely some animal. But then a figure came out from the alley, tall and broad, strong and unbelievably muscular. Aphrodite's voice got caught in her throat. She may have a peculiar ability - her visions - but she was only human.

The figure neared her at an alarmingly quick rate. Aphrodite panicked. She couldn't defend herself with anything. Her only weapon was a tiny pen knife in her right pocket. She gripped it tightly and when the figure was merely a few paces in front of her, she pulled the knife out of her pocket and slashed the figure across the face. But she missed. Or at least, she thought she missed..

She definitely hit the figure. She felt a cold sensation when her skin touched the other's skin. But... The knife went right through the figure's face. It never touched it..

"What-" Aphrodite backed a couple of steps up and stared, wide-eyed, at the figure as it straightened its position and faced her.

It wasn't human.

"What the hell are you?"

The figure was shaped like a man- but it had no face. The figure was all black; veins, blood, features, they were all dark as the night, which made the figure even harder to see. Aphrodite could feel a sense of dominance radiating from it. And instantly when she inhaled, she knew what the figure was.

"You're here because of the White Bull."

Aphrodite's voice was hard with integrity, but her eyes were streaked with fear. She knew the White Bull was unbelievably powerful. And she knew it was foolish to not fear whatever was in alliance with the beast. Plus, standing in front of a shadow that you cannot ever harm, it made Aphrodite shakily point the pen knife at it- unable to think properly.

"What do you want?"

The figure shifted a little and then made a quick movement as if trying to grab Aphrodite's wrist. Aphrodite pulled away and counter-attacked, flinging a punch at the figure's face. But just like before, she missed.

"Damn it!" She whirled around and ran down the path. She spared no expense in looking back. She feared of the shadow. Who wouldn't? It was indestructible.

She raced across the buildings and past closed shops. A few bystanders stood lazily around a closed convenience store. But she knew better than to mess with people like that. So she kept on running. She knew she couldn't ask for help. Cause who would believe her? A crazed, untouchable shadow was chasing her at a White Bull's command. Now who would believe something like that?

She finally reached the park. The oak trees and dark benches just made it even tougher to see and even creepier to be in. However, the moonlight serenaded the park evenly and gave it a sort of mystical glow that convinced Aphrodite to slow down and stop. She turned around, eyeing the empty streets and corridors wearily. When she caught no sign of the odd shadow being, she sighed in relief and continued down the path.

She looked around and from the luminous and bright moonlight cascading from above, she could clearly make out the huge oak tree sitting solemnly in the middle of Utica Square.

That must be the 'Prophecy' oak tree; the one where the White Bull will be raised.

Aphrodite gulped.

A blaring siren hollered through the empty streets.

'It's starting.'

Everything in her vision came true. The moon was suddenly hidden behind two nonchalant grey clouds. And suddenly, it was very, very dark. Aphrodite was scared- just like in her vision. Just like in her nightmares. Except this wasn't an image. She couldn't simply wake up and it'll all be over. No. This was the real deal.

Her eyes grazed the edges of the streets. She saw a few strange, looming shadows. The darkness seemed to be growing through the silhouette. Aphrodite shook her head. 'It's only your imagination.' She reminded herself coarsely.

She then heard footsteps. In a haste, she quickly scattered to the large oak tree and hid behind a few shrubs. She had a clear view of the path and because of the darkness, she was fairly invisible to the naked eye. She heard short giggles and then voices. She knew who it was but her heart squeezed at the thought of the two of them together.

Two figures emerged from the brooding darkness, one tall and broad while the other fairly small and feminine. Aphrodite gulped and ducked as they drew nearer. Stevie Rae's hand was in Rephaim. But her eyes were locked onto the ground, almost as if avoiding direct eye contact. She seemed tense. Whereas Rephaim seemed at ease. He led her to the oak tree. And when they were directly in front of Aphrodite, they stopped.

Aphrodite could feel the same dark sensation she had felt from that untouchable shadow radiating from Rephaim. She grit her teeth to keep from coughing.

"Stevie Rae," Rephaim started.

Aphrodite had to keep from rolling her eyes. Any sudden movements would probably giveaway her hideout.

"This is nice."

Stevie Rae smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Aphrodite's chest warmed at the okie's soft, warm and rich voice. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She could smell Stevie Rae's earthly scent, almost like an intoxicating perfume.

"I need you to know, Stevie Rae." Rephaim was talking slowly and cautiously with his eyes traced to the ground. He looked... doubtful. "Whatever happens... You meant the whole world to me at one point."

Stevie Rae's eyes widened. She looked up at Rephaim with wide, unblinking eyes. "I- I wanted to say the same thing!" She looked away uneasily and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I-It's just that.. things aren't really going great right now and 'us'- ... Well, we aren't that-"

"-compatible." Rephaim finished, giving her a small nod. "You and I aren't so different. But there are some things that differ us almost completely."

Stevie Rae looked at the ground. "Is this... a break-up?"

Aphrodite's heartbeat started to quicken from where she crouched. Her pen knife was gripped tightly in her right hand. Where was this going? Was the plan changing? Have the White Bull found out of their tactic?

Rephaim's eyes were raised from where he was staring at the ground. He gave Stevie Rae a long, hard look and all too suddenly gripped her roughly by the shoulder. Stevie Rae shrieked slightly and squirmed under his intense strength. "R-Rephaim?!"

"I apologize, Stevie Rae." He exhaled a lungful of dark air. "For everything."

He raised a knife. A knife much larger than the pen knife Aphrodite was holding. This knife looked more like a dagger. With a glinting black edge and a crazily solid blade. Its handle was slick with red threads. He raised it up in the sky, letting the glittering moonlight reflect on the blade's surface.

Just before he brought the dagger down onto Stevie Rae's soft neck, a sudden swirling object flew by, cut Rephaim in the wrist and knocked the dagger out of his hand. Rephaim screeched slightly and drew back, glaring at the small but stingy cut on his wrist. He looked around ferociously but no one was at sight. That is, until Aphrodite's face appeared. Before Rephaim could even comprehend it, a well packed punch was landed on his face. He stumbled back and fell to his butt, cursing and swearing loudly.

Aphrodite, who was now fully revealed, spit on the boy and whirled around, making her way towards Stevie Rae, who stood paralyzed to the spot. She gulped.

"Aphrodite," Stevie Rae whispered. Wide eyes stared up at Aphrodite. Behind those sky blue orbs were fear and pain. "Why are you- How did you... ?"

Aphrodite gave Stevie Rae a short check-up. She looked fine. Undamaged but traumatized. I guess it would be quite a shock if your boyfriend suddenly wanted to kill you. Unless, of course, he's half-beast.

"Stevie Rae? Are you okay?" Aphrodite reached out. But when the tip of her finger brushed against Stevie Rae's cheek, she pulled away, blushing ferociously. "Stevie Rae, I-"

"Look out!"

Stevie Rae, pulled out of her trauma, grabbed Aphrodite's elbow and pushed her aside as Rephaim came charging with another slightly smaller dagger. Before Stevie Rae could even register what was happening, let alone leap out of sight, Rephaim's blade was suddenly struck deep into her abdomen. The blood that spilled fell onto the ground. And the hand that held the dagger trembled at the touch of the red liquid.

"No!"

Rephaim was rooted to the spot. He wasn't aiming for Stevie Rae. He was supposed to kill her, but he never expected the blow to make him feel so weak. The light in him was devouring the blackness in his heart. He stumbled back, staring at the damage he has caused. But then he heard a strange echo voice. He turned around and a shadow appeared behind the oak tree. The shadow whispered into his mind, ushering him to 'finish the job'. Rephaim, feeling his humanity returning, shook his head and turned back to Stevie Rae. He wanted to help her, but then suddenly a swift push made him fall onto his chest.

He growled and attempted to get back up, until Aphrodite appeared above him. He knew she would never forgive him this time. He also knew the White Bull would kill him if he backed out. So as suddenly as the goodness in him returned, it left.

He was a Raven Mocker once more.

"Traitor!" Aphrodite kicked the side of Rephaim's body. When he shouted in agony, the anger in Aphrodite only rose.

She swiftly scooped the fallen pen knife from the ground. As she stared at the boy who Stevie Rae gave up everything for, and still betrayed her, Aphrodite's demon side emerged. She had never felt this sort of anger before. When she and Stevie Rae imprinted for the second time, she saw into her memories. And she saw everything. She felt the love that Stevie Rae felt for Rephaim. In a way, they loved each other with equal integrity.

But he was still evil. And though he could've chosen light over darkness, he made a pact with the devil and sold his soul. So Aphrodite will not give mercy. She felt nothing as she grabbed the boy's shirt and forced him up. Aphrodite wasn't strong. She definitely couldn't raise Rephaim from the ground, but she was strong enough to scare the living crap out of Rephaim.

She held the pen knife in a peculiar way. And when she stared deep into his soulless eyes, she saw a monster.

There was a saying she heard once. The things you see when you look into one person's eyes are exactly the things in you. Their emotions, their eyes, are mirrors to you. Whatever you see in them, there's that in you.

So when Aphrodite stared into the eyes of a demon, she knew, deep in her heart, that her dark side had emerged. She may not have liked it, but a part of her felt exhilarated at the sudden feeling.

"You are going to die a gruesome death."

Rephaim glared at her and gritted his teeth together. "So are you, bitch."

Something triggered the demon inside Aphrodite. Without thinking twice, she drove the pen knife deep in the boy's chest. He cried and fell to the ground when Aphrodite let go of his collar. Black blood seeped from his wound and onto the cold ground. The black blood looked odd, and as if they had a life of their own, the blood started moving in one certain direction; towards the oak tree. Aphrodite didn't give him a second glance. She instantly rushed to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae had her hands on her abdomen, where Rephaim had struck. The dagger was out but blood was spilling out of her like a faucet. She didn't make a sound. Her teeth were gritted roughly and her eyes were closed with tears pricking her eyelashes.

Aphrodite knelt beside her and took out her black sweater. Below the sweater, she was wearing a loose blue shirt. She grabbed Stevie Rae's hand gently and pressed the sweater against the wound. Stevie Rae reacted suddenly by a slight jerk. She groaned and gripped Aphrodite's hand so tightly that it started turning white.

"Aphrodite?"

The latter held Stevie Rae close to her, shivering at the coldness of her body. "Y-Yes?"

"It hurts."

Stevie Rae clutched her abdomen harshly. Aphrodite could see the deep, wide cut and she nearly broke down at the sight. She clenched her teeth together and shoved her sleeve up her arm. When she revealed her fare wrist, Stevie Rae jerked to a sudden stop.

She was so still. Her eyes were traced on Aphrodite beautiful, soft, pale wrist. She could hear the beating of her heart and the pumping of her blood in those veins. Stevie Rae forced herself to tear her gaze away.

"I can't!" She gasped. "I won't be able to stop once I start!"

Aphrodite growled and placed a warm hand on Stevie Rae's cold neck. "I swear to Nyx, Stevie Rae, if you die here today I'll already be dead! Now drink!" She shoved her wrist up Stevie Rae's face and awaited the painful fangs of a vampyre.

But Stevie Rae was still reluctant. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth together. She didn't want to hurt Aphrodite again. Now after everything they've been through. It was too much to ask.

"Stevie Rae!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Remember the day we slept together?! When we thought we had a plan? Well guess what, bumpkin! Plan's not over. I still want a fucking life with you if you just let me save your life again!"

That triggered a deep, longing hunger in Stevie Rae that made her instantly bite into Aphrodite's wrist. She broke the skin easily and savored the sweet taste of Aphrodite's amazing blood. The warm, juicy red liquid flowed naturally into Stevie Rae's mouth, and though it did hurt, Aphrodite suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her gut, and she barely felt the pain when she realized that they might be imprinted again.

For several sensual yet slightly aggravating seconds, Stevie Rae kept drinking. She was starting to regain some of her color. But then again, Aphrodite was losing hers. She felt woozy and slightly exasperated. Her tongue was dry and her body felt weak and light. She knew that she was losing a lot of blood. But she did not want to stop Stevie Rae's blood-frenzy.

Stevie Rae didn't slow down. Soon her pupils were diluted and her face became more aggressive. With much integrity, she bit down harder. Aphrodite squeaked, clinching her jaw shut and shutting her eyes. She couldn't feel her hand anymore, she couldn't even move it.

Stevie Rae was enjoying the sensation to her fullest pleasure. She could barely remember who she was. The beast within her had emerged. And she couldn't stop it. All she could do was taste the blood, savor the flavor, treasure the moment. Until finally, she snapped out of it.

With a shocking amount of self-control, she lashed away from the practically bloodless arm. Aphrodite's skin was white with a greyish tint. She had her eyes shut and her breathing ragged.

Stevie Rae turned away to keep from sniffing the blood. Instead, she focused on her memories as they slowly pieced themselves back together in her head. She could control herself again. Her mouth was wet with blood, her fangs were obviously glinting in the moonlight and her eyes were slightly red. She felt like the beast she had tried so far from becoming. It was just like Rephaim. SHE was just like Rephaim...

Stevie Rae brutally wiped her mouth with the sweater she had pressed on her wound. Speaking of her injury, it was practically healed now, with just a scar in its place. Stevie Rae swiftly turned to Aphrodite, gritting her teeth when the stench of her blood came. She forced herself to control her hunger.

"Aphrodite!" She used the sweater on the bite mark. "Hold on, okay! Do you have a phone?!"

"She doesn't need one!"

Stevie Rae's head snapped alert. She stared, alarmed, at Stark as he emerged from the darkness, followed by Zoey. Their faces were grim with worry. In Zoey's hand was a medbox. They rushed to Aphrodite's side in a haste. The first thing Zoey did was give Stevie Rae a duffel bag filled with baggies of blood. Her eyes set upon the red contents, yet her heart barely yearned for it as much as she had when it was Aphrodite's blood.

Zoey then started pulling out a bunch of bandages and needles. For a few short moments, it felt as if they were in a hospital. Stark wasn't experienced with first aid, neither was Zoey. But because they revised the plan just yesterday, they managed to learn a few basic tips online.

Zoey grabbed Aphrodite's shoulder gently and had her lay back so that she was lying down on Zoey's lap. The sight irked Stevie Rae just a bit.

"Stevie Rae, could you revert your gaze?" Stark mumbled cheekily. "Blood's gonna spill."

Stevie Rae blushed and turned away quickly, avoiding his gaze. "O-Of course!"

Stark then took out a bag of blood and attached a thin tube to it, attaching the other side to a needle. He pierced the needle into Aphrodite's pale neck and  
>nodded at Zoey, who hesitated when taking out a soft cloth. For a few long minutes, Zoey and Stark worked together to patch Aphrodite up. It was hard though. They had to inject blood, antibiotics and other medications into her body then they wrapped the bite mark with soft bandages and covered her eyes with a bandana so that she wouldn't be traumatized by sudden sunlight.<p>

"Are we going to send her to the hospital?" Stevie Rae's shrill voice sounded so tiny. So scared.

"Yes." Stark mumbled. "The docs are definitely gonna ask questions, that's a no brainer. So let's just get our story straight." He peered up to stare at Stevie Rae's pale but bright face. "A rabid wild animal lunged outta the woods, trying to claw her face out. The animal bit into her wrist and ran off. Aphrodite was scared and was left there as the blood drained from her wrist. The end."

Stevie Rae sneered. "Great. I'm a rabid wild animal, now?"

"Just for tonight."

The darkness was hiding it, but Stevie Rae could've sworn Stark smirked.

"Okay," Zoey said hurriedly, packing everything back into her bag. "We should get going now. Aphrodite looks unbelievably..." She trailed off. They all knew what she was going to say next.

But Stevie Rae did not want to acknowledge it. Quickly, she scooped Aphrodite onto her arms and motioned for her two friends to follow. Together they left the park. Together they left behind the injured Raven Mocker who crept his way to the oak tree, and waited for the White Bull to accept his soul...

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter! I just realized that! Hahahaha. But nonetheless, I got it submitted! Man, this chapter was pretty hard to write. Towards the end, I had a massive writers block and neglected this story for like two weeks. I managed to finish it pretty nicely... I think xD<strong>

**I'll let y'all be the judge to that haha. But anyways.. REPHAIM DAT ASS. Thank the goddess for Aphrodite's epical demon side. Hehehee. I always wondered what she would be like ultimately pissed. And this ain't even ultimate!**

**Anyways, I am sad yet also slightly relieved to announce that this fanfic is coming to an end soon :p Probably about two more chapters until we close the deal. Damn, this fic has taken over two years of my life. Haha it's good to finally finish it!**

**I've stopped reading HON almost completely like halfway through this fanfiction. So forgive me if I get the facts wrong :( **

**Chloe Jensen- Ohmagas your review brightened up ma day! :'D Thanks so much! I truly appreciate it! Don't worry, nothing will happen to them! ... Probably. Hehehehe. **

**Blaise Night- Yes we do got a lot of Venus/Erin! Cause they is them awesomes! :D And of course, the Bumpkin and the Mega-bitch ;) **

**Wolf eyes- Haha thanks for the review! :D And yes, creepy indeed...**

** 101998- Thanks for the review! It's much appreciated! :D**

**NikkiFredd- Haha thanks! And yeah, Aphrodite is the queen to awesomeness! ;) but of course, more updates coming soon!**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews guys! I REALLY appreciate it! :D They inspire me to continue writing! **

**SAY YAY FOR APHRODITE AND STEVIE RAE WOOTS.**

**-KyleTamm**


	14. Our Last Moments

Venus sat alone in her room, a stack of magazines by her left and three cans full of fresh blood by her right, enough to give a normal vampyre a crazed sugar rush. Venus was casually flipping through the pages of Seventeen magazine, grinning at the juicy gossip and sipping on her second can when a knock on her door alerted her of another presence.

She got up soberly, a scowl darkening her face. She wanted some alone time before the 'great damn bloody White Bull flood' came. When she flung the door open, still keeping her annoyed expression on, she was taken aback when a matching expression mirrored hers.

Shaunee stood at the doorway, arms crossed with a reluctant look in her eyes. She didn't speak at first, and merely mirrored Venus' annoyed expression. Venus found it odd. Why would Shaunee visit her?

"Can I help you?"

Shaunee sneered. "You better not hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Venus raised an eyebrow. She peeked out the doorway and looked around. No one was there besides Shaunee. "Did someone put you up to this?"

"What?" Shaunee growled. "I mean Erin, you dipshit."

"Someone's sensitive." Venus tried to keep her temper at a minimum but she felt very annoyed at the sudden disturbance. Especially towards the insult. "What's with the weird timing? We've been together for a week and now you seek my trust?"

"I'm not seeking your trust. I just want to know that you can handle Erin."

Venus raised a curious eyebrow. Her senses still buzzed from the blood, but her mind felt hazed. She was tired. "Of course I can handle her."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you're  
>not here to break us up?"<p>

Shaunee scoffed and looked offended. She uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to Venus, glaring fiercely. "I'm not. I respect my twin."

"How generous of you."

Ignoring Venus, Shaunee took a step back and exhaled sharply. "You're infuriating."

Venus scowled. "Can you just get to the point? I don't like being insulted."

"Erin isn't all that she claims to be." Shaunee mumbled. Finally, she looked truthful. She stared at Venus with a hard but determined gaze. "She's very insecure. Though, of course, you can barely tell. She keeps a lot of secrets and has a lot of doubts. She's also really sensitive and gets hurt easily. Don't fool around with her. This needs to be serious cause I've honestly never seen her act this way around anyone. Never before has someone made her SHY."

Venus stared on. The corner of her lips twitched into a smile. Her heart quickened and she could feel the rhythmic beating against her chest. She shrugged and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame casually. "Then you should know something about me, Shaunee." She said the sentence smoothly, almost seductively. "I don't give up my reputation for just anyone. And I definitely do not go around telling people I'm in love with a girl for fun. Being a lesbian was not part of my plan so just believe me when I say that I wouldn't hurt or doubt your 'Twin' in any way. Got that?"

Shaunee looked a little lost for words. Finally though, she smirked. "See, Erin? I told you I'd get her to fess up!"

Venus' eyes widened. Suddenly a scent hit her. She hadn't noticed the scent before. Hell, her main focus was on Shaunee this whole time. Lurking in the shadows of the dark tunnels, a beautiful blonde made her way out of the dark and to Shaunee's side. She had on a cheeky but shy smile.

"Hi Venus."

"Son of a-" Venus gritted her teeth together and glared at the duo. "Is this a set up?"

"It's a confession." Shaunee mused, smirking. Her eyes glowed with satisfaction. It irked Venus so much that she even considered slapping her right then and there. That would definitely make her feel better. But she couldn't with Erin standing right there!

"Sorry," Erin mumbled nervously, grinning. "It was a dare."

"By who? The homosexual unicorn staying beside you?"

Shaunee scoffed. "First of all, you're a homo unicorn as well." Venus had to keep from growling. "And secondly, no, Damien didn't put us up to this. It was my dare."

Venus felt her temper rising. She decided to play it cool, though, of course, she had to grit her teeth harshly in the process. "Bitch."

"So are you." Shaunee winked. "Anyways, Twin, you owe me two tickets to the Maroon 5 concert next month. I'm planning on bringing Jones." She grinned evilly. "Since you're out of the picture, I'm gonna have a pretty hot boyfriend!"

Erin laughed and rolled her pale blue eyes. "That's cold, Twin. At least have the decency to cover your joy for me?"

"Don't worry, you have lesbo rainbow over here to cheer you up." Shaunee smirked and gave Venus an award-winning smug look. Venus' fist itched so badly. She could feel her spirit radiating with a longing to punch her. "I've always wanted to say that."

Erin tapped Shaunee in the shoulder and gave her a look when their gaze met. Shaunee understood completely. She didn't fully like it, but she had to comply. She rolled her eyes, gave Venus a warning look, and trotted off.

The two stared as she left, one uncomfortable and the other nervous. Venus was still annoyed. Even with Erin there, she felt so tired- all she wanted to do today was rest. Before the damn Nefefreak flood!

"I see you two are back to your normal ways."

Erin nervously turned to Venus. "Does that bother you?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not exactly an enthusiastic idea to get insulted very blatantly by someone who just so happens to be your girlfriend's twin."

Erin hesitated, visibly flinching. She turned away, a blush on her cheeks and a regretful look in her eyes. "She doesn't mean it. It's like all those times you were a bitch to Damien-"

"Wow, you really know how to start the mood huh?"

Venus gave her a disbelieving look and frowned. What was going on? It's been a week since they've started officially dating. Truthfully, there were some days when the two were awkward with each other. Some other days, it'd be pure teasing and laughter and love. Venus felt as if today was at the borderline of both. Maybe it was the Prophecy playing with their minds.

"Are you okay, Erin?"

The lad's shoulder sagged. She turned to Venus with a distant look in her eyes. "I'm just... scared."

Venus sighed. Her body felt heavy, but her heart hurt at the sight of Erin like that. She was so... vulnerable. She walked up to her and had her in a loving embrace. Venus smiled when she breathed in Erin's sweet strawberry smell. Why did she have the scent anyways? Could it be her shampoo? Venus made a mental note to borrow that particular shampoo once she's got the chance. For now, she focused on Erin's warm body against hers.

"What if we all die?" Erin whispered into Venus' ear. The feel of her breath against her skin sent shivers up her spine. Venus longed for Erin's touch again.

"What if we don't?"

Erin pouted. "Don't reflect my question with another question."

Venus placed her hands on Erin's shoulder and pushed her away until their faces were merely a hand's distance. "If you keep thinking about shit like that, I might just have to knock some sense into you."

Erin grinned cheekily. She loved the moments when Venus was a completely different person. She didn't know Venus personally when they were all still blue fledglings, but she remembered her being more of a bitch than Aphrodite. One question still lurked in her mind, weighing on her shoulders heavily. She bit her lip and edged forward. Venus, of course, noticed the movement, and had Erin in a gentle kiss in a second.

Erin had never kissed a girl before. She had never felt the sensation. Yet when Venus and her first kissed about two weeks ago, it felt good. Damn better than when she kissed guys.

Venus pulled away, smiling seductively, and whispered into her ear. "One last go for the road?"

Erin's unstable hand twitched at her side. "It's not our last, Venus." She leaned in and kissed Venus' cheek. "Don't say it's our last."

Embarrassment and guilt gripped Venus' heart. She gulped down the clogged bile in her throat and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... scared."

"So am I."

Venus smiled. She felt the bond between them strengthening. They may not be imprinted like the okie and the mega-bitch, but they were still connected in a way no one could understand. Erin's affinity, Water, seemed to be attracted to Venus, and it was as if Venus was Erin's very power source. It made her feel special and loved. It made her feel safe.

"But seriously though, one more go?"

Erin's smile twitched into a seductive smirk. She snaked her arms around Venus' waist and pushed her back into the room. "Not even Neferet's nudity will make me say no."

Venus' smirk matched her girlfriend's. She closed the door behind Erin and pulled her towards the bed. "Are you implying something, Bates?"

Erin Bates grinned. "Of course not, Davis. Your body is much more sexier than hers."

"It better be." She sat on the edge of her bed suggestively and pulled Erin's face down to hers. The two shared a passionate liplock. Venus offered tongue service, obviously Erin did not object one bit. She leaned into the kiss, breathing in Venus' peachy scent and even picked up the smell of blood. She ignored it, as the feel of Venus' lips against hers felt spectacular.

They pulled away, gasping for air. Venus grabbed Erin's collar with longing and pulled her in onto the bed with her. Her eyes were blazing with hunger and want. It made Erin's insides jump about. With their legs entangled, their hands intertwined and their bodies against each other, they kissed. Erin heard fireworks, Venus saw lights, the two were bonded into one, connected in a way physically invisible but emotionally strong.

Erin pulled away, but it was Venus who pulled her loose white shirt out, revealing a light blue undershirt, but even that piece of clothing was soon on the ground. Now Erin merely sported a blue bra. The girl by the bottom blushed a bright red, but even so she felt her body heating up, and she knew that all thoughts of laziness and sleep had been casted aside. She reached up quickly, tangling her fingers with Erin's silky blonde hair, and pressed her lips hard against the other's.

Skin touched skin, hands roamed and the tongue explored. It felt electrifying. Venus and Erin had decided to take it slow a week before, not wanting to rush things. Of course, it was Erin who suggested it, and it was Venus who was forced to accept it. They haven't gone this far yet, and the thought exhilarated them both to the core.

The thought of finally being one with the other made them both shiver.

Their connection had been strengthened. And their bond, forever tainted into their hearts.

* * *

><p>It was midday when the two awoke. The room was dark, of course, considering it was hidden in a tunnel far below the surface. But there was light, cascading from below. An illuminating glow was shining out from a rectangular phone by the corner, beeping softly, but loud enough for one of the two girls to hear. Her eyes lazily blinked themselves open. Her breath tasted bitter, as always after a long nap. She yawned and pulled the body next to her closer.<p>

Wait.

'A body?'

Fear struck her for about a millisecond before the body started to shift. When she caught the owner's face, her tensed muscles relaxed and her memory returned.

'It's only Venus.' She thought sheepishly.

A smile brightened Erin's face as she grasped onto Venus' bare skin lovingly. The two were hugging each other, fully exposed, with a blanket over their bodies. Erin exhaled loudly once she breathed Venus' lovely scent in.

She felt a long moment of peace- as if everything in the world was right again. She felt as if the only problem she had to worry about today was which clothes to wear and what shoes to buy instead of how to destroy an evil White Bull who plans on taking over the whole world with its taint.

"Such a cliche." Erin murmured into Venus' chest, smiling.

"What is?"

The voice caught her by surprised. She yelped just slightly, but Venus caught it. Erin turned to look up at Venus' sleepy face. Her voice was tired and groggy. Erin barely made out the words at first.

"Oh," Erin mumbled, blushing. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Venus chuckled. "You're so cute."

Erin's heart hammered harshly on her chest. She reached out to grasp Venus' hand, and the latter obligated willingly.

"So... We did it, huh?"

Venus smiled nervously. "Yeah, we did."

"H-How was it?"

"It was a bit slow. I don't enjoy having to wait a week to get my shit on."

Erin growled and slapped Venus' shoulder playfully. "I meant the sex, genius."

Venus grinned and edged closer, giving Erin a peck on the forehead. "The wait made it fantastic."

Erin blushed. "More fantastic than a guy?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

When Venus looked at Erin's shocked and hurt face, she couldn't help but giggle childishly. "Come on, Erin, you should know that any girl worth Venus Davis' time is a great sex. And I mean, GREAT sex."

"The best?"

"Yes." Venus put in finally, smiling.

Erin mirrored Venus' smile and happily scooted closer to her bondmate, placing her head near Venus' neck.

'Do you know we're bonded?'

The voice came out of nowhere. Venus hadn't spoken. But Erin could hear her.

"What?"

'Your Affinity has chosen a catalyst.'

"A catalyst?" Erin was speaking, and it felt as if she was talking to herself. But by the way Venus calmly breathed, Erin knew that it was Venus who was speaking.

'You don't have to talk aloud, you know?' Her voice sounded amused. 'Every Affinity has the right for a catalyst, or a host, or whatever you want to call it. It seems as if yours has chosen me.'

Erin's eyes widened. "Woah." She whispered. "So what exactly can you do? Do you like, have part of my Affinity now?"

'I am, apparently, sworn to you by spirit. Meaning there is no way I can break this bond. So if one of us were to get fat and ugly and dump the other, well hell, princess, there is no way.'

Erin smirked and pushed herself away from Venus just enough to stare into her twinkling, amused eyes. "Good. I prefer it this way."

Venus smirked and pressed her forehead against Erin's. This time, she spoke. "It almost means that I can read and speak into your mind. I'll also know when you're in danger and when you need me."

Erin laughed. "How fortunate of me. Does that mean I can also do the same for you?"

"Hopefully." Venus mused. "If I were to die tomorrow holding a bright red flag for the White Bull and Nefefreak, I'd at least want you to be there beside me."

Erin seemed reluctant to speak for awhile. She just closed her eyes and breathed. It was uneven, her breathing. One minute she took a deep breath, the other she'd take shallow gasps. Finally though, her breathing stabilized.

'Venus, I can't imagine you dying.'

Venus' heart felt heavy all of a sudden. But through the pain, she smiled sadly and gave Erin a long, passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, Erin's eyes were filled with tears. Venus wiped them away with her thumb, even though the sight numbed her heart a great deal.

"I love you. So much, Erin Bates."

Erin's breathing was once again uneven. But she smiled nonetheless and reached up to stroke Venus' face. "I so damn love you too, Venus Davis."  
><em><br>'Forever and more. Because this unbreakable bond is my eternity.'_

The two fell asleep once more, in each others arms, in love and deeply satisfied. They were afraid, the next time they awoke would be the last time they were to see each other, for that night at least. The plan was to create the dam, but to stop the White Bull, they had to cut down the Utica Square Oak Tree somehow, they had to stop the blood transfusion, so Venus was made leader in that section. Venus was to lead her Red Fledgling buddies to the oak tree, and to cut it down.

So because of all that, Erin and Venus weren't going to see each other until after the charade. And that's assuming they even survive the whole ordeal.

But they were bonded now. So whatever happens, they'll be together. For now, until eternity.

This time, it was Venus who awoke first. She woke Erin up and the two spent about 20 minutes talking before finally deciding to go freshen up. When Venus and Erin arrived at Stevie Rae's room with their hands intertwined, they were most surprised to see most of the Fledglings there along with an unconscious Stevie Rae and an irritated Stark.

"For the last damn time, guys, she's fine!" Stark exclaimed. His face was red with annoyance. Personally, Venus thought he was going to explode. "She's just tired!"

"But you knocked her unconscious!" Shaunee retorted, giving him the 'I saw you' look.

Stark hesitated and raised his hands up. "I had to! She was too worried! Too stressed. She had to get some rest before the flood, or the dam'll break, so yeah I knocked her unconscious!"

"Is she breathing?" Ant whispered, poking her cheek.

"Yes!" Stark angrily glared at Ant, who instantly pulled away and hid behind his friends.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Stark." Damien muttered, giving him a pitiful look. "Everyone should clear out now. The more he hyperventilates, the less air there is in this room. And I'd rather not die out of lack of oxygen."

"Yeah, all, listen to Queen Damien!" Shaunee pitched in, raising a skinny finger and grinning evilly.

Erin wanted to pitch in, so she let go of Venus' hand and made her way to her twin's side. "Queen Damien's right. We still have the White Bull to deal with!"

With enough persuasion, the few Fledglings gathered in Stevie Rae's room reluctantly cleared out. The last one to leave was Kramisha, who shot Stark, the Twins, Damien and Venus a look before leaving.

Venus was at the doorway the whole time, but when the room was mostly cleared, she made her way to Stevie Rae. She sat next to the unconscious form on the bed and crossed her arms.

"I wonder what Zoey will say to all this."

Stark turned to her, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Venus murmured. She then looked away and sighed dramatically. "I'm just worried for Zoey's poor heart. It'll break when she finds out her guardian raped her best friend."

Stark colored tomato red, gritting his teeth together. Now, he really looked as if he was going to explode.

Before he could start screaming, Damien interrupted. "She was joking, Stark!"

Erin hurriedly went up to Venus, shooting her an accusing look before sitting next to her. "She won't do it again."

Venus smirked at Erin, and shot an innocent look at a still red Stark. "No promises."

A loud exhale escaped from Stark's lips. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, shaking his head disbelievingly. He looked unbelievably tired. And for a second, Venus felt bad. Only a second.

"This is crazy," Stark breathed out, eyes still closed. "I just can't believe today's the day."

Everyone in the room visibly flinched. They were all afraid, and Stark knew it. He didn't want to say it, but some things had to be taken seriously. And this particular event is probably the most important thing ever.

"Where's Zoey?" Erin asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"She's with Aphrodite in the hospital." Stark replied lazily.

"Why isn't Stevie Rae there?" Damien asked, curious.

"She had to rest. Plus, she's a Red Vamp. The sun would fry her."

"Z's a vamp too."

"She insisted. Plus, she said that she isn't as a bad as a Red Vamp."

Shaunee shrugged. "True enough."

"Why is she knocked unconscious?" This time it was Erin with the question.

Stark didn't look too irritated at all the questions. He just looked tired. "I had to. She needed sleep! But she was too worried about the bitch that she couldn't get any shut eye so I had to take things into my own hands!"

Venus brushed Stevie Rae's hair aside to reveal an ugly purple bruise on the side of her forehead. She flinched. "How hard did you hit her?!"

"I didn't!" Stark murmured defensively. "I just kind of... tripped her."

Shaunee leered. "That was mean, Stark."

"But necessary!" Damien added cheekily, shrugging when Shaunee shot him an accusing look. "It's the truth."

"So when is Zoey gonna be here?" Erin asked, leaning on her hand on the bed behind Venus.

Stark shrugged and gave Stevie Rae a once over. "Soon. The sun's gone."

The five of them started to talk about the plans against the White Bull. Venus suddenly sounded nervous when she went through her part. She looked genuinely fearful of messing up. Of course, with Erin there next to her, she kept her emotions in control. Damien also looked scared. He called for Air to calm him down.

Then Stevie Rae woke up. She was so lost. She could barely remember anything, and the Twins blamed Stark for it. Damien managed to consult them, and helped Stevie Rae to remember. Then the okie got worried again. She paced around the room and complained about Z ordering her to go back to the tunnels. She wanted to stay in the hospital with Aphrodite. Venus was amused, and kept adding in witty insults whenever Stevie Rae would complain.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Zoey appeared at the doorframe with a bandaged up Aphrodite at tow. Zoey looked surprised, but it was Aphrodite who made the first move.

She took a step forward, and without even needing to say anything, Stevie Rae ran up to her and had her in a tight embrace. Aphrodite's body still ached from the blood loss, but the warmth of Stevie Rae's body made all her pain vanish. She was home.

"Aphrodite." Stevie Rae breathed, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Aphrodite's lip twitched into a playful smile. She buried her face in Stevie Rae's curly blonde hair and felt her heart hammering hard against her chest. It felt so good to have her girl in her arms again.

"Apology accepted. Just don't ever do it again."

Stevie Rae laughed and nodded. A tear managed to slip from her eye. It slid down her cheek and fell from her face. But she didn't care. She was finally free. "I promise."

She was finally free- meaning that she didn't have to choose. Rephaim ended up being the bad guy. She ended up choosing the wrong person. But then again, if she hadn't chosen Rephaim, she would've never realized the extent of her love for Aphrodite. She was now free to love the girl of her dreams. And she loved it.

Venus smirked at the sight before her. She then wrapped her fingers around Erin's hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Erin saw the gesture, and blushed. She didn't know that Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were in love, and the sight surprised her.

"Woah." She mumbled, bewildered. "When did this happen?"

"It's been going on for like a month." Venus answered, grinning widely. "I know Aphrodite too well. When the bitch wants something, she gets it."

"Naturally." Shaunee murmured from her spot. She looked shocked and slightly put off. She crossed her arms, and though her voice sounded irritated, her eyes sparked with amusement. "Can someone tell me why everyone's turning all lesbo around here?"

Venus chuckled. "It's a freakin' epidemic."

Aphrodite held Stevie Rae close, refusing to let go. Time seemed to have stopped. But she could still hear the nerdherd's whispers. Finally, she decided to face them. She pushed Stevie Rae slightly and gave her a very obvious but loving kiss.

Everyone felt rooted to their spot. Zoey, who was the closest to them, blushed blood red and turned away, feeling as if she was staring. She made her way to Stark awkwardly, walking like a retarded penguin, and sat next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shoulder. Stark wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Everyone were in pairs now. Everyone but-

Damien turned to Shaunee and smiled.

"Oh hell no," Shaunee murmured. "I am not lesbo, Queen Damien."

Damien laughed out loud and playfully had her in a headlock.

For a minute, everything seemed... normal.

Aphrodite pulled away from the kiss. When she looked at Stevie Rae's bright red face, a smile brightened her face. "So, how about that plan, bumpkin?"

Stevie Rae raised a playful eyebrow, her arms still around Aphrodite's neck, and smirked. "If you think you can wiggle yourself out so easily, think twice, LaFonte."

"Oh please." She turned away and faced the nerdherd, a smile still on her face. "Who's on for a nightmare flood tonight?"

Erin groaned and glared at her. "You had to bring it up."

"Someone had to, dorkamese twin."

Zoey laughed, her head still buried in Stark's shoulder. She pulled away, looking tired, but determined. "Aphrodite's back! Who knew that it took my BFF to bring the grinch back."

"Shut up, Zoey. You're no better when it comes to Stark."

Zoey made a face, and Aphrodite knew she's won.

They discussed the plan again. But this time, Aphrodite's presence somehow made the whole meeting rather playful. Venus noticed what she was doing, and the once bitches became the best jokers in the group. After the discussion, which lasted for about half an hour, they cleared out. The flood will happen in 3 hours. They had enough time to prepare, to practice, to rest and to pray. Stevie Rae felt the need to do all four.

"You should rest." Aphrodite murmured, running her thumb over Stevie Rae's purple bruise on her forehead.

"I can't." Stevie Rae whispered, sighing. She closed her eyes and held Aphrodite's hand close to her chest; to her heart. "I'm so nervous. So scared."

Aphrodite smiled and pulled her in close. "You don't need to be. I'm here."

The okie had to laugh. She felt her chest loosening from the tension. She finally felt real. This felt real. "Aphrodite, I really don't want to lose you. Not after everything that has happened."

"What brought this on?" Aphrodite mused. "You won't lose me. We're imprinted, remember? If I die, hell, my spirit will come back to haunt your dreams with my sexiness."

Stevie Rae knew that Aphrodite merely wanted to lighten the mood. But she had to be serious- at least once. One last time. Before everything started. Before the inevitable end came.

"Aphrodite," She whispered, shutting her eyes tight. "I really like you. Dang it, I love you. And if I lost you, I'd- I wouldn't know what to do. After all the bull that has happened, I feel the need to keep you away from danger. I'd rather die than lose you again!"

Her voice shook uncontrollably. Stevie Rae felt her emotions start to boil deep inside of her. Her heart yearned to stay like this forever. With her hugging the love of her life in front of all her accepting friends. They weren't in the room anymore. They were alone in a specific hallway, away from prying eyes.

Aphrodite felt her heart melt. She didn't want Stevie Rae to feel like this. She wanted her to be confident, to be optimistic. She's said it before; she has never been the guy in the relationship. But with Stevie Rae, it's different. Stevie Rae's different. Everything about her just made Aphrodite's nerves jump.

"Silly girl," Aphrodite whispered, shaking her head gently. "If you die, I'll die too.. Don't go around saying bullshit like that."

"But Aphrodite-"

Stevie Rae was pushed slightly so that she had a clear view of Aphrodite's sky blue eyes. The okie wanted to cry once she saw her face. Aphrodite's eyes, just her eyes, were reflecting everything that had happened between them. It was like watching a rerun, or reliving the whole thing. Stevie Rae saw how hurt she was, how guilty she felt, and how confused everything made her. But she also saw how much she cared for her. And it was a great deal. It made Stevie Rae's heart hammer intensely against her rib cage.

"You see me... the way no one has ever seen me before." Aphrodite's voice was small and shaky. In any other person's ears, it would've sounded pathetic and weak. But to Stevie Rae, it only sounded vulnerable. Vulnerable enough to let her walls fall. Vulnerable enough to allow the okie to see who Aphrodite truly was. "I was so convinced that what I had with Darius was love. I was so convinced that I could be with him forever. But now... Forever is a long time. An eternity is longer. But thinking about it, I-" She choked on her words and turned away. Her face was flushed red, but her eyes betrayed her confidence.

"You can cry."

Aphrodite looked up at the okie in surprise. Stevie Rae sported a cheeky smile, even though her eyes were wet as well.

"I don't mind."

There was a moment of silence. Finally a laugh managed to escape from Aphrodite's dry lips. She licked her lips, hoping to moisten them, and calmed herself down, and continued. "I love you. I fucking love you-"

"You really should stop cussing, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite shot her a look, but a smile still lingered on her face. "As I was saying, I 'freaking' love you." That earned a giggle from Stevie Rae. "And even without the imprint, those days when that feathered asshole manipulated us all, especially you, made me feel extremely lost. I wouldn't have felt like that with Darius, Stevie Rae. It's like when the imprint broke for the first time, when the sun nearly fried your pretty little ass, I was happy. I mean, come on, back then Darius was my priority. But even though I was happy, it felt as if one part of me was gone.

"I thought that happens to everyone who's imprint had just been broken but fuck, Stevie Rae, I felt really, really empty! Nyx, it's like I've turned into a huge pussy and I hate it! This is so not me! You know that!" Aphrodite grumbled loudly and turned away, shaking her head with disbelief. "And no one, not even Darius, not even Nyx, had the power to do that. Until you came along."

Stevie Rae had heard enough. She knew the imprint had changed their lives. She knew that nothing could change it now. Maybe hearing it, she thought, would make it feel official. But right then and there, she decided that she didn't need to hear it from Aphrodite's mouth, because she could already feel it from her heart. She stopped Aphrodite from talking. She cupped her face in her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Their kiss before, the first kiss, had been exhilarating. Goosebumps rose all over Stevie Rae's skin. When everyone merely stared on, it only made it that much more special. They were both ready to accept the change, mentally, emotionally and physically. I mean, sure, it took a near-death experience to realize it, but happiness never came without a little pain.

When Aphrodite pulled away, Stevie Rae felt her stomach twist. She wanted to kiss her again and again and again. Finally being able to be with her felt stupendous!

"Dang," She murmured softly. "If I knew I'd feel this good, I'd have probably left Rephaim long before."

Aphrodite chuckled. "You should've known that I'm a great kisser."

Stevie Rae beamed. Before she could say anything, however, Aphrodite grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Woah! Where're we going?"

"Someplace special. No matter what happens, I wanna be with you. And I want this day to be remembered."

Stevie Rae snickered. "I doubt this day would be forgettable anyways."

Aphrodite brought her away from the tunnels, up to the depot and through the shed, where they encountered a large boulder. Stevie Rae's heart continued to hammer. Aphrodite was taking her to the barn... The place where everything first started. The place where Aphrodite got stood up..

"Why are we-"

"I want these last moments to be memorable." She turned to face Stevie Rae as they neared the green ladder. "This place is really 'special' to me. Despite the fact that my ex-boyfriend showed it to me, you and I had some pretty serious moments here."

Stevie Rae scoffed. "You can say that again."

"And plus," Aphrodite raised her healed left hand. Even though her broken bones had healed, the knuckles were still sporting a blueish tint. And one of her fingers looked a little bit disoriented. "I don't want to remember this barn as the place both the imprint and my fist were shattered."

Stevie Rae's smile faltered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Mused Aphrodite, smirking. "It made me realize that I'm not perfect. I became less of a bitch."

Stevie Rae took a step closer to her and shrugged. Her sly smile gave Aphrodite a very sultry impression. It brought a very perverted grin onto Aphrodite's fair face. "What if I say the bad side of you turns me on?"

"Then you're in luck. Cause I still have that side of in me, waiting to pounce out. Now get your ass up there."

Stevie Rae giggled, feeling her cheeks heat up, and kissed the blonde goddess on the cheek. She then made her way up the ladder, followed by a blushing Aphrodite. All the while, Aphrodite could feel their imprint getting firmer, stronger. She knew that this time it would be forever, and that if the imprint ever were to break again, she'd break as well- both mentally and physically. But she didn't mind. The thought of being with an Oklahoma country gal scared her, but also made all the pain worthwhile. No matter what, she was not going to lose Stevie Rae again.

Once they were on the roof, automatically the two made their way to the spot where they first realized. The spot where Aphrodite broke her fist. The smashed roof tile was still there. When Stevie Rae saw it, she felt a deep guilt within her, and couldn't stop it when a wave of sobs overwhelmed her eyes. She started to cry at the sight. She caused this, didn't she? She made Aphrodite so angry, so depressed, that it even resulted to physical violence. And yet Aphrodite could've lost her life the day before just by saving her ass from Rephaim.

"Stevie Rae?" Aphrodite knew why the girl was crying- the imprint made it easy to read her mind- but she was confused. Why was she crying about this now? It's the past. Over and done.

Stevie Rae, however, disagreed. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands, the sobs racking her body back and forth. The chilly silent night was filled with Stevie Rae's cries, and it made Aphrodite uncomfortable. "Why?" She whispered through chokes. "W-Why do you e-even still love me?"

Aphrodite bit back her own tears. She didn't want them both crying. That would so ruin the moment. She pulled the okie into her arms and held her close, caressing her hair with her unbroken hand.

"I caused you hell too, you know." Aphrodite whispered, thinking back when she denied her feelings, and made Stevie Rae the victim in it. "We're even. Besides, the plan is still in motion. You'll fry my ass if I back down now, remember?"

Stevie Rae, though still crying into Aphrodite's black dress, smiled. "I-I remember the day you told me... That I was going to die. I was s-so sure that it was true. A-Almost all your visions are..." Stevie Rae shook her head gently and tried to regain her breath. She paused for a while. The only sound in the air was Stevie Rae's ragged breathing stabilizing.

"I thought... I was going to die."

"I wasn't going to let that happen."

"And that was the thought that scared me." Stevie Rae rested her head on Aphrodite's shoulder, and the two stared off into the night, hearts hammering but minds calm. "I was so convinced that it wasn't Rephaim who would killed me! I made myself believe that it was only the imprint that made those feelings come. I lied to you and to myself and I-"

"Stevie Rae, it's all in the past now." Aphrodite's voice was grim, firm, but sadness lingered in every word. "I don't want you dwelling on it. Fuck what happened, I wanna remember what happens now."

Stevie Rae reached up and kissed Aphrodite in the lips, the sensational feeling returning at full blast the second the two skins touched. She was her home now. She was her everything. It was crazy and unbelievable and just... out of this world, but that was what made it so special. Soon, Stevie Rae's back was pressed against the cold tiles of the barn roof with Aphrodite on top straddling her by the hips. Aphrodite had on a demeaning, hungry look. The moonlight only added to the intensity.

Stevie Rae pulled her down, tugging at the hem of her shirt, and kissed her.

They knew what was going to happen next. The next hour was spent heavenly. Just like Erin and Venus, their bond strengthened. And it wasn't long before the two lay naked on the roof of the barn, arms entangled and body pressed together. They were in love, that much was true.

While the two snuggled into deep sleep below the glistening moonlight, Stevie Rae kissed Aphrodite one last time and whispered,

"I love you."

_'Forever and more,'_ Aphrodite thought. _'Because this unbreakable bond is my eternity.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I was excited to get this Chapter posted so that I can get to the FINAL chapter! The GIANT BLOODY FLOOD! MUAHAHAHA. <strong>

**That chapter will be gory :( So I apologize in advance if the next chapter upsets you.**

**Oh! And hey much Venus/Erin and Aphrodite/Stevie Rae love in this chappy! :D And yes, I'm aware that Aphrodite and Venus thought the same thing in this chappy. But I LOVE that quote! 'Forever and more. Because this unbreakable bond is my eternity.' **

**I am SOOOO gonna dedicate my next song to these pairings and especially this chapter. It's gonna be called 'Eternity' Hehehehehehe. **

**Btw, I apologize to those who were expecting 'explicit' stuff ): I don't write lemons. I'm only 13. I still find that type of stuff a lil too revealing xD I did TRY. For y'alls sake. But I failed miserably and had to rewrite the whole scene! BAH. I hope this is alright, guys! **

**BTW, don't bother searching up all that 'Catalyst' stuff cause I completely made it up 8D; -shot-**

**I tried so hard to keep the characters canon with these pairings. O_o;;**

**NikkiFredd- Thank you! :D And I hope this chapter satisfies your Venus x Erin craving ;) **

**Chloe Jensen- Yes they are back together now! ;D Thanks for the reviewwww! ;w;**

**Imonlyaguest- Dawww thanks! ;w; Means alot! :D **

**Wolf eyes- Woots indeed! :D He needs to go! Hahaha :D Oh! And loving the name! ;) Aphrea! Hahaha fetch? Hmm we'll see bro. We'll see. Hehehe.**

**YurikoNoYoru- Thanks, twin! And yeah me too ;) Hehehe too overrated. HERE'S YOUR VENUS AND ERIN LOVE! ENJOY AND THANKS!**

**Randomchick1500- Thank you for the review! ;D**

**FOREVER AND MORE BECAUSE MY UNBREAKABLE BOND WITH FOOD IS MY ETERNITY. **

**#Foreveralone.**

**-KyleTamm**


	15. JUST A NOTICE

OH BLOODY HORSES BATHING IN A SEA OF CATS.

That would be amusing (:

SHIZKNUCKLES I AM SO DANG SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGGGEEESSSSSS ;W;

Daaaamn, I've been trying (I SWEAR!) to get the next chapter done! But I'm completely stuck. I can't continue! I don't know what to write! AGHHHH DAMNIT DX

But I PROMISE once I get my phone back (I write this story on my blackberry), I'll continue it! I will! Cause I left my phone in my car, which is now all the way in Keningau, which is my village. :D It's a three hour drive from here to there.

So I have to wait until my brother comes back so I can write again ;W;

Once again, I'M SO SORRY GUYS.

Please, bear with me ):

LOVE YOU GUYS –heartshape—

-KyleTamm


End file.
